l'amour d'un Pere' A Father's Love
by Eriksangelofmusic4ever
Summary: Sequel to "You Alone Can Make My soul take Flight" Erik faces raising Clorinda in New York two years later working with the blind and making weekly late night visits to his secret place to cope with his angel's fate...E/C OW
1. And So It Begins

**Hi everyone here is the sequel to You alone can make my soul take flight. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Takes place two years after the train accident. Please let me know what you think.**

He sat there on his wooden piano bench like always, running his hands over the ivory keys of the piano. His hands sitting atop of someone else's, gently pushing down each finger to create the sound of every note that he wanted to make. First the b key, then c, then so on and so on until the melody of his music came out the way he wanted it to. Sweet sounds filled the room, a room full of students the ages of small children all the way to early adult hood. They were sitting there in their chairs listening to the music that Erik and his student were producing. He neither wore his mask, or his wig while he was at work. He had finally found a job where he could be free to look the way he was born and not have anyone scream at his hideous appearance. He sat behind his student who was no more than a twelve year old girl and placed his hands atop of hers to begin the lesson. She was a thin, blonde haired girl with blue eyes and had the most unusual smile Erik had ever seen. She was one of his usual students who enjoyed his company on a daily basis. Erik remembered the first time that he had met the girl seated in front of him. It was exactly two years ago when he applied for the job, she had been the first person he had seen in the building and had the pleasure of having a friendly conversation with her in the lobby before he was asked to go in for his interview. She had told him that her name was Emma and that she had been living there ever since she could remember. Erik had never had a job before and hated the fact of being in contact with others but he had his daughter to care for. The job of course was also out of the ordinary because not only was he a music teacher to a building full of orphans but the irony was that he was working in a building for blind orphans. This had worked out great, he would be able to teach without having anyone see who he really was, giving his ears the piece and quiet that they deserved.

"What are we going to play today Monsieur Kire?" asked Emma as she felt Erik place his hands over hers.

Each day the girl seemed to ask the same question over and over again but Erik didn't mind. It was as if her not being able to see him had made him a better person personality wise. Once a week he was able to play in front of an audience without his mask on and at the end he would receive an applause giving him a sense of excitement. Someone could finally listen to his music and see the true beauty of his work without having to see the hideousness of himself. He could even talk to someone without having to turn away because he would be standing straight in front of the person and yet they would stare at him as if he were like everyone else. This had been his job for two whole years and so far it wasn't half bad. Teaching a few students here and there and then returning to his daughter at night was the perfect set up. After a while of teaching Emma she had finally gotten good enough to play without Erik having to lie his hands atop of hers. She could play some of the most beautiful music just by remembering the way Erik would play it. That was his goal in teaching the blind, to make them remember every key and then to get them to remember songs. Once he had them remembering the keys of the piano, their imaginations took wing and they could all be able to play what they wanted. At night when the day's lessons were over, Erik would throw on his overcoat and hood and leave the building named "Manhattan Home For Blind." and walk down the dark cold streets. Once he had arrived in New York two years ago he and Clorinda lived on the streets for what seemed like weeks until he was able to land his job and get them a small attic bedroom atop of an apartment complex. The room suited him and his daughter leaving them enough space for a desk and a few things here and there. Once Erik made it to their room, he removed his cloak and walked over to the table to greet his daughter. She was now seven and seemed to get more beautiful as each day passed. She had started school a year ago and was doing excellent with a little help from him. The relationship they had worked out great because they would wake up together and eat breakfast together before Erik would walk her to school. He would then walk to work and when he returned home she would be there waiting for him.

"Hello Clorinda, how was school today?" asked Erik as he began to prepare them something to eat.

Clorinda looked up from her homework and smiled.

"Hi Daddy! It was alright, just book work here and there, nothing exciting. How was work? Everything alright today?"

"Yes of course, I performed today in front of them again."

"Oh what did you play?" asked Clorinda in excitement.

"Some of my Don Juan melody." replied Erik as he began to cut up a tomato.

"And did they like it?"

"Yes they really did."

Once Erik sat down a tomato sandwich in front of Clorinda he took a seat beside her and watched his daughter eat it. Clorinda took a few bites of it before placing it down and looking her father in the face.

"Daddy have you been keeping your mask off?"

"Yes why?"

"Your skin looks irritated again. I know how much mother……." Clorinda stopped herself from going any further and just picked up her sandwich again.

"What? What about your mother?" asked Erik.

"No it's nothing really. I know how much you hate it when I talk about mother." replied Clorinda, her voice filled with such sorrow.

"Don't worry about me Clorinda, I promised her that I would look out for you and I never dare to break that. Come, you must be tired and I would really like it of you read to me tonight. I have been tutoring you on your reading skills."

Clorinda shut her homework book, and walked over to her bed to slip on her night gown before Erik walked over and lied beside her.

"Now what would you like to read me tonight?" asked Erik holding out a small stack of children's books. Clorinda closed her eyes and reached over to pick out the first one that he hand touched. When he did, she opened her eyes and glanced at the familiar blue book in her hands.

"Peter Rabbit." replied Clorinda as she opened it's old pages. Erik sighed and took the book away from her.

"Clorinda, you read that same book to me every single night. Can't you read me something else? I swear you know it by heart."

"But it's my favorite daddy, please?"

Erik couldn't say no to his daughter and handed the book back to her.

"Well fine then but I want you to act out the story."

"What? Like get on the floor and act like a bunny?"

This made Erik laugh as he looked at the first pages of the book.

"No, you should make it interesting and change your voice for every character."

Clorinda climbed into Erik's arms as she began to read the story.

" ONCE upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names were  
Flopsy,  
Mopsy,  
Cotton-tail,  
and Peter.

They lived with their Mother in a sand-bank, underneath the root of a very big fir-tree."

Clorinda read the story to her father and once it was over, he smiled at his daughter and tucked her in for the night. On the nightstand beside her bed, he glanced at a picture of him and Christine. It had been the first picture that they had been in together and framed it after finding out that it was the only one he had taken with him from the palace.

"Good night my angel, watch over our little girl." replied Erik as he touched the photo. Erik loved his life with his daughter but had become lonely in the past few years that he came up with a weekly ritual. A year ago on a stormy night Erik had become lonely being without a woman and always hoped that Christine would have come back but he lost all hope in it happening. Christine had been the only one to see past his disfigurement and love him for the man that he was and knew that he would never find anyone else again. It had been so hard for him going on without fornicating for almost a year and didn't know how to stop the urge. So on that stormy evening one year ago, Erik was walking home from work and passed a local brothel and decided just to go inside to have a look. He had never seen another woman besides Christine and frankly he couldn't even compare them to his angel of music but decided to try it once. He had on his mask of course so that didn't cause a problem to any of the women working there. He didn't even choose one to go with because he was so nervous. All he did was enter and take a seat in the lobby watching the women grab other men who walked in afterwards. He felt that it was a sin to be going with another woman but he had to face the fact that Christine was never coming back and he needed the release. He never forgot how sweaty his palms were as he sat there in a chair still trying to figure out what to do.

Everything happened so fast and before he could make up his mind someone make it up for him. A woman with black curly hair dressed in nothing more than feathered boas had a seat in his lap and pulled his shirt towards her. She had asked him what his name was and for the longest moment Erik paused as if he wasn't sure. His mind had gone blank and so the woman began to pull him up the staircase and to an empty room where she through him down onto a bed and danced in front of him. He would never forget how disgusting he felt watching this strange woman dance before his eyes and closed his eyes trying to block out the image. It was when he felt her straddling his waist when his body came alive. So long, it had been so long since the last time he had felt someone do this to him causing his body to become weak beneath hers. She wasn't trying to remove the mask and that was all that mattered. The woman wasn't the best looking woman in the world but when he closed his eyes and pictured what Christine used to look like that sent him over the edge. With woman's movements and the image of Christine playing in his head he had finally began to feel like his old self again. And so his weekly ritual was born, once a week after tucking Clorinda into bed he walked himself down to the brothel, with his face hidden completely with a hood and made love to a different girl each time. Every time shutting his eyes and imagining Christine doing every movement to him even sometimes calling out her name. He never had to tell them his name and he never had to show them his face and thinking of Christine gave him the same release as when he was with her.

Afterwards, he would pay and sneak back home to go to bed before Clorinda would even suspect that he was gone. And so now after tucking Clorinda into bed it was time for his weekly ritual once again. After placing on his hood, Erik quietly walked out of his room and began his trek up the street to the brothel. Once he walked through the door the owner, an older woman only known to them as "Mama Morton" was standing there waiting for him.

"Well it must be the end of the week, I know it's Friday when I see you here." she replied. Erik never spoke to anyone and always took his regular seat in the lobby to await the lucky girl. He always refused to look at them because when he would stare the image of Christine would be washed away from his mind making it hard for him to enjoy it. As he waited, he noticed Mama Morton approaching him and when she was at his side she handed him an invitation.

"That's for a party we're having on Tuesday . The women are going to be dressed up in masked costumes and dancing. I know that you don't come in on Tuesdays but maybe you should just for that night."

Erik didn't answer her and just looked at the colorful invite. He doubted that he was going to go but kept the invite anyway. His night started and ended like it usually did, first he would be taken to the room by some strange woman, then given a lap dance, then what he came for. Tonight however he tried to hold back from saying her name but couldn't and found himself calling for Christine as the woman made love to him. Once they finished, and Erik was getting dressed he heard the woman speak to him.

"Who is Christine?"

Erik couldn't possibly speak to her because that would interfere with his schedule. Instead he paid the woman and went on his merry way to go back home. Once he was back in his own lonely bed, Erik held Christine's picture in his hands as he slept hoping that she would protect him through the night and forgive him for what he has done. The next morning, Erik awoke to his daughter calling him out. He ignored her and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Daddy, daddy get up! You're going to be late."

Erik opened his eyes and looked at his pocket watch to see that it was only eight am. He never worked on Saturdays and wondered what on earth his daughter was yelling about. Erik just pulled his pillow back over his head and closed his eyes.

"It's Saturday Clorinda, go back to sleep. I told you before about the off schedule. I work all blasted week and on Saturdays I like to sleep in a bit."

"Why do you have to sleep in? we did go to bed early last night. You're tired every Saturday morning daddy."

"I'm an old man that needs his rest now could we please sleep."

"Only if we go ice skating today."

"Clorinda it hasn't even snowed yet."

Clorinda rushed over to the window and smiled.

"Yes it did, last night."

Once again Erik pulled the pillow over his head and groaned.

"Ok, later now please let me sleep for another hour or so."

Clorinda had a seat at the table, and opened her homework book.

"That's fine daddy, I'll just finish up my homework." replied Clorinda.

Erik smiled, and was glad to have Clorinda with him and to finally being able to finally sleep in on a Saturday morning.

**Ok what did you think? I know it's a little short but that was just the introduction. I'd like to hear your opinions if you have something to say then please say it.**


	2. Just the Two Of Us

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews it's good to be back! Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter! I still don't own Erik (Sighs) or any of the POTO characters. **

When Erik awoke a few hours after telling Clorinda that he wanted to sleep in the first thing he noticed was the frost on the window. As he sat up and the cover's slid off of his body he quickly pulled them back over him because of the dreadful temperature in the room. As he breathed from out of his mouth he noticed that the room was so cold that he could see his own breath. As Erik looked around for Clorinda he didn't notice her anywhere and began to wonder where she had gone. She usually obeyed his demands and one of them was to never leave the room without telling him where she was headed. Quickly, he placed his bare feet down onto the ice cold cement floor and made his way over to the fire place to light it. The room that they lived in was drafty in the winter and dreadfully hot in the summer. It seemed that no matter what Erik did to try to control the temperature it did the complete opposite of what he wanted. Even when he lit the fire place it would take forever to heat up the room. After throwing a few logs onto the rack Erik a match and watched them go up in flames. Once he felt some heat escaping into the room, Erik sighed and walked over to the counter to prepare something to eat to await Clorinda's return from wherever she had gone.

After preparing himself a bowl of oatmeal Erik walked over to the fire place and had a seat on one of the many pillows set out to sit on. It seemed as if the second he took a seat the sound of the door opening occurred and in walked Clorinda. She took off her pink cloak and approached her father.

"You're up daddy."

Erik turned towards the girl and noticed that she was still wearing her shoes which were soaked with melting snow causing the floor to become wet.

"Shoes Clorinda, take them off. How many times have I told you about wearing your shoes in the house. Take them off and set them on the hearth so they can dry." replied Erik in a disappointed tone of voice. Clorinda immediately did what her father told her to do and sat her pink shoes down on the hearth. Erik then handed her a towel from off of the fire side and pointed to the wet floor.

"Wipe that mess up before someone slips and falls."

As Clorinda began to wipe up the melted snow that she had drug in she glanced over at her father who was sitting by the fire eating his breakfast.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Clorinda, name the three and only three rules that I have when living in this room."

Clorinda finished wiping up the floor and hung the wet towel over the hearth before turning to face her father.

"To respect you at all times, to take your shoes off before walking past the door and to always tell you where I'm going."

"Yes and you broke two of them. First you leave without telling me where you were off to and then you walked in here with your wet shoes."

Clorinda sat beside her father and lowered her head in embarrassment. She could feel her father's eyes burning through her skull even though she wasn't even looking at him. She had been so good at following her father's rules but for some reason forgot all about them the moment he fell back asleep earlier in the morning.

"It will never happen again Daddy."

When Clorinda looked up again she was relieved to find that he had gone back to eating him oatmeal instead of staring at her with his haunting eyes. She had grown used to seeing her father without his mask on and preferred him to be that way. She knew how much his flesh meant to her mother. She was always concerned when he wore his mask because of his sensitive skin. When ever he wore his mask too long she would start to notice that his skin would turn a red irritated color. She also often worried about his arm because ever since he had injured it two years ago it hasn't been the same. She hated seeing him lifting logs because they were too heavy for his injured arm to handle. He wouldn't say anything but Clorinda knew just by the way he cringed when ever he lifted something up. She often tried to warn him, but she could never tell her father anything when it came to telling him what he should and shouldn't be doing.

"Where did you go?" asked Erik knocking Clorinda out of her daydream. Clorinda faced her father only to notice that he was facing her.

"I needed pencils for school and it was only a short walk to the store."

"Doesn't matter Clorinda, I would have taken you there myself if you would have waited. It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust anyone else. I promised your mother that I would take care of you and if something ever happened to you I would never forgive myself. You're all I have left Clorinda and I would never want to imagine life without you. Just promise me that you'll never leave again without telling me where you're off to."

"I promise daddy."

Erik rose from his seat and walked over to the counter to clean out his empty bowl. Afterwards he walked over to the old wardrobe closet that came with the room and opened it to get out his daily clothes. He knew that the weather was cold just by the frost on the windows causing him to search for the warmest clothes he owned. In the back there was a heavy black shirt and a pair of trousers to match it. As Erik sat down on his bed to unbutton his pajamas he noticed that Clorinda was sitting beside him. He had gotten used to her company and didn't mind where she was anymore. Once his shirt was off and he was bare chested he couldn't help but begin to feel Clorinda's small fingers running up and down his back gently. He turned to her and grabbed her hand lightly.

"You shouldn't be doing that." replied Erik letting her hand go. Clorinda had been running her fingers over the scars that were on his back. She had often wondered what each mark felt like and up until now hadn't had the courage to touch them. Erik sighed and lifted Clorinda's hand up to his lips and kissed it as if apologizing for what he had done.

"Forgive me Clorinda, it's just that you know how I feel about being touched."

"Daddy, where did you get the scars from?"

Erik through on his shirt and stood up to button it closed.

"You wouldn't understand Clorinda, nor do I wish to talk about it."

Once Erik had on his black shirt he grabbed his trousers from off of the bed and motioned Clorinda to leave the area.

"Do me a favor and go to the other end of the room so I can finished getting dressed. Afterwards we'll go out and perhaps skate."

Once Clorinda left the area, Erik removed his pajama trousers and slipped on the black ones that matched his shirt. Afterwards he slipped on a black cummerbund, something that he hadn't been able to start wearing again until about a year ago and then through on his jacket. Once he was fully dressed Erik placed on his white mask and wig before turning back towards Clorinda. As soon as she saw him her once happy face turned to a disappointing frown.

"Something wrong?" asked Erik helping her put on her cloak.

"I hate it when you look like that."

"Look like what?" asked Erik in confusion.

"When you don't look like yourself. I like you as your natural self Daddy, not when you're dressed up in a mask and wig. It's like you're a different person when I see you like this."

Erik smiled, and lifted Clorinda up when he ached in pain and set her back down on the floor. He grabbed his arm in pain and twisted it around easily trying to stop the pain that had struck him.

"Are you alright Daddy?"

"Yes, fine come on let's go."

Erik kneeled down on the floor, and motioned Clorinda to climb onto his shoulders. When she did, Erik grabbed her legs and held onto them as they left the room. Once they were outside to Erik's surprise it was snowing once again. The streets were crowded with people walking in and out of the shops making it hard to keep a steady pace.

"Where are we going daddy?" asked Clorinda.

"Why do we always have to have a destination? Why can't we just walk?"

"Because you're carrying me." laughed Clorinda as she held onto Erik's shoulders. Her father neither laughed nor continued the conversation as he continued to walk along the streets. Every time they would pass a shop Clorinda noticed that the people standing outside of them would stare at her father as if he were from another planet. Nothing made Clorinda more angry than watching people stare at her father. All she ever wanted was for someone to treat him like she does. Her father was too much of a good person to be treated as he does.

"I need to stop in the stationary shop for a minute." replied Erik as he walked towards the small shop at the corner of the street.

"What for?"

"For ink, I'm all out."

Ever since her mother had passed she noticed that Erik never used his fountain pen. It was as if he were afraid of destroying the last gift that his mother bought him. Instead he went back to using his quills, leaving the pen untouched atop of his piano. Once they were in the shop Clorinda hopped down from his shoulders and waited at the front of the shop as her father walked down the isle to grab his ink. Mark and Lupin; two if the boys from her school then entered and approached Clorinda.

"Hi Clorinda." replied Mark.

"What do you want?" asked Clorinda in a harsh tone. She had never liked the two boys because of the way they often treated the other children at her school. Mark and Lupin surrounded her as she tried to look for her father.

"Who are you here with?" asked Lupin sarcastically.

"My Father, now leave me alone."

Once Mark and Lupin looked over and spotted Erik they began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Is that him? What's wrong with him? What's with the mask?" asked Lupin sarcastically.

"That's none of your business and you better leave me alone before I call him over here."

Clorinda then pushed her way through the boys and approached her father who was standing at the counter paying for the ink.

Lupin kneeled down and began to take off his shoe lace and then went for mark's shoes.

"What are you doing?" asked Mark.

"You'll see." replied Lupin as he tied his shoe lace and Mark's together.

Erik finished paying for his ink and looked down at Clorinda who looked as if something bad had just happened.

"Something wrong Clorinda?" asked Erik seeing the frazilment upon her face.

"Just seen some kids that I don't like is all."

Erik looked over towards the front of the shop to see that there was no one standing there.

"There's no one there Clorinda."

Clorinda dropped the subject and walked behind her father as they approached the entrance. Everything happened so fast that Clorinda didn't have time to warn her father. As soon as Erik was stepping out of the shop she noticed a long shoe lace stretch across the doorway causing him to trip and fall onto the icy cobble ground. Clorinda quickly ran to her father's aid to see that it was Lupin and Mark who were holding the shoe lace across the door.

"Daddy, are you alright?" asked Clorinda trying to help him up. Erik motioned her to leave him alone as he struggled to his feet. When he was standing up once more Erik looked down at his knees to see that the fall had torn both pant legs. As he looked at his right hand he seen blood beginning to ooze out from it's scrape causing him to get angry. He approached the boys and corned them so that they couldn't run away.

"I demand to know why you did that!"

Both boys looked at Erik too terrified to answer.

"I demand to know, now!"

"It was just a joke Monsieur." replied Mark.

"Look at my face, and don't forget that if you ever trick me ever again I will come and terrify you both in your sleep. And understand that once you see me in your sleep you'll see my face until the day you die!" replied Erik as he pointed to his mask. Before letting the boys go, Erik grabbed both of their shirts and got into their faces.

"And one more thing, if I EVER see you two making my daughter feel terrible ever again I will hunt the both of you down and roast you on a spit."

After letting the boys go, Erik approached his daughter and motioned her to walk with him down the road. Their walk was silent and Clorinda couldn't help but notice that her father seemed angry. Two minutes ago he was so happy, the happiest that she had ever seen him since her mother had died and now he seemed as if he were back to his old self again. They stopped walking when they approached a frozen lake and Clorinda watched as he father stepped out onto it.

"Come on Clorinda, the water's stiff."

Clorinda took a seat on the cold snowy ground and shook her head as she watched her father skate around the ice.

"I don't want to skate."

Erik immediately stopped what he was doing and approached Clorinda who didn't move from the snow.

"You really shouldn't be sitting in the snow. Your bottom is going to get frost bite."

"I don't want to skate daddy, I just want to go home."

Erik had a seat beside her and looked over at his daughter who seemed sad.

"You begged me to take you ice skating and we're here. If you're upset about what happened back at the shop I understand but I'm fine."

"No you're not, your hand is bleeding and your trousers are torn."

"My hand is fine, and with a little thread I can fix my trousers Clorinda. I took care of those boys and they won't ever hurt me again I promise."

"But what if it's not boys next time, what if it's their father's? I don't want anything bad to happen to you daddy."

"You really don't want to skate now do you?"

When Clorinda shook her head no and buried her face into her knees, Erik stood up and lifted her onto his shoulders.

"Well if you're not going to skate I suggest that we get out of the cold and go have something to eat. Maybe after lunch you'll feel better and want to skate."

Erik carried her away from the lake and walked to a street that was full of small restaurants and walked into one that had lit candles in the window. Once inside he set his daughter down and waited to be seated.

"We're eating here for lunch?"

"Yes, something wrong?" asked Erik.

"No, it's just that we never eat out."

Erik laughed and scooped his daughter up into his arms once more.

"That's exactly what I said to your mother when she took me out to lunch. It was actually the last time I spent the day with her."

Once Erik and Clorinda were sat in a private booth that was in the corner of the restaurant they sat across from each other and picked up the menus. Clorinda looked at hers and tried to read out the entrees that she had to choose from but couldn't.

"What are you going to get?" asked Erik as he placed down his menu. Clorinda placed her head down and shrugged.

"Well haven't you read what they have to choose from?"

It took Clorinda a few seconds before she looked up with tears in her eyes and spoke.

"I can't…..I don't know how to read these words." Hearing his daughter's cries made him feel bad. He hated seeing her cry and was always more than happy to help her. He rose from his seat and sat beside her taking her in his lap and opened the menu in front of the both of them.

"This is where reading Peter Rabbit to me every night gets you. Now I'll help you Clorinda, but you have to promise me to read me something else besides that blasted book about bunnies in blue jackets."

Clorinda wiped her eyes and nodded at her father. He then took her hand and ran it over the first word on the menu.

"E.N.T.R.E.E that spells Entrée. Below it are your choices. The first word is spelled. V.E.G.E.T.A.B.L.E what does that spell?"

"Vegetable, like in Peter Rabbit." said Clorinda.

"Yes, exactly. The second word is spelled S.O.U.P. what does that spell?"

Clorinda paused and for the life of her didn't know what it was.

"I don't know daddy."

"Soup, it has one syllable but put that and vegetable together and you have how many syllables?"

"Four."

Erik smiled, and put down the menu.

"I think that will make us warm. Do you want it?"

"Yea but only if you're having it." replied Clorinda.

"Of course, and what do you want to drink?"

"Hot chocolate of course."

Erik sat his daughter back down and then got up to sit back down in his seat. Once their food came, Erik ate his soup as he watched Clorinda eat hers. He of course wasn't drinking hot chocolate like Clorinda, because he had ordered a glass of red wine instead. Years ago Christine had tried to get him to eat chocolate but he dreaded the taste of it's sweetness so stuck to his regular diet of meat and cheeses like usual. The soup that he was eating had to be the best that he had ever tasted. It's brown salty broth make the vegetables and beef taste ten times better making his insides warm once more after being out in the cold.

"You're being very quiet Clorinda, how's your soup?"

Clorinda only looked up for a brief second nodding as she shoved another spoon full of the soup into her mouth. Once they were both finished eating Erik grabbed his money for the bill and lied his napkin on his plate.

"I'm going to pay so you stay right here until I return."

Clorinda nodded and began to finish her hot chocolate as her father walked away to pay the bill. A few seconds later when he returned he held out her cloak and waited for her to put down the empty mug that was in her hands. When he did the front of her mouth was covered in chocolate causing Erik to smirk at her before taking her napkin in his hand and wiping it away.

"Your mouth is covered in chocolate Clorinda."

Once her face was clean again Erik helped Clorinda put on her cloak and walked with her out the door.

"Do you want to ice skate? It's still light out for a few more hours."

"No, I'd rather go home and sit with you by the fire."

"Ok, if that's what you want."

Once Erik and Clorinda made it back to their room Erik lit the fire once again and walked to his side of the room to change out of his torn trousers. Once he dressed himself in another pair, he put the torn ones aside and walked over to a basin of water to clean his scraped hand out. As soon as he put the soap into his hand he cringed at the burning sensation that occurred and rinsed it off before placing some ointment on it to heal. After wrapping some white bandage around it he walked back over to the fire place and had a seat beside Clorinda on some of the pillows that were placed there.

"Is your hand alright?" asked Clorinda.

"Yea I'm fine, you shouldn't worry about me."

Clorinda handed Erik an old book that was made of leather and curled up into his arms.

"Could you read some of Mother's journal to me?" Clorinda had always kept her mother's journal close by and loved when her father would read the entries to her out loud. She knew that sometimes her father hated doing it because most of them were about him but did it anyway because she loved hearing them. Clorinda wrapped a blanket around the both of them and watched as Erik opened the old journal and turned to a page that was in the middle of all the pages and read the entry out loud.

"_**December 31**__**st**__** 1871**_

_Tonight the man I now know as Erik brought me down to his home beneath the opera house once more. Everything that he owns has a place and a meaning as to why it's there. From every candle stick down to the simplest things such as a quill has it's place in his home, his kingdom. His kingdom is the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on and how I sometimes wish that when day broke I could stay….stay with him forever and be his queen. Often my hours spent with him consist of nothing more than sitting beside him at his organ as he wrote his music in silence but I don't care. I know that he is what everyone knows as the "Opera Ghost" but I don't care. He has the voice of an angel, he is my angel and no one will ever take him away from me. He says that I am going to make him very proud one day and I often wonder what he means by it. Many of the workers at the Opera House including Madam Giry worry about me when I am with him. They sometimes think that every time I go down here with Erik will be my last time. He would never hurt me, he swears by it and I believe him. He has never ever touched me …..never has he ever hugged me or made any kind of contact with my body other than by taking my hand to prevent me from falling over something in his home. I believe every word that Erik speaks to me and nothing will ever change that. I know that my father has sent him to me….he is my angel of music."_

Erik closed the journal and was about to place it down when Clorinda opened it back up to a random page pleading him to read another entry.

"No Clorinda, I can't. Reading this brings back horrible memories that I just can't cope with."

"Please daddy, just one more."

"Only if you read to me afterwards."

Clorinda nodded, and Erik began to read the next entry.

"_**August 5**__**th**__** 1872**_

_As of tonight I have found out that I'm with child, but not just any child, Erik's child. I have been feeling Ill for days and Erik warned me that I was just having stage fright before our show but when I passed out on stage I knew that it was much more. When I was told about it just a few hours ago my heart leapt with joy. Months ago Erik was shot and was told that he was never going to be able to conceive but they were wrong. I had done something terrible months ago and went with Raoul for one night. I know that I shouldn't have done it but I was stupid and upset over a fight that Erik and I have had._

_I know that this is his child, I can just sense it but even though I'm happy I am also upset. When I told Erik about him becoming a father he was so upset, he was afraid that this child was going to be born looking like him. I told him that no matter what I was going to love this child because we made it out of love. I love him with all my heart and I know that he'll be the best father ever."_

Erik couldn't help but shed a few tears as he closed the journal and placed it down beside him.

"It's your turn now." replied Erik as he changed the subject and handed her a book to read him. Clorinda took the brown book with kitten on the front of it and read it out loud to her dad.

"THIS is a Pussy called Miss Moppet, she thinks she has heard a mouse. THIS is the Mouse peeping out behind the cupboard, and making fun of Miss Moppet. He is not afraid of a kitten. THIS is Miss Moppet jumping just too late; she misses the Mouse and hits her own head. SHE thinks it is a very hard cupboard!

THE Mouse watches Miss Moppet from the top of the cupboard. MISS MOPPET ties up her head in a duster, and sits before the fire. THE Mouse thinks she is looking very ill. He comes sliding down the bell pull. MISS MOPPET looks worse and worse. The Mouse comes a little nearer. MISS MOPPET holds her poor head in her paws, and looks at him through a hole in the duster. The Mouse comes _very_ close AND then all of a sudden -- Miss Moppet jumps upon the Mouse! SHE ties him up in the duster, and tosses it about like a ball. HE has wriggled out and run away; and he is dancing a jig on the top of the cupboard!

THE END"

Erik smiled at his daughter and lifted her up and carried her to her bed. After he lied her down on the mattress and covered her up he sat down beside her and smiled.

"You read wonderfully tonight Clorinda."

"So did you daddy."

Erik blew out the candle that was at her bedside and kissed her goodnight,

"Sleep well my angel for tomorrow is Sunday and you know what that is."

"Yea I know, church."

"Right, now go to sleep."

Once Erik was over at his bedside he got into his pajamas and lied down on his bed taking Christine's picture in his hand. As he looked at her beauty in the flame light of the candle all he could think about was "why couldn't she be here now?" Before closing his eyes, Erik placed the picture down beside him and found himself reciting a familiar poem to her.

"Little Lottie, let her mind wander. Little Lottie thought and I fonder of dolls or goblins or shoes? Little Lottie thought of everything and nothing, her father promised her the angel of music, her father promised her, her father promised her….."

It was then that Erik fell asleep full of tears remembering Christine's sweet voice speaking in his ear just before sleep over took him……..

**Thanks again everyone! I don't own BP or any of her stories…let me know what you think.**


	3. Like Me

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! I still don't own POTO….**

The next morning, Erik awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. Once he rose up from his pillows he reached over for his pocket watch to see that it was eight am. He had just enough time to wake Clorinda up and take a bath before he had to leave for the nine am mass. Erik had never been a religious man until after he lost his beloved Christine. She would have liked them to go to church like she always did when she was alive. He often spoke to Christine's father as if he were going to say something back but didn't care. When he spoke to him in church it made him feel ten times better about his beloved Christine. After walking over to Clorinda's bedside, Erik lightly shook her causing his daughter to stir in her sleep and awake.

"Come on Clorinda, get up it's time to get ready for church." Once Erik walked away, Clorinda pulled the covers over her head and groaned wanting to fall back asleep. When she heard her father yell once more for her to get up she did and began to get dressed. Erik on the other hand filled his tub up with hot water and sunk his naked body into it to wash himself. As he was washing his face with a wash cloth he looked up and saw Clorinda standing at the side of the tub.

"Daddy, can you help me with my hair?"

"After I get done with getting myself dressed. Go on and get something to eat so I can finish up."

Once Erik was alone again, he washed his hair and the remainder of his body before standing up and wrapping a towel around his body. After drying himself off, he managed to put on a pair of black trousers and his boots before putting on a dark crimson colored shirt and then his black jacket. He then combed his blonde locks and placed his mask over his distorted face before approaching Clorinda to help her with her hair. She was sitting in the kitchen eating an apple, waiting for her father's help. Every Sunday before church she would always get him to help her with her hair even if she didn't need the help. It was something that her mother had always done and now that she was gone she couldn't help but miss it. Erik took the pink brush from out of his daughter's hand and began to run it through her blonde curly locks of hair as Clorinda stood still. One thing that Erik had to admit was that even though she had the same colored hair as he, the natural curls came from Christine. His hair was as straight as can be when on the other hand Christine's was always full of natural chocolate curls. After Clorinda's hair was brushed, Erik tied a purple ribbon in it and sat her up on the counter.

"There, you're all ready to go."

"Thanks daddy."

Erik took the remaining apple out of Clorinda's hands and bit into it before checking his pocket watch to see what time it was.

"Come on, we better get a move on if we want to make it to church. We can eat after the service."

Erik took Clorinda by the hand and walked with her down the road to where a small church sat. The windows were stained glass and the outside of it was made of pine wood with a bell at the top of it. The sight of it's beauty made Erik think of when he saved Christine from marrying Raoul in a similar church many many years ago. Once inside, Erik took a seat with his daughter in the farthest row back as he did every other Sunday and watched the other people walk by and take a seat closer to the stage. No one had ever sat next to them and that is how Erik liked it. The less people who seen him or Clorinda, the better was how he seen it. Once the service started Erik and Clorinda got down on their knees to pray just as everyone else and bowed their heads. Each Sunday he always made a special prayer to Christine in hopes of her hearing him. He wasn't sure of what to tell her on this very day but being in the church made talking to her ten times better. As he buried his head into his hands he listened to everyone else quietly praying for a few moments thinking of what to say before he also began.

"O gracious Father, Maker and Preserver of heaven and earth, who in the beginning didst institute matrimony, thereby foreshadowing the mystical union of the Church with our Savior Christ, who, during His ministry upon earth, did honor marriage with His first miracle: help me, I pray Thee, by Thy grace to live in holiness and purity with the wife whom Thou hast given me." Erik paused for a moment and then began to pray once more.

"Monsieur Daae, please watch over your daughter for she is a good person. You have taken her away from me and your granddaughter too quickly. She is someone that I cannot live without and each day my heart suffers. I know that she has been away from you for many years and that you needed her again but why now? It has been two years since the last time I've seen her and can only hope that possible one day we shall meet again. Oh Christine, please forgive me. I should have placed you on the train first, if I wouldn't have been so careless that day you would have still been here. I think about that day every second and if I could change it I would. I only wish that you watch over me and Clorinda guide us down a safe and rightful path protecting us from all of the world's dangers. I love you my angel and nothing will ever change that."

Once Erik was finished Praying, he sat up with Clorinda and listened to the minister preach as they did every Sunday. Afterwards Erik got down on his knees like everyone else and said a prayer to end the mass.

"Lord Jesus,  
thank you for the opportunity  
to serve You during the Holy Mass.  
In Your Sacred Presence,  
my heart is filled with joy and peace.  
May Your spirit always guide me  
so I may grow in Your love  
by the grace of the Heavenly Father.

Amen. "

Once church was over, Erik walked with Clorinda down the road in silence. After service every Sunday they would walk down to the local bakery and grab something to eat before walking back home. Once they would get home, Clorinda would leave Erik alone as he sat down at his piano and poured his heart and soul out into his music. Sundays were usually the boring days that Clorinda and her father spent together. He didn't like to much besides writing music and relaxing because the following day he would have to return to work and a regular work week. Besides the Friday night ritual, Erik also had a Sunday night ritual. After tucking Clorinda in bed he would light a candle in Christine's behalf and lie in bed looking at it until it melted all the way to nothing as if trying to say that his love is like a never ending flame. He missed Christine every night and even though it had been two years his heart still cried for her each day and night. Monday mornings were always the most hectic ones. He would be the first to wake and then the fun of having to get Clorinda out of bed would begin. She hated school and never wanted to get up no matter how mad he got. On this particular Monday morning however Erik didn't even bother giving his daughter a warning he quickly pulled her from the blankets and stood her up onto her feet.

"What are you doing?" asked Clorinda as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Erik handed Clorinda her day's clothes and walked over to the counter to prepare something for her to eat.

"I'm finished playing games with you every Monday morning. From now on this is how I'm going to get you up."

"Why?"

"Because I try and try to wake you up in a nice manner and still you pull the blankets back over your head. You haven't been late to school a day yet and I'll be damned if you think I'm going to start now. Get dressed and come eat your breakfast so I can walk you to class."

As Clorinda ate her breakfast Erik packed his daughter a lunch before tying her books together for her and getting ready to leave. Every Monday morning Erik left the room with Clorinda at eight thirty to walk her to class before he would have to be in work at nine. As they arrived at the front of the school house Erik hugged her good bye and watched her walk away before turning around to begin his journey to work. This day how ever as he turned around to begin to walk across the street he was stopped by the sound of his name being called. When he turned around once more he saw a woman approaching him. She was tall, slender, beautiful and around the same age as him. She much resembled Christine with her curly brown hair and hazel eyes but was no where as beautiful as his angel once was.

"Monsieur Kire, Hi I'm Mademoiselle Green." the woman held out her hand to Erik but he didn't accept it and checked his pocket watch to see the time.

"I'm sorry, I'm Clorinda's teacher; do you have a moment?"

"Certainly, is something wrong?" asked Erik his voice full of concern.

"Not really, she has been doing very well in class actually. Her reading and spelling are perfect and so is her politeness. She is however doing very poorly in making friends and that brings a concern to me. She doesn't socialize with the other girls and has been getting in a few confrontations with the boys ."

"What she does and feels like doing Madam is of her own choice. Maybe she doesn't like them very much or maybe they're making a jokes about her when Clorinda isn't looking. She clearly gets her solitude from me and let me tell you another thing, I don't appreciate you telling me about this."

"Has she always been like that?"

"Ever since her mother passed two years ago she only spends her time with me. She was very close to her mother and so was I. I promised her mother that I would look after her and truthfully its better without other people involved in her life. You handle her when it comes to her academics and I shall handle her with everything else." Erik was so frustrated that he walked off without another word and went to work. Once he arrived inside, he hung up his jacket and proceeded to his usual seat in the music room. Mondays always consisted of teaching the choir instead of one or two at the piano. Once he arrived he was relieved to find that the students had already been lined up on stage. He often hated when he had to direct twenty five blind orphans to a stage which was only made for ten. They were talking which made it even more harder for Erik to concentrate on setting up.

"Could you all settle down for five blasted seconds!" shouted Erik as he stood at his podium that was placed in front of the stage. Once it got quiet Erik looked down at his sheet music trying to figure out where to start.

"Alright everyone, we're going to start today by rehearsing for the Valentines Day Pageant, even though it's January and no where near February or that blasted Holiday. I hate the thought of having to do this but that is what your principal wants and since he is the one giving me a pay I can't argue. So we're going to start by singing "Jeanie with the light brown hair."

Ever since Erik had the job he hated when he would have to make the choir perform horrible songs but his boss had always argued with him. He would have argued back but since he has a daughter to feed he couldn't risk loosing his job.

"Ok, I want the girls to start singing." replied Erik. The second he stopped talking he picked up his music sheet and followed as the girls began to sing.

"_I dream of Jeanie with the light brown hair,_

_Borne like a vapor on the sweet summer air;_

_I see her tripping where the bright streams….."_

"NO, stop right there!" shouted Erik cutting them off. They were horrible and all out of tune. His poor ears were horrified at the sound that was more of a roar than of the angels that they usually were. "How many times must I tell you about being all together in tune? That is the most important part."

Erik looked down at his music sheet once more and as he was he heard some of the boys talking causing him to immediately shout at them.

"Something you'd like to share with the class Monsieur Robert?" the room fell silent, and Erik smiled. "I guess not, now please let us try again, and this time let be in tune!" Once again the girls began to sing and to Erik's surprise they were much better.

"_I dream of Jeanie with the light brown hair,_

_Borne like a vapor on the sweet summer air;_

_I see her tripping where the bright streams play,_

_Happy as the daisies that dance on her way._

_Many were the wild notes her merry voice would pour,_

_Many were the blithe birds that warbled them o'er:_

_I dream of Jeanie with the light brown hair,_

_Floating, like a vapor, on the soft summer air._

_I long for Jeanie with the daydawn smile,_

_Radiant in gladness, warm with winning guile;_

_I hear her melodies, like joys gone by,_

_Sighing round my heart o'er the fond hopes that die:_

_Sighing like the night wind and sobbing like the rain,_

_Wailing for the lost one that comes not again:_

_I long for Jeanie, and my heart bows low,_

_Never more to find her where the bright waters flow._

_I sigh for Jeanie, but her light form strayed,_

_Far from the fond hearts round her native glade;_

_Her smiles have vanished and her sweet songs flown,_

_Flitting like the dreams that have cheered us and gone._

_Now the nodding wild flowers may wither on the shore_

_While her gentle fingers will cull them no more:_

_Oh! I sigh for Jeanie with the light brown hair,_

_Floating, like a vapor, on the soft summer air."_

Once they were finished, Erik flipped his music sheet to the next page and looked at the boys.

"I want the boys to sing it to me now, and stay together." the boys then began to sing the same song that the girls had sung him.

"_I dream of Jeanie with the light brown hair,_

_Borne like a vapor….." _Erik immediately stopped them once they had started to sing.

"No, No, No! You're all wrong! If there was a ever a family of frogs that escaped from the zoo and made their way here it be you guys. You sounded like a bunch of croaking frogs that never had a voice lesson in their entire lives! No, I take it back, I'd rather hear a bunch of frogs croaking than of that horrible noise that you call singing ever again. For the past two years I have been your teacher and for two years you guys have disappointed me."

Erik heard one of the girls laughing, and immediately slammed his hands down on the podium in frustration.

"Mademoiselle, I wouldn't be laughing because you weren't any better." When the room was quiet again, Erik sighed and heard the lunch bell ringing. Once all the students were helped out of the room, Erik himself made it down to the cafeteria and had a seat at an empty table so that he could eat his lunch. To his surprise he looked up and saw Emily standing at his table holding her tray.

"Is there anyone sitting here?" she asked.

"Yes, your teacher Monsieur Kire."

"May I sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

Once Emily sat down her tray, she felt out for her chair and took a seat across from Erik. As he continued to eat he watched Emily eat her sandwich in silence. He knew that the silence was too awkward for her especially when she spoke to him.

"Did we really sound that horrible today Monsieur Kire?"

"The boys were but you girls kept it pretty well in tune."

"I've known you for two years now Monsieur Kire, I've often wondered what you look like."

"Like any other normal person I guess."

"I know you're lying to me, no body that's normal wants to come work with the blind. Usually the person is hiding something from the world to want to come work here. I can't see you so why should you lie? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else I swear it on my life."

Erik liked Emily, he always had ever since the first day he had met her two years ago. Besides Clorinda she was the only other person that he took affection towards. Emily was smart, you couldn't lie to her even though she was blind because it was as if she could see right through someone.

"If you really want to know, I have this job because people treat me badly. I was born horribly disfigured and when people get to see what I really look like they scream. When I'm here my life doesn't seem so bad and I can do what I love which is teaching music. I believe that my ears deserve that much anyway."

"Even though I can't see you your voice sounds handsome. I don't believe that God would give someone such a handsome voice and make their appearance ugly. There has to be someone who loves you in this world."

"Yes, my daughter loves me."

"You have a daughter? If you have a daughter than you must have a wife?"

Erik bit into the apple that he packed with his lunch and paused thinking about his beloved Christine. When people brought her up he often got upset but today was different he wasn't upset or happy he was just there.

"Yes I did, but she died a few years ago in a train accident. So ever since then I've been taking care of my daughter."

"Is she disfigured?"

"No actually she's beautiful like her mother. She looks exactly like me but normal."

"What is her name?"

"Clorinda, she's seven."

Once the bell rang for lunch to be over, he watched as Emily reached out her hand to touch his.

"You're a great teacher Monsieur Kire and there are people who love you."

Hearing that made Erik's day ten times better. Once the day was finally over, Erik walked outside to see that the sun had gone down leaving the streets dark and cold. Monday night was finally over and he was glad. All he wanted to do now was go home and spend time with his daughter until she fell asleep. As he passed the brothel he remembered that tomorrow night was when that stupid party was going to be going on. He had promised himself that Fridays would be the only day he would go but just one Tuesday wouldn't hurt. It was just going to be a bunch of dancers anyway it wasn't like he was going to make love to one of them. Once Erik arrived home, Clorinda was there waiting for him. She as sitting at the table finishing up her homework as usual awaiting to have dinner with her father.

"Daddy, what's for dinner?"

"Probably bread and milk." replied Erik as he opened the ice box to get the bottle of milk. Once he had prepared the meal for the both of them he sat down across from Clorinda and watched her eat thinking about what her teacher had told him earlier today.

"Clorinda, how was school?"

His daughter just shrugged at him and continued to eat her dinner.

"Anything happen today? Between other kids or your friends. Why don't you tell me about your friends."

"I don't have any. I don't like any of the children at my school."

"How come?"

Clorinda just shrugged at him, and continued to eat her dinner.

"Clorinda, I asked you a question. How come?"

At that moment Clorinda rose from her seat and pushed in her chair.

"I'm not feeling good, may I be excused?"

"You're excused." replied Erik as he placed his head down. He had said something to make her upset but couldn't understand what. Why had she refused to tell him about her friends? And why didn't she have any? Erik cleaned up from dinner and then walked over to her bedside and had a seat. He tucked her in beneath her blankets and ran his hand through her blonde locks.

"You know that you can tell me anything Clorinda, I'm your father. You don't have to tell me what you don't want to tell me but I am always here to listen. Are you being made a joke at your school? Tell me Clorinda, are the others laughing at you?"

"No, just leave alone daddy I'm not feeling well."

Erik sat at his daughter's bedside until she fell asleep. Afterwards he himself rose from her side and kissed her goodnight.

"Oh Christine, watch over our little angel. I believe she misses you more than I do and would surly hate to find out that she's getting bullied. I just hope that she's like me by choice and not because she is forced to. She's too beautiful to be forced into a life like mine my angel."

After blowing out the candle, Erik walked over to his bed in darkness and lied down awaiting for Tuesday to start….at least Tuesdays weren't as hectic.

**More to come soon! Give me your thoughts! Thanks!**


	4. To Talk To A Stranger

**Hey everyone! Next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy! Still don't own Erik…wish I did.**

The next morning, Erik woke like he did every other Tuesday morning. He would pull Clorinda out of bed and prepare breakfast as she groaned and argued the whole entire time. After packing her lunch and walking her to school he would walk to work to endure another day of teaching blind students how to play piano and sing. It wasn't bad enough that he left work the previous day full of frustration but now he had to return to the same frustration. He hadn't even been at work three hours when he began to get even more frustrated with the children's singing. In anger he slammed down the score to every song causing the room to silence.

"No, no no! How many times? How many times must I tell you about staying together? Now we will start from the beginning AGAIN!"

As soon as Erik was about to start everyone over again the doors to the room opened and in walked his boss. Erik who was grasping the sides of his podium glanced over and noticed that something was wrong from the expression upon his face.

"Is there something I can help you with Monsieur Murray?"

Monsieur Murray nodded, and motioned Erik to follow him. Before stepping off the podium, Erik folded up the music sheets and slammed them down on the podium to get the student's attention.

"Not a word until I return!"

Once the room was silent once more Erik followed Monsieur Murray down the hall demanding to know what the problem was.

"Monsieur Murray, I demand to know the meaning of this? You demand that I teach your students those horrible romance songs and then you pull me out upon one of my lessons. I demand to know what on earth couldn't have waited until after I was finished?"

"Monsieur Kire, you are the best teacher in this orphanage and I wouldn't have it any other way. You have stuck around longer than any other person that I ever hired and for that I'm grateful."

"Then why have you drug me out of their lesson?"

Monsieur Murray didn't answer him, and kept walking. Once the both of them were standing outside of his office, he opened the door. Inside Erik saw to his surprise Clorinda and her teacher. Clorinda had a black eye and looked as if she had been crying. Her teacher on the other hand looked as though she was angry by the expression upon her face. Both Erik and his boss entered and took a seat beside them, Erik demanding to know what went on.

"Clorinda? What's going on?" asked Erik reaching out to touch her black eye. Her teacher Madam Green immediately stood to her feet and got up into Erik's face full of such anger.

"The reason we are here Monsieur Kire, is because your daughter got into a fight this morning with a fellow student."

"Really? Who started it?"

"Surprisingly, your daughter."

Erik stood on his feet over powering Clorinda's teacher in height. He looked at her with all the frustration in the world and tried to stay calm as he replied to her harsh comments.

"First of all she has a name, it's Clorinda. Second of all my daughter wouldn't have started a fight if the student didn't say something to encourage it. Just what exactly took place?"

"A fight is what took place. Little Master Gary was walking to class and I witnessed your daughter punch him in the face causing him to punch her back. She was like a raging animal and she probably would have done a hell of a lot more if I hadn't stopped it. It's obvious that she is having trouble at home with just having a single father who works all the time. It is in my best interest that she should be in a home with both parents and all the attention she will need."

This had sent Erik over the edge causing him to want to tie a lasso tightly around the teacher's neck and choke her to death. Not suitable? What was it of her business to even think that he was a bad father?

"Clorinda has all the love she needs right at home and I will not have you trying to tell me how to raise my daughter! She is all I have left and I will not have you meddling in our relationship."

Madam Green took her seat once more and opened a file that she had brought along with her.

"This is Clorinda's school record. I tried to discuss this with you the other day but you wouldn't have it. She does not make friends with the other children and sits in the corner during recess and during class. After seeing her fighting with another student I have come to the conclusion that she has some sort of childhood depression caused by an unstable living environment. I think it's best that since she doesn't have her mother anymore it's best that you give her up. It's obvious that you can't raise a child because of the way she's acting out in school."

Monsieur Murray knew that Erik was getting frustrated so approached Madam Green and took her gently by the arm.

"I think that's it best if Monsieur Kire handled his daughter without your help."

"This isn't the last you've seen of me, I can promise you that."

Once Madam Green was out of the office, Monsieur Murray took a seat at his desk and glanced at Erik. He had felt so bad for him knowing that he was a single father and all and now Madam Green wanted him to give up his daughter.

"Erik, I want you to take the rest of the day off to go home and rest."

Erik took Clorinda by the hand and nodded as he left the office with his head down. The walk home was silent as Clorinda knew she had angered her father. Once they were back in their room Erik through Clorinda down on the floor and walked over to the counter to get something to drink.

"See what you've done!" yelled Erik as he greedily gulped down a glass of water. Clorinda just looked down and buried her head into her knees trying to hold back her tears.

"They're going to take you away Clorinda! Why? Why must you bring me such grief? If you're mad punch me! Punch me Clorinda! Why must you take it out on other students! Do you realize what your teacher was telling me today!" Erik approached his daughter and grabbed both her shoulders, yelling at her as she cried.

"Your teacher wants to take you away from me Clorinda! What is it? What is wrong with you? Tell me why you hate the world like me? The world has done nothing to you!"

"It took Mother away!" cried Clorinda as she buried her tear soaked face into her dress. Hearing his daughter sob had made him to hurt. His daughter meant the world to him and now someone wanted to take her away from his life just because he wasn't married. He had promised Christine that he was going to look after her forever and he vowed to keep that promise. Erik took his daughter in his arms and held her close to his body as she continued to cry.

"Oh Clorinda, you don't know how much you mean to me. Tell me, why? Why did you do such a thing today?"

Clorinda wiped her eyes and looked up at her father full of such sorrow.

"I hate it there daddy, everyday I get to be the butt of every joke."

"What joke? What could anyone possibly make out of you? You're a beautiful seven year old girl with the whole world at her feet."

Clorinda continued to cry as Erik held her and waited for his daughter to continue.

"People say mean things about you daddy. They say that you're a monster and kidnapped me when I was a baby because no one would give you one. They say that you're a murderer who kills the police at night. Such horrible things daddy, I can't take hearing it and so today when this boy Gary made a remark about you being a rapist I beat him. Please don't send me back, please don't send me back to that horrible school."

Erik sighed, and carried Clorinda over to her bed and lied her down.

"Clorinda, my whole life I've been taunted and made fun of but that doesn't give you a reason to beat anyone up. I love you so much Clorinda and I promise that nothing is ever going to hurt you ever. But when you cause trouble to others it causes a problem to me like today. If someone says something again just promise that you'll come and talk to me before acting out."

Clorinda hugged her father and wiped her eyes once more.

"I promise, but what are you going to do about school?"

"I'll think of something, you just go to sleep now."

Erik tucked Clorinda in and walked over to his kitchen to prepare himself something to eat. He wasn't even that hungry after the day's events but he had to eat something. After pouring himself a bowl of oats he added some hot milk to it and had a seat to eat it. As he placed his hand down beside the bowl he felt a loose piece of paper and picked it up to see that it was the flyer from the brothel. He had forgotten about the party that was happening that evening and for a second thought about skipping it. He knew that his place was at his daughter's side and if he left her she might wake up in a scared frenzy. He had definitely decided on not going, that was until he walked to his room and looked at himself in the mirror. His mask was still in place but his handsome side looked stressed out and exhausted. He needed a release and by going to the brothel was the best way to receive that release. After throwing on his black cloak and pulling the hood up, Erik walked out and began his journey to the brothel. The streets were dark and foggy with not a sole to be found making Erik as happy as can be. Once he reached the brothel and went in, the place was more crowded than he had ever seen it. It was different too, everything was decorated in bright colored streamers and on stage were dancers dressed in bright costumes and colorful masks. Erik took a seat in the corner and watched the dancers on stage as they danced and gave out lap dances to men who were seated in the front. How badly his body was telling him to go for it but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was so frustrated with what had happened earlier that he had no urge to feel the flesh of a strange woman against his body. What he wanted more than sex was to talk to someone to get his feelings off of his chest. Erik began to think about it and then came up with the craziest of ideas. Thinking quickly, Erik walked down the halls of the crowded brothel and approached Mama Morton who was standing close by patrolling the rooms.

"I'd like a room and the most intelligent dancer you have."

"Of course Monsieur." she replied unlocking the door to an empty room. Erik then entered as he usually did and had a seat on the bed, turning his body towards the window so he wouldn't see the woman who was going to walk in. A few minutes later he heard the door open and didn't bother turning to face who ever was entering.

"Good Evening Madam." replied Erik ever so softly.

"Monsieur."

Erik loved the sound of the woman's voice, and was so glad that Mama Morton had sent this one to his room. He had no intentions on sleeping with her and was going to talk to her instead, something that anyone has probably rented a room for.

"Madam, I wish to stay where I am. I don't wish to see what you look like and all I want you to do is sit up against my back. Can you do that for me?"

The girl did as she was asked and leaned up against Erik's back and waited for his next command.

"I didn't ask you to come here so I could sleep with you. I asked you to come here because I needed someone to talk to."

"Excuse me Monsieur?"

"I need someone to talk to and you're my only hope. All I want you to do is sit where you are and listen to me and if you can do that then I'll leave and pay you just as much as you'd earn on a one night stand."

"Sounds fair Monsieur, go on."

Erik sighed, and could feel the woman's warmth through his cloak.

"For the last few years I've been so angry with myself. I've been a horrible father and an even worse human being. My wife kept me on the narrow path and ever since she….she…."

"Yes Monsieur?"

"Ever since she left me I haven't been myself. My child is doing poorly in school and it's all because of me. Today I was pulled out of my work because my daughter got into a fight at school and now they want to take her away from me. My whole life I've been mistreated and taken advantage of that was until I met my wife. She changed my world and now that's she's gone I just don't know how to go on living, go on caring for my daughter."

"Monsieur, I understand how you feel. You shouldn't let your daughter go back to that school, not after what happened today."

"but what about an education? I could teach her but I can't leave my job we could never survive."

"My name is Madam Lady and I'm new here. Before I came here I was a teacher for a while back in Germany. If you like I could help you Monsieur, I could teach your daughter so that you may work."

"If you were a teacher how did you get into prostitution?"

"Things have not gone well for me Monsieur and I would like to get out of this business. No one will hire me as a teacher not after some of things that have happened to me. You can trust me monsieur, I would never do anything to harm a child."

"How long have you been in this business?"

"Six months and I hate every moment of it. If not for this job I wouldn't have a roof over my head nor food in my stomach."

"Where would you teach my daughter?"

"In my attic bedroom. There is a staircase outside these walls so she won't even have to walk inside the brothel. Send her up here in the morning and then I will keep her with me until you can pick her up after work."

"And you would do this for me?"

"Yes, you have my word. All I ask is that you pay me enough so that I will never have to sleep with men ever again."

"You have my promise Madam."

Erik sat up against the woman in silence for the longest time. His conversation was over and a big load was taken off of his shoulders. He had been so relieved that this girl had been given to him. It was as if God had sent her to him and for that he was grateful. It was at that moment that Erik turned to the girl to see that she had blonde hair and a mask upon her face. She couldn't see him because the hood of the cloak was over his face but she didn't seem afraid nor did she ask him to remove it. As Erik reached in his pocket to pay her, her hand stopped his and caused him to look up at her.

"No Monsieur, this conversation was on the house. You're not like other men and for that I am grateful. Never once have I ever experienced a job such as this one in all the time that I've been here. There has only been one other that has treated me like you have and for that I am also grateful."

"I am not an evil man Madam Lady, I am a mere creature who roams the night in search of comfort from the world. Maybe you do not understand but being a single parent isn't the easiest job in the world especially with a daughter like mine. She's quiet a handful and her mother used to say that she was just like me." Erik couldn't help but smile a little as he remembered his sweet Christine saying such things. The woman smiled at him, and got to her feet.

"I'd hate to be the one to leave you Monsieur but I must ask you if you would like to make love? That is my job and I'm sure Mama Morton would surly fire me if I didn't offer it to you."

This was tempting, but Erik always promised himself that he would only make love to a woman one day a week and that was on Fridays and Fridays only. He knew that once he broke his vow he was sure to want to return every Tuesday as well as on Fridays and then it would begin to turn into every Tuesday, Friday and Saturday or possibly every week. He had heard of rumors going around about diseases stirring up in the local Brothels and knew that the less he made love to women the less of a chance there was of him catching something.

"I'm sorry Madam, I would love to but I made a promise to myself years ago that I would only do it once a week and Friday is the day and only day I usually come here. I only came tonight because I needed someone to talk to."

"Then I shall make a promise to you. When you return on Friday I shall be here waiting for you and make love to you for free."

"Free? Why on earth would you do such a thing? couldn't you be fired for that?"

"No, you are paying me for teaching your daughter of course so I guess we're even. You deserve something for what you have given me tonight."

"You would do that for me?"

"Only if you want to Monsieur. I would certainly rather make love to you than of any other disgusting man that walks in here."

"Then I shall agree and accept your offer Madam."

With that, Erik rose to his feet and walked to the door, giving Madam Lady one last glance.

"Thank you again Madam Lady and I shall be here tomorrow morning with my daughter."

"You're quiet welcomed Monsieur and I really thank you for giving me the job."

Erik nodded, and walked out of the brothel to return home. He was so happy because he had gone in thinking that coming out was surly a mistake and now he was leaving with the promise of a teacher for Clorinda and the woman's body come Friday. Everything was perfect and now he only wished to keep it that way………..

**More to come soon! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	5. A New Teacher

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews….this chapter is pretty exciting and was a lot of fun to write! Enjoy and please send in your thoughts! Thanks!**

The next morning, Erik awoke and walked over to the window and lifted the blinds. Once the light shun in through the glass, he rubbed away the moisture and glanced at the snow covered ground. It had snowed over night, giving the already slim covering an even heavier coat. After throwing a log onto the fire, Erik walked over to Clorinda's bed and pulled the covers off of her body causing her to immediately wake up from the draft chilling her small form. Clorinda rolled over and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up to let her day begin. She glanced over at her father who was preparing breakfast and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Do I have to get up daddy? I know that you wouldn't send me back to that horrible school house."

"No, even better I found you a new teacher."

Clorinda moaned and plopped back onto her bed, placing the pillow over her face. Erik sighed and walked over to Clorinda and picked her up in his arms.

"Now Clorinda, don't be like this. Times are not so good right now and I can't afford to loose my job. If I lost my job we would be out on the cold streets with no food and no place to live. Can you please just try this new lady out and give her a shot?"

Erik placed Clorinda down on the counter and handed her a bowl of hot oatmeal before pacing over to her bedside to grab her a clean pair of clothes to wear. He then hurried back to her side and grabbed the bowl out of her hands so that he could dress her. After placing the pink dress over her head and slipping on her shoes he handed the bowl back to her and hurried over to his beside to get dressed. Dealing with Clorinda wasn't the easiest job in the world but he enjoyed her company as much as possible. If it were up to him he would quit his job in a second to stay at home with her but times were not good. The last thing he needed was to be out on the streets with her in the dead of winter. After throwing on a black shirt and a pair of trousers, Erik placed on his wig and mask before rushing back over to Clorinda to clean out her empty bowl.

"Go and grab your books." he replied as he watched Clorinda sway her feet back and fourth as she sat on top of the counter. If anything bothered Erik, it was when he would see Clorinda sitting somewhere as if she didn't know the daily routine, the same routine that they had been following for two whole years. Clorinda hopped down from off of the counter, and grabbed her books before throwing on her cloak to go out with her father. When she went looking for Erik again, she found him near the door putting on his black jacket and scarf.

"Come on, we're going to be late Clorinda." replied Erik as he watched his daughter pause by the fire place to tighten the grip she had on her books. After seeing his daughter struggle with her books, Erik approached her and took the three heavy books from her hands and lifted his daughter onto his shoulders.

"A real gentleman carries a lady's books to her class." he replied as they walked out of the room. Once Clorinda and Erik were out on the cold snow covered streets, Clorinda held onto her father tightly as he walked through the crowds of people.

"Daddy, who is my new teacher?"

"Her name is Madam Lady, she's very kind. I do believe that the both of you will get along great."

"You're not trying to replace mother are you?"

"Of course not, I can never ever replace your mother, no one can. I need to work and she offered to teach you. She's doing the both of us a really big favor Clorinda and so if you know what's good you best respect her, do you understand?"

"Yes daddy."

Once Erik made it to the brothel, he began to walk around to the back of the building to look for the staircase that she had mentioned about. Just as she had said, there was a brass staircase around the back of the Brothel that lead up to a closed door. The brothel wasn't the most welcoming building on the block but it was going to have to do for now. Once Erik walked up the stairs he lightly knocked on the door awaiting Madam Lady's appearance. Once the door opened, Erik stared at the woman he saw the night before and knew that she was frightened by his appearance. Her expression was as if something were wrong and he knew that it was because of his mask. She had blonde hair like the night before and her face, oh her face was so beautiful in Erik's eyes.

"I'm sorry Madam, please understand that I must wear this mask when in your presence even though I know that it frightens you."

The woman glanced up at Clorinda and smiled at her as if she had seen the child once before.

"No, it's perfectly fine. Please come in." she replied.

Erik entered the room, which was decorated in red curtains and little knickknacks. He saw the woman rush over to an end table that was close to her bed and turn over a picture frame but didn't care to ask what she was doing. Erik set Clorinda down at the woman's kitchen table before turning around to look at the woman once more.

"Are you sure that it's ok to leave her here with you?"

The woman just smiled at him as if this had been a daily routine and nodded.

"Yes it is perfectly fine. What is her name?"

"Clorinda, she's pretty easy to get along with once you get to know her."

Lady nodded, and kept staring up into Erik's face smiling at him. After a few moments Erik turned away causing Lady to wonder why.

"Is everything alright Monsieur?"

"Yes it's just…..its just that no one has ever smiled at me…..no one besides….Oh forget it. I should be going. I'll swing by after work and pick her up. If you should need me I work at the orphanage for the blind."

"We'll be alright."

Once Erik walked out, Lady sat beside Clorinda and smiled at her. Clorinda of course was sitting there with her head down, not even paying attention to Lady.

"Clorinda, I'm sure we're going to be best friends."

Clorinda lifted her head up to stare at the woman and turned from her.

"No we're not going to be best friends. My best friend has passed on and no one, not even you can replace her. You might as well just teach me what ever it is that you wanted to teach me and get on with the lesson."

Madam Lady opened Clorinda's reading book, and placed it in front of her.

"Very well, I guess our friendship can wait."

As another day's work played out into Erik's hands, he found himself once again rehearsing for the Valentine's day recital. He couldn't stand teaching the students such horrible music but did as his boss had asked him. This afternoon how ever he was finally allowed to be given a break and teach some piano instead. What made it even more likeable was that he was teaching his favorite student Emma. She had come a long way since he started teaching her piano. She at one time couldn't even hit a c note let alone a F note. Now she was playing Beethoven all by herself without Erik's help at all. Today however she had been given the chance to play a solo at the Valentine's day recital and Erik had to teach her. After lunch was over and he could finally put an end to his dreaded earlier rehearsal he walked to his music room to find Emma already sat at the piano. He sat down beside the young girl and opened up the sheet music to "Auld Lang Syne" before gently touching her hand.

"What are we going to learn today Monsieur Kire?"

"Auld Lang Syne."

"What is that?"

"A romantic song that was once famous in Paris. I thought that it would be a great solo for you to play at the Valentine's day recital. It has a lot of feeling to it and will bring emotion to the audience."

"Could you play it for me so I can hear it?"

Erik sat behind the girl, and lied his head onto her soft locks as he reached out and began to play the slow high noted song. As he played it, all Erik could think about was his angel Christine and the time that they had spent together. As the song carried on all he could think about was the time he and his angel had danced to this song years and years ago. The memory had played over and over in his head as he continued the song. He remembered what his angel was dressed in, how she smelled, and what she looked like as he led her into the ball room where the dance took place. Memories, such emotional memories filled his empty mind. Once the song ended, Erik couldn't help but be glad that Emma was blind or else she would have seen the tears that had started to flow. Once the tears began to drop onto Emma's head Erik watched as she reached up and felt her wet hair.

"Monsieur Kire, why are you crying?"

"I'm not." replied Erik as he wiped his wet eyes.

"Don't be ashamed Monsieur Kire, I wish I could cry. I'm blind and am incapable of doing such a thing. I often heard that it is un manly for a man to cry but I now see that it isn't'. Please tell me why you're crying? Please?"

Erik knew that he could trust Emma with anything and decided that it wouldn't be such a bad thing to tell her why.

"The song reminded me of my wife."

"Oh you're married?" Emma's voice had filled with such excitement once she had heard Erik speak of Christine.

"Yes, I was. Christine was everything to me and she saved me from my solitude. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be here right now, I'd probably be dead."

"Why would you be dead Monsieur Kire?"

"Because there were a lot of times that I felt like ending it. Once Christine came into my life I became a happier person and once I married her she became my world."

"What happened to her?"

"She died in an accident a few years ago. Ever since then I've been taking care of my daughter and working here."

"Could you ever love someone again?"

"No I don't think so. No one could ever love me like she did, she seen past my hideous face and found the true beauty that lied deep within my soul."

At that moment, Erik felt her small hand touch his thigh causing him to feel uncomfortable.

"Not even a blind girl?" asked Emma.

Erik removed her hand from off of his thigh and placed her hands over the ivory keys of the piano.

"No, you must understand that I am well into my forties and you are only in your teens. You will find someone who will treat you right and be around your age."

"Even someone like me?"

"Yes Emma, even someone like you."

With that, Erik sat there and listened to Emma play the same song that he had just played with hardly any mistakes at all. Once she was finished, he patted the girl on the head before getting to his feet.

"You'll do great."

Just then Erik heard the door open, and watched as Clorinda's old teacher Madam Green walked in. she seemed angry, and Erik quickly sent Emma on her way.

"Emma, go on and rehearse with Emily for a while. I have some business to take care of."

Once the girl was out of the room, Erik stood at his piano waiting for Madam Green to say what ever she had to say. He knew that she was angry about Clorinda's whereabouts but he refused to say "Hello" to her.

"Monsieur Kire, your daughter wasn't in class today! I demand to know why?"

"My daughter will not be attending your school any longer Madam Green. I have found other arrangements and therefore she will stay where she is today."

"Which is where? And with whom?"

Erik began to clean up his music sheets from off of the piano and dared not to turn towards Madam Green.

"That is none of your concern. She is my daughter and I will do what is best for her."

"Which is what?"

"To get her away from those horrible students and a bitch such as yourself."

This had made Madam Green very angry, so angry that she immediately shoved Erik onto the floor so hard that he landed on his bad arm causing him to screech in pain. In a few seconds flat, Erik's boss Monsieur Murray entered the room and ran over to help Erik up off of the floor, but was pushed away by him.

"I'm fine, just let me get up on my own."

"Are you sure you're ok Monsieur Kire?" asked Monsieur Murray with concern

Erik nodded, and watched as Monsieur Murray approached Madam Green, his face full of anger.

"I'm sorry Madam but you have no right walking into a building full of blind students while my teacher is teaching. Nor do you have any rights walking in here without my consent. I could call the police right now and have them escort you off the premises, but that would look bad on your record. Is there something I can help you with while you're standing here?"

Madam Green shook her head no pushed Erik's music off of the piano in anger.

"I'll leave now, but let it be known that as long as Clorinda is in that man's care I'll be around. I will not rest until I have her taken out of his home and put into better care."

With that being said, Madam Green left the room and slammed the door shut. Monsieur Murray picked Erik's music from off of the floor, and placed it onto the piano for him as he watched Erik struggle to his feet.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you."

"Look, if the big bad witch comes looking for you again just don't even give her the chance to talk to you. Stop what ever you're doing and come get me, no exceptions."

"Look Monsieur Murray I know that you're trying to help me but it's best if I deal with my problems alone."

"Not while you're working here Erik, just promise me that."

Erik nodded, and turned away from his boss.

"look Erik, I know that her threats about Clorinda bother you but I can assure you that she'll never get her, not while I'm around to back you up. You're a good father and that monster just doesn't see that."

"You haven't seen my face Monsieur. Too many people have and they'll be the ones to tear Clorinda away from me."

"Erik, you're a good man and a hell of a teacher what more could anyone want? Look go home and enjoy the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Monsieur Murray then turned away to walk out and Erik couldn't help but think that maybe his boss was trying to become his friend, his first real friend. After checking his pocket watch, Erik finished cleaning up and walked out to go to the brothel to pick his daughter up. The streets were dark and filled with ice causing him to walk a little bit slower to avoid falling. Once he made it to the brothel, he walked up the staircase and knocked on the door. When Lady appeared, she smiled at him and motioned for Erik to come inside.

"I really shouldn't, it's getting late and I should really be going home." replied Erik.

"Nonsense, come in and warm yourself up. You'll get phenomena staying out there too long."

Erik was cold, and so he decided to accept Lady's offer to come inside even if it was just for a few minutes. Clorinda was sat at the table drawing on a piece of paper while the stove behind her was heating a pot of delicious smelling food. Lady took Erik's coat and hung it over the fire to dry while Erik stood in the doorway not knowing what to do.

"I hope she wasn't any trouble today."

"Not at all, she's an excellent student." replied Lady as she walked over to the stove to stir what ever was in the pot.

"Are you cooking?"

"Yes, it is pretty close to dinner time."

"We'll be leaving then. It's not right for my daughter and I to impose on such a late hour."

Lady immediately came from the stove and forced Erik to sit down at the table.

"No, no not at all. I actually made dinner for the three of us."

"No, I couldn't possibly accept that from you Madam Lady."

"And why on earth not? I taught Clorinda today and I surly can't let her leave on an empty stomach. Please stay and eat dinner with me, it's the only way I know how to repay you for giving me the job."

Erik sighed, and nodded at her request. He had to admit that even though he wasn't fond of blondes, Lady was a beautiful woman and there was just something about her that was so familiar that he was immediately drawn to. Once dinner was ready, Lady set out three bowls and poured the hot mushroom soup into them. Afterwards, Lady poured Erik a glass of red wine without asking and then one for herself before sitting down beside him. Erik looked at his glass of wine and then at her.

"Is there something wrong Monsieur?"

"No it's just that….the wine? And….oh never mind."

"What about the wine?" asked Lady.

"No it's just that….."

"Mother used to pour him wine all the time without asking him because she knew that red wine was his favorite." interrupted Clorinda.

Lady immediately took the wine away from him, and poured it back into the bottle before filling his empty glass up with water.

"I'm so sorry Monsieur, please forgive me."

"No, it's ok I like red wine. Just….it was just a bad memory is all."

Lady sat the glass of water down next to him, and began to eat her soup. The rest of the meal was in silence, and once every last drop was eaten she gathered up the dishes and walked over to the tub to wash them. Erik approached her and grabbed a towel from off of the rack and began to dry the clean wet dishes that she sat aside.

"Oh no Monsieur, you don't have to do that."

"I want to, you made dinner and now the least I can do is dry the dishes."

"What is your name Monsieur?"

"Erik Kire."

"You're not married?" asked lady as she handed Erik another clean dish.

"No, I had a wife named Christine and she died two years ago…..from a train accident. She fell off of a train that we were escaping on and I witnessed her fall almost ten stories before blacking out."

"You didn't go back? Maybe she would have survived."

"No, no one could have survived that fall."

"So why come to the Brothel? If you loved her so much why come here to this dirty place?"

"It's not sex that I'm after Madam Lady….it's hard to explain. The way Christine and I lived was more than a fairy tale romance. After we made love we would lie in each other's arms gazing upon each other as if it were our last moment together. I had an injury a few years ago that damaged my arm and since then I can hardly use it let alone pleasure myself. So one night a year ago I came here and found that when I wear my mask and close my eyes without looking at the girl I can have that same feeling as when I was with Christine. The warmth, the pleasure, the love…..all I have to do is picture her face and call out her name …..and that is what brings me here."

"So you do it with the same girl or a different one each time?"

"A different girl I suppose but I don't ever look at them that much so I don't know. I just go into the room and close my eyes and imagine Christine's face and body before me. I know it's hard for you to understand but the truth is that I don't just wear this mask because I want to. I'm a prisoner hiding behind it because the truth is that the mask wears me. I'm hideous and that is why I don't have a wife and why I must come to the brothel."

Madam Lady turned away and dropped a bowl causing it to smash onto the floor. Her eyes were full of tears and Erik just couldn't understand why. He quickly got down onto the floor and began to gather up all the pieces into the towel before standing up and throwing them away.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Look, I respect you for teaching Clorinda and feeding us tonight. God only knows how hard the times are with money and work….If you don't feel comfortable about Friday I won't force you. After hearing what I have said to you just now I wouldn't blame you for backing down."

Madam Lady shook her head, and looked up at him.

"I haven't changed my mind at all and now that I'm teaching your daughter I have no reason to sleep with anyone else because you're paying me. Friday of course is free because I already promised you I'd do it for free."

"Ok then, I should be going, but I will see you tomorrow morning that is if you still want to teach my daughter?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Monsieur."

Erik smiled, and put on his jacket and placed Clorinda up onto his shoulders.

"Say goodbye to Madam Lady; Clorinda."

"See you tomorrow Madam." replied Clorinda with a big smile. Lady walked Erik to the door, and turned to face him before letting him walk out. Erik couldn't help but notice that something was on her mind.

"Are you alright Madam? You look like the cat who swallowed the canary."

"No, I'm fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." replied Erik giving her one last glance. Once Erik and Clorinda were gone, Lady rushed over to the window and watched them walk away. It was then that she lifted up the picture that she flipped over earlier that morning and couldn't hold back her tears any more and let herself begin to sob. As she sobbed, she reached up for her blonde curls, and pulled them away, throwing the wig aside and letting her chocolate brown locks flow beneath her face. Two years, two years she has lived on thinking that her angel was dead. As she sat down beside her bed she looked at her wedding picture of her and her angel. The night before when she was sitting back to back against a man in a dark cloak she would have never thought in a million years that it was her angel Erik. She was so ashamed with having to become a prostitute that she hid herself beneath the wig to prevent herself from being recognized. She was so lucky that she had or else this morning she would have surly been recognized by Erik and Clorinda. She was so shocked to have seen Erik behind the door this morning that she almost blew her cover by wanting to sob at the sight of him and her daughter. She had even forgotten about his love of wine that she had almost blown her cover at dinner. How badly she wanted him to stay with her, how badly she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Erik would surly be ashamed of her for becoming a prostitute that it was best that she stayed in character until she could figure out how to tell him. After hearing why he came to the brothel Christine's world came undone. He missed her, still after all these years he missed her body, missed her love, missed her everything. She herself had only been working at the brothel for maybe two weeks and now she no longer had to sleep with men because once again her angel has come and saved her…..her angel who has once again come back into her life. She knew that he had kept his promise about caring for Clorinda because she looked so grown and healthy and yet she still looked like Erik just more beautiful than ever. Erik was truly back in her life and now she vowed to keep it that way no matter what. Christine on the other hand had to be more careful about what she did because the last thing she wanted was for Erik to find out who she really was before she came up with a way of telling him herself…

**More to come soon! What did you think? Please tell me! Thanks!**


	6. Snow

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming…here's the next chapter! Will Christine keep her identity hidden?….enjoy!**

Early the following morning, Christine awoke to a knocking at her door. She stirred from the covers as she did every morning and placed the wig over her head before walking to the door. She knew that it couldn't be Erik because it was way to early in the morning. Once she opened the door, to her surprise she spotted Mama Morton standing in her doorway.

"Mama Morton, good morning."

"Madam Lady, you haven't been at work in over two days. Is there a reason why?" the older woman who stood before her demanded and answer, and Christine had to pause to think of the right one.

"I'm sorry Mama Morton, but I found another job and been doing that instead."

"Such as?"

"I teach a small girl school so that her father can work during the day. He pays me well Mama Morton, really he does."

Mama Morton had become angry and filled with such rage at the answer that she had received. For the past few days she had been thinking that maybe her worker had been sick, or maybe even dead! But no she had just found a better job and hadn't told her till now.

"May I remind you that you're renting out a room on the top of my brothel! Either you come back to work tonight or you better be out of this room by tomorrow. What do you think this is? Bodenheim Palace?"

Christine couldn't go back to sleeping with strange men, she just couldn't not with Erik being back in her life. Before Christine could even answer Mama Morton, she watched her storm away down the stairs and back into her Brothel. Christine had only taught Clorinda one single day which wasn't enough for her to put a down payment on a room let alone pay the rent. Even with two lessons taught she still wasn't going to have enough money to get a room else where. Christine didn't want to return to prostitution but it was turning out that she had no choice. It was the dead of winter and the last thing that she needed was to be out on the streets. But now that Erik was alive and around she couldn't betray him, not any longer. No sooner had she dressed herself, Erik was knocking at the door. Once she answered it she stared at her handsome husband. Yes he had aged a little but he was still as handsome as the last time she saw him years ago. He entered and sat Clorinda at the kitchen table before turning to leave when Christine stopped him.

"Can I speak with you in private?" questioned Christine as she looked up at her angel of music with such concern. Once she saw him nod, she took him by the arm and led him over to a private corner that was in her room and looked at him once more. This had been the closest they had been ever since the train accident.

"I don't know if I can teach Clorinda anymore."

"What do you mean? she really likes you and coming from Clorinda that's a compliment."

"It's not her, it's just that….well Mama Morton came here this morning and hasn't seen me working in the brothel in the last few days. Now that I'm teaching your daughter I don't have to sleep around any more and if I don't then she's going to kick me out of this room."

"And so?"

"I won't have enough money to rent a room elsewhere. I don't want to be out on the streets monsieur, and I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't an emergency…..but….but I wanted to know if I could have an advancement on my month's pay? Please I beg of you to do it just this once. "

"Normally I would Madam Lady but things aren't well right now. If you really want my advice, teach Clorinda during the day and then work at the brothel at night."

"I can't….."

"Why on earth not? You're a young girl and need the money."

"I can't monsieur, I hate it there please just help me. I have helped you and now you must help me."

Erik pushed Christine aside, and angrily walked to the door to leave.

"Just because you made me dinner last night does not mean that you're my wife now! You teach my daughter and I will pay you for that and nothing more. You're not my friend nor will you ever be!"

With that, Erik walked out and slammed the door behind him. Christine ran to the window and watched as he stormed off to work in such anger. Once she could no longer see him, Christine had a seat at her kitchen table and opened Clorinda's math book. She watched as Clorinda took out her quill and began to write down the equations that were on the page. Christine couldn't understand why her daughter was using a quill to write when fountain pens and led pencils were available everywhere for daily use.

"Clorinda, why are you writing with a quill? Pencils are what everyone's using now a days."

"My father forbids me to use anything else. One time I was using a pencil to write down something for my homework and he went mad and through it into the fire. You see before my mother died she bought him one of the first fountain pens that were ever invented and after she died he stopped using it. I think that he's afraid of it ever dying like my mother did and so as long as there is ink in the pen, her soul will stay alive. You really shouldn't mind my father's anger, he's quite famous for it."

"Do you miss your Mother?"

"Of course, who wouldn't? she was my best friend and now she's gone."

"Your mother is around you Clorinda, no matter where you go she's there with you even though you can't see her."

It was then for the first time in two years Christine witnessed her daughter smile.

Erik sat in his music room working in solitude and in silence. He was relieved when his boss told him that he wouldn't have to teach anybody today because they were getting checkups by the local doctor. The common cold was something new to Erik and seemed to spread rapidly in New York during the winter time. He himself hadn't been feeling himself but knew that his body was used to shaking off any virus within a few days. Ever since more and more immigrants had been coming and moving into the city more and more diseases been named and more were being spread than treated. When he arrived in New York two years ago he only knew of one doctor for his part of town and now there were five. As Erik sat there writing his music he couldn't help but begin to feel hot and removed his jacket to try an relieve some of the discomfort that he was feeling. He had found it weird to be hot because even in the dead of winter he had always found himself not dressed enough in the dreaded music room. After removing his jacket he felt a bit better and continued to write down some more of his ideas for an opera he had been working on. It was then that he began to feel cold again so reached over and placed his jacket back on to get the chill from out of his bones. He began to think that if he ate something he would begin to feel better so reached over in his bag to grab the apple that he had packed earlier in the morning. As he re dipped his feather quill into the ink that he had set out on his desk he bit into the red shinning peal of the apple and sat the rest down beside the bottle of ink. Within a few seconds, Erik began to suspect that hunger had not been the problem when he began to feel hot again. It was then that his boss Monsieur Murray walked in and found Erik removing his jacket once more. He approached his desk, and leaned up against it's pine varnished surface.

"My god Erik, you're going to catch your death in here if you start stripping your clothes. It's colder than the north in this blasted room."

Erik placed down his quill in anger, and looked up to face his boss with such sarcasm.

"Well Monsieur Murray, the fact is that I'm not feeling so well and my body can't decide weather it's hot or cold. I just prefer to be left alone right now so I can work in peace."

Monsieur Murray looked Erik in the face and noticed that he was a deathly pale color unlike he usually was and he looked extremely tired.

"You know Erik, the doctor is finishing up with the children. Maybe he should have a look at you cause you really don't look so well. I could tell him to come down here to check you out if you want."

"No Monsieur Murray, I have never needed a doctor and I'm not going to start now. I'll be fine in the morning once I get my rest."

"Then I want you to go home then and take it easy. You're not teaching anyone today and so it's best if you go on home."

"I'll be fine."

"No buts, go on home."

Erik didn't feel like arguing with his boss, so just packed up his things and walked out into the cold streets of New York. It was still daylight out and the weather didn't make the trek to the brothel any easier. As he was walking, he began to cough so hard that he was bringing up mucus. He couldn't be getting sick, the last thing he needed was to become sick when he had his daughter to care for. Once he made it to the brothel, it had begun to start snowing again making him even more colder than he already was. When he knocked on the door, Christine answered and almost fell over at the sickly sight of her beloved Erik.

"Monsieur Kire, you don't look well. Is everything alright? You're two hours early."

Erik shivered as he stood in the doorway. He didn't want to deal with what Madam Lady had to say let alone with her. All he wanted was to get his daughter and go home so he could rest and shake his illness off.

"I'm not feeling so well Madam Lady, please just get my daughter for me so I can go home and sleep this off."

Christine knew how stubborn her husband was. He was the kind of person who wouldn't ask for help even if he was bleeding out of every ounce of his body. He was someone who didn't like to ask for help no matter the situation. She knew though that if she didn't help him he was bound to die of pneumonia else where.

"I'm famous for making the best green tea around Monsieur, I'm sure it would make you feel a lot better."

"No thank you Madam, all I want to do is sleep off my illness in my own bed."

"One cup Monsieur, that's all I ask of you."

Erik paused for a moment at the familiarity in her voice. His eyes met hers as he had to hear it from her voice one more.

"What did you say Madam?"

Christine could have killed herself for saying such a familiar line, one that she knew stabbed his heart every time she said it. "that's all I ask of you" what was she thinking when she thought up such a line! She quickly reworded her phrase before saying anything else.

"I mean please Monsieur, won't you come in and have a cup of tea?"

Erik rubbed his eyes tiredly and nodded figuring that he was too tired to argue with such a request. Once he entered, he found Clorinda sitting at the table finishing what ever work Madam Lady had assigned her. After taking a seat at the table, he watched her place a pot of water over the fire and heat it up. Once again Erik felt the need to cough and did so once again brining up mucus from his chest. Clorinda looked up at her father, her face filled with such concern as to if her father was alright.

"Daddy, are you ok? You don't sound so good."

"I'll be fine Clorinda, I just need my rest is all."

"Because when we first got to New York I heard someone make that sound and then he died."

Erik sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair just wanting to put himself to sleep so that he could shake what ever illness he had.

"Clorinda, please just leave me alone for five minutes while I try to rest."

There was no way that Christine was letting her angel of music leave her when he sounded the way he did. Once she took out a mug she poured a tablespoon of the green tea mix into it and then a bit of herbs before pouring the water into it. The herbs wouldn't only help him with his cough, but they would also make him drowsy. Once he would want to fall asleep, Christine would lie him in her bed and let him sleep. There was no way she was letting him walk home in such cold weather especially when he was already sick. No, he would stay with her until his illness passed and Erik was strong enough to leave. Once Christine placed the mug down in front of him, she watched as Erik picked up the steaming glass and drank the liquid that was inside of it. She knew that he would surly rise any second and want to leave but the herbs were going to stop it. Erik needed rest and she knew that as soon as he would walk home he would dart for his piano and wind up spending the whole night at it's keys. Even when she was with her angel of music there weren't many times where she would wake up and see him lying beside her. A few seconds later she watched as Erik's eyes began to look heavy causing him to hunch over the table a little bit.

"Erik, are you alright?"

"Yes, just tired is all."

Christine knew that this was her shot to get him to stay. She calmly rose to her feet and got to his side to help him stand. Once Erik was on his feet, Christine walked him over to her bed and lied him down between the sheets. Afterwards she covered him up and watched her angel of music fall asleep. It had been so long since the last time she watched him sleep, and couldn't have asked for anything better than seeing him in her bed once more. The snow was falling outside and having Erik and Clorinda with her was the best thing anyone could ever give her.

When he opened his eyes, everything was dark. There were no candles lit, nor did he know or want to know where he was. He could feel soft blankets surrounding him, and his head was lying on something soft as well. It was then that he began to hear the movement of something in the room. The creaking of the floor boards were enough to let him know that someone else was in the room with him. He then saw the flame of a candle appear at his bedside and then the body of Madam Lady standing there as well. She was dressed in her nightgown and Erik couldn't help but notice to how beautiful she looked. She took a seat at his side and pushed the covers closer to his body.

"Did I fall asleep in here?" asked Erik.

"Yea, it's Friday morning, 3am to be exact. Keep your voice down so Clorinda doesn't wake up."

"I slept all night?"

"Yea you were pretty tired."

Erik tried to sit up when Christine stopped him.

"I shouldn't be here, it isn't proper for me to be sleeping in your bed."

Christine looked down in embarrassment. She had to give it to Erik, no matter how sick or ill he was he always had a certain gentleman manner about him. She knew that it was best if he stayed where he was though.

"How do you feel?"

"A little better but my chest is so itchy."

"Could I have a look at it?"

Once Erik nervously nodded, Christine unbuttoned his shirt and shun the candle light on his bare flesh. To her surprise, he had small rashes all over his pale chest causing her to become concerned.

"Erik, you don't look so good. You have rashes all over your abdomen."

"I'll be ok once I get to work."

Christine immediately pushed Erik back down onto the mattress and covered him up.

"You're not going anywhere, for all I know you could have the chicken pox. I'm calling your work and telling them that you're staying home sick today."

"You're not the boss of me! I'm going to work and you're not stopping me."

"No you're not Erik, if you have chicken pox you could spread it to the entire orphanage."

"If I don't go to work, you don't get paid, and if you don't get paid then you won't teach my daughter."

"Killing yourself isn't going to change anything. I love teaching Clorinda and if you can't pay me this week then that's fine. You need your rest and going to work sick isn't going to change anything."

Erik sat up and looked at Madam Lady full of such surprise.

"Are you playing me woman? You'd actually have me lie here in your bed all day long instead of me going to work to pay you off for the week?"

Christine nodded, and got to her feet and walked over to her medicine cabinet. She took out a pink bottle full of calamine lotion and walked back over to Erik and took out a container of cotton balls.

"What's that?"

"Calamine lotion, it's going to stop your itching."

"I'd rather just scratch myself."

Christine smiled, and began to dab the pink liquid all over his rashes as Erik groaned in pain.

"if you scratch yourself then the rash is going to spread. Just do me a favor and don't scratch any part of your body."

Once Christine was finished putting the calamine lotion on Erik, she covered him up and blew out the candle.

"Where are you going?" asked Erik as he snuggled back into the blankets.

"Back to sleep I guess."

"where are you sleeping?"

"on the floor."

Erik moved over, and patted the other side of the bed.

"No, please it's warmer up here."

Christine smiled at his request, and lied down beside him. Her angel of music was sick and she was going to make sure that he stayed put even if she had to lie there with him all day. As she was lying there with him in silence she began to remember that it was Friday, the day that she had promised to sleep with him. She couldn't do it, she knew that he would recognize her once he saw her naked. She didn't like seeing Erik sick, but if he had the chicken pox she could use that as an excuse as to why she shouldn't sleep with him. Christine wanted to sleep with her angel so bad but couldn't risk her identity being uncovered.

"I don't think we'll be fornicating tonight Madam. I wouldn't want to give you what ever I have. I would love to but I can't take the risk."

Christine sighed in relief and closed her eyes.

"can you make me a promise?" asked Erik

"What?"

"When I'm better will you still keep your promise to me?"

Christine paused at her angel's request. It had been over two years since the last time they had slept together and all she wanted to do was tell him "Yes". But the more and more she thought about it the more and more she realized that she couldn't. Of course she could do it with the lights out so he wouldn't see anything but what if he recognized the sex? What if her angel of music remembered the way she used to do him when they were married? Then again if she said no he would surly take Clorinda away from her and they would never see each other again.

"Of course Erik."

"Is it still snowing outside?"

"Yes, it's getting worse as each hour passes."

"If you used to be a teacher, why did you become a prostitute?"

Christine began to cry and was so glad that the lights were out and he couldn't see her tears. Horrible memories, memories of her past and her future had filled her mind.

"I became a teacher after my husband died…….my husband has done some horrible things and so the other teachers booted me out. I loved my husband with all my heart but others just couldn't see the true beauty that he was."

"Erik couldn't help but agree to what she was saying. He too was an outcast, an outcast who lived his life with no respect from others.

"I understand how you feel. The only one who understood me was my wife and she's gone now."

Christine didn't have anything else to say. What could she say to that? Her husband was lying right beside her and all she could do was listen and not cuddle him. She wanted to go back into the past and have things like the way they used to be. She knew that the only way that it was going to happen was if she told Erik the truth, something that she wasn't ready to tell……

**More to come soon**


	7. Hypothetically

**Hey everyone thanks for continuing to read! Here's the next chapter…enjoy.**

Once the sun had come up the light from it's surface had shun in through the frozen bedroom window causing it to annoy Erik's closed eyes. Once he began to notice it, he pulled the warm comforter over his head and rolled over so the darkness could surround him once more. By now his whole body was itching and he didn't even want to look at himself in the mirror. He kept hoping that the rash was nothing more than an allergic reaction to something he had eaten and not the dreaded chicken pox virus. He had kept his promise to Madam Lady and fought himself to not scratch the red blisters that had formed all over his body. The last thing he needed was for one of them to break open and irritate his already irritated flesh. His flesh was frail enough without having the annoyance of itchy blisters covering it. He had to go to the bathroom so bad that he couldn't even fall back asleep, at least not until the pressure in his bladder subsided. Erik was so cold that after he rose to his feet he wrapped a small blanket around his body before walking to the other side of the room where a cheap aluminum toilet sat. As he relieved himself, he shivered and pulled the blanket closer to his body. The itching sensation was driving him completely mad to a point where he had to look at himself just to see how bad the infection was. After pulling up his pajama trousers, Erik walked over to the mirror that was attached to Madam Lady's vanity and stared at himself. To his surprise he noticed that his face was clear of any rashes and was just a pale color. It was then that he slowly unbuttoned his night shirt and pulled back each side to spot the ugliest sight besides his face that he had ever seen. His chest was pale in most spots but covered in small red rashes and blisters. Erik quickly tore back the sleeves of his shirt to see that the infection hadn't spread to his arms giving him a sigh of relief. He then pulled the waist band of his trousers away from his waist and glanced down to see that not only were his thighs covered in the blisters but so was his pelvic area. He just couldn't understand what he had, it couldn't have been the chicken pox virus because his whole body would have been covered in the spots. No this infection only covered his chest and bottom half of his body.

After lying back in bed he stared up at the ceiling as he pondered what on earth the infection could be. He was fifty percent sure that it wasn't a sexually transmitted disease because he was too careful for something like that to happen meaning that he wore protection each and every single time he lied with one of the tramps from the brothel. He also knew that it wasn't a sexually transmitted disease because if that were the case the blisters would be all over his manhood and not his body. As he closed his eyes, he wondered where his daughter and Madam Lady were? They weren't in the room giving Erik the hint that they had gone out some where, but where? It was snowing and most likely freezing outside. It was then that Erik realized that it was Friday morning and he still hadn't called his boss about not coming into work. His boss would surly fire him for not showing up for a days work. He had never taken off a day since he was hired, and he was surly glutton for punishment if he didn't let his boss know. Once again Erik rose to his feet and went for the old telephone that was hanging on the wall, that was until he saw a note hanging there next to it. He picked it and noticed that it was addressed to him surly meaning that it was from Lady.

" _Daddy, _

_Don't worry about me or Madam Lady, we just walked to the bakery to grab a few pastries for breakfast. I know that you're probably concerned about me going out into such bad weather but I assure you that we'll be fine. I told Madam Lady that we had to watch out for ice and be careful where we stepped so we won't fall. She completely understands your concern, just as mother used to do. I'll speak to you later when we return. Oh and before I forget, Madam Lady said to tell you that you don't have to worry about calling your boss about not coming in today because she already did it for you. Monsieur Murray didn't mind at all and said for you to take as much time as you need and he hopes that you feel better. Madam Lady told me about your illness and was going to serve you a glass of orange juice and toast but decided that you would feel better if we bought you some raison sticky buns from the bakery. I know that they're your favorite but how did she know? She must be a great mind reader. Get some rest and I hope you feel better soon._

_Love Clorinda"_

Erik smiled at the letter, and decided that maybe if he took a bath he'd feel better. Since he had been sweating and itching he didn't smell like himself which bothered him. No matter how sick he was nothing bothered him more than not smelling like the rich cologne that he always wore. After getting undressed and filling the large tub up with hot water he slipped himself into it and let the water soak into his rashy skin. Seconds later he heard the door open and the sound of Clorinda's voice fill the room. Moments later he saw his daughter at his side. She looked concerned and kept staring at his chest which began to bother him.

"Daddy, you have a really bad rash."

Erik didn't say anything until he watched his little girl reach out to touch his chest. That was when he immediately reached out to grab her arm to stop her. He hated when he had to grab his daughter like he did but he couldn't bare for her to touch him and risk catching what ever he had. Erik watched as the grip he had on his daughter's arm brought tears to her eyes. He immediately let her go, and sat himself up to meet her eye to eye.

"Oh Clorinda I'm so sorry. You shouldn't touch me, not until I find out what caused my rash. Is your arm alright? Really I'm sorry."

Clorinda looked at her arm to see a bruise forming where Erik had grabbed her.

"I'll be alright daddy."

It was then that his daughter walked away leaving him to sulk in the water. He cursed himself for leaving his mark upon his daughter's arm. How could he be so careless? After washing his hair, he began to gently wash his face. His skin was so frail and he couldn't help but miss his Christine's gentle touch. After he was finished washing his body, Erik rose to his feet and wrapped a towel around his bare waist and placed his white mask over his face. As he walked out into the bedroom area, he glanced over at Madam lady who was sitting down the box of sweets on the table. The last thing he wanted was to dress himself in the same clothes that he had undressed out of. They smelled horrible and were covered in sweat, something that wasn't appealing to him or his clean body.

"Lady, have you anything I could borrow?"

In a flash, Christine dropped everything that she was doing and rushed over to her

Bureau and opened it to see what she could find him to wear. As she rummaged through the back, she found to her surprise one of Erik's old shirts. No matter where she had moved she always seemed to bring something of Erik's with her to cling onto during those lonely nights. As she handed him the white shirt, she watched him slip it on and look at it. Christine only hoped that he didn't recognize it and ask where she had gotten it from.

"it was my husbands." replied Christine as she quickly switched the subject.

"Do you have any undergarments to go with it?"

Christine laughed and went back searching in her bureau. There wasn't much of Erik's that she had kept but a few pairs of his clothes were just some of the things that she did have. She was glad that he hadn't gone into her bureau on his own due to the fact that she had stuck everything she owned that belonged to Erik into the back and through a coat over it. The last thing she needed was for him to find their wedding pictures of personal notes to each other. After grabbing a pair of loose trousers, she handed them to Erik and waited for him to remove the towel to slip them on. After a few seconds she had snapped back into reality and remembered that he knew her as Madam Lady and not as his beloved Christine Kire. He looked at her with such confusion making it seem as if she was waiting for him to drop his pants just so she could see what he was covering with the towel.

"Are you waiting for something Madam Lady?" asked Erik in a confused tone of voice.

Christine felt so stupid, how could she have done this to herself? She needed an answer, but not just any answer, a well though up one. One that didn't make her look like a typical wanton or sleazebag .

"For a "Thank you" is all." replied Christine.

At that moment the concern in his face dropped and she knew that he had believed her.

"Thank you Madam Lady."

Hearing his voice fill her ears once more made Christine feel like she used to. She used to see her angel of music undress almost each and every time that he prepared himself for a bath but now was a different time. She couldn't, she wouldn't, not while he still knew her as Madam Lady. Christine turned away and tended to Clorinda who was preparing the table for breakfast. When Christine turned towards where Erik was changing she spotted him fully clothed and as handsome as the last day they spent together. Once they were all together once more, they took a seat at the table and Christine handed out the sweet raisin sticky buns that she had bought from the bakery. Erik was sick and usually someone's favorite things would make a person feel better, in Erik's case those things being sticky buns.

"Erik, how's your rash?" asked Christine, hoping that the taste from the pastry was healing him. Erik took a sip of his tea and wiped his sticky fingers off with his spare napkin before looking up.

"Please Lady, I would find this conversation more appropriate if continued when we aren't eating."

Christine was sure that he didn't have chicken pox because by now his whole body would have been covered in spots. No he had something else but what? Her worst nightmare was to find out that he had caught a sexually transmitted disease but then again she knew that her Erik was too smart to do something stupid to risk that. She was curious though as to how many women he had slept with? The thought of him sleeping with any one but her turned her stomach but then again she had done the same thing. Christine needed to find out the details of what Erik had done over the past two years and she needed to know now. Watching him eat in silence wasn't helping one bit and just made her want to yell for him to talk. Two years, it had been two whole years since the last time she had laid within her angel's arms and spoke softly to him. Two years since the last time she had seen him fully naked, two years since the last time she heard him call out her name as they made love to each other. She needed to hear him, hear him talk to her as his wife, call out her name as they made sweet love. She needed to feel every inch of his touch, his body, his everything and she needed it now.

"Daddy?" replied Clorinda, causing Christine to break out of her day dreams. Erik looked up at his daughter's reply and waited for her to ask what ever it was that she wanted to ask him.

"The snow has stopped and I was wondering if I could go and play in it? I swear I'll stay close by and in your view."

"No, you might catch a cold or slip and fall. I can't afford for something to happen to you not with the way things are."

Christine had to admit that Erik had definitely kept his promise about watching over their little girl. She understood that he wanted to shelter her from life's dangers but it was only snow. Christine knew that with Clorinda gone for a while it would give her and Erik the chance to be alone so she could privately speak with him.

"There is a field right across the way Erik. She would be out of harms way over there and I could watch her from the window." Christine had to make sure that she sounded as if she wanted Clorinda to have fun so it wouldn't seem as if she wanted to be alone with Erik. This how ever made him very angry especially since she was going over his authority.

"How dare you woman! To go over my head like that? You don't understand what I've been through! Why don't you try making a promise to your husband, a promise to watch over your child, never letting anything happen to them, never letting them out of your sight! As I held my wife's slipping arms from that train she made me promise! And then you come along and think that you're her mother? No one will ever be her mother besides her mother!"

"Daddy, it's ok really. I was stupid for even asking to play in the snow. I'm sorry, just don't yell at Madam Lady it's not her fault."

The sorrow in Clorinda's voice brought Christine to tears. Two years ago she had made Erik promise her something that she knew that he would already do. This was mostly her fault because she not only went looking for him when she got better, but she also assumed that he couldn't take care of her causing their last words together to be a stupid promise. Her last words should have been "Erik don't let me go" or "I love you angel" but no her last words were "Promise me…." afterwards she did manage to say "I love you" but they should have been the first words. Christine had been found by a band of traveling gypsies who nursed her back to health and cared for her broken ribs and leg. The first thing that she remembered when she awoke was Erik's face, and then her baby. The fall had not only injured Christine, but also the baby growing inside of her. Later on she had found out that Raoul had gotten drunk after Erik had gotten away and wound up sleeping with one of the patrons from the gala causing her to become pregnant and for Christine's worries to finally be over. Once the palace had gotten news about the pregnant woman everyone had long since pushed aside Christine as the Countess and handed the job over to Raoul's new mistress. After healing, she automatically assumed that her angel and daughter were dead and moved on, taking a teaching job in Paris. She had not worked at the school house for even a year when everyone had started to notice her as the infamous "Phantom Lover" Most of the parents had retaliated against her and ordered her to leave the city at once, some even tried to set her apartment on fire. The last straw took place on a dark stormy night when the whole city had ran her out of town with torches and pitch forks screaming out horrible vulgar names. Afterwards, Christine had lived on the streets for the longest time, hungry, cold and homeless. Most nights she wondered even if she was going to make it till morning, that was until just recently. She hadn't known when she came to New York but that wasn't really important. What was important was the night she came across the brothel. It looked warm, dry and safe from the horrible winter weather and decided to go in just to get herself warm. That was when she met Mama Morton who told her about the money she could make and the security that came along with the job. Christine hated the thought of sleeping with other men but needed the money and so that night Mama Morton showed Christine to her new room, the room they were in now. Having Erik with her at this very moment was more than she could have ever asked for and now she felt stupid about having him make that promise to her.

"Erik, it will be fine let her go play in the snow." her voice assured him that nothing bad was going to happen to Clorinda. She hated arguing with him, but the fact was that as long as she played in the field nothing was going to happen to her. Erik finally nodded, and handed Clorinda her scarf and mittens before letting her leave.

"Clorinda, you stay in the field do you understand me? Don't you even think about stepping foot off that premises other than to come home."

"Yes daddy, I understand."

Once Clorinda had left, Christine gathered up the dishes from breakfast and placed them in a basin of hot water to wash them as Erik still sat at the table. She wanted to talk to him, but didn't have a clue on how to start up her long awaited conversation.

"You must play me for a fool." replied Erik. Christine couldn't believe that he had actually started the conversation. He had started it and with a horrible opening sentence to boot. What did he mean by it? There wasn't anyway that he knew who she was? Was there?

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know me from somewhere?"

Christine had to pause at that question. She had been doing things that Erik liked over the last day or so which would give herself away. She couldn't tell him though, not yet, not until she had all the answers that Erik was sure to ask.

"No, why would you know me? I haven't met you until just last week Monsieur."

"I know that it's weird to say but it's like I've known you for years. You know what I like to drink, what I like to eat and you haven't even asked me about why I wear the mask."

After hearing this, Christine closed her eyes and felt so stupid. The mask? Damn it, how had she forgotten? She had been so used to seeing him with his mask on that it was like a part of his body, part of his face. Any other normal human being would have bugged the hell out of him about it already but no, not her. She couldn't come back with a reply, not now, not since he had already brought up the conversation. It was then that she had to do something quick, something that would end all the mask conversations for good. All she could think about was "What would Christine not do? She was Madam Lady and she had to act like Madam Lady. It was then that she knew what she had to do and now was the time to do it. Christine picked up the wet dishes that she was washing in the basin, and turned towards the table. She then began walking and as she was passing him, she purposely tripped causing herself to land onto Erik and for her to bump his mask causing it to fly square off his face. It was then that she had to do the opposite of what Christine would normally do which was caress it and call him handsome. She had to do the complete opposite which was scream and turn away. She wanted to stare right into his face and passionately kiss him, but that wasn't what Madam Lady would do. The screaming had caused Erik to get to his feet and cover his face with his hand as he ran out of the kitchen area and over to the darkened area where her bed was. It had worked, Christine was relieved to know that there would be no more talks about his mask or his face. After picking up the white leather mask from off of the floor, she calmly walked to her bed to hand it to Erik.

She had made him cry but that was what needed to be done. She hated making her angel shed tears but without them being shed she would have blown her own cover by not doing what she had just done. Erik reached out for the mask and placed it over his face before lying down with his body turned away from her.

"Now you know why I come to the brothel, why I'm not married, why I have to pay to feel the joys of the flesh."

"Your wife didn't feel that way, I know she didn't I can sense it."

"She was the only one who didn't shudder at my hideous face."

"I admit that it's not pretty but that doesn't change my opinion about you. You're a very kind and gifted person and nothing not even your face could change that."

Christine cringed at the thought of saying what she had just said. Her body was telling her to jump on him and hold him down until he consented.

"I know that what you have isn't the chicken pox but of something else. Could it be possible that you have some sort of sexually transmitted disease?"

"No, I'm too smart to risk that. I wouldn't dream on sleeping around without using protection. Besides if it was a sexual virus the rash wouldn't be where it is. I know that the rash is from stress."

"Stress about what?"

"The last few months haven't been that good for me. You don't understand that I am one strike away from getting Clorinda taken away from me. These teachers feel that I'm endangering her welfare and that I'm a horrible father. Then besides that I have had on and off arguments with Clorinda about making friends and being bullied. Then after that I have the lovely privilege of trying to work and keep a roof over our heads and food in our stomachs. Everything has just been working on me and right up till now it has left me feeling very sick. I cant imagine life without her and it would kill me to see my only daughter, my only family taken away from me. Her old teacher Madam Green feels that I'm a horrible father because I'm not married but I know that she and everyone else look upon me as some sort of side show freak who shouldn't be able to lay with a woman let alone conceive a child. And just for the record of irony years and years ago when I met my wife I was shot in the pelvis. In order to save my life they had to cut one of my arteries, that artery being the one that helps in conceiving children. I was told that I would never ever be able to have children and do know what? A few months after that I found my wife impregnated with Clorinda. At first I was certain that it wasn't mine and blamed her for sleeping around. When she was born as soon as I held her in my arms I knew she was mine. Everything about Clorinda is me, the way she looks, talks, acts and what she's interested in. But was that enough? No, a few years later I found my wife pregnant once again, this time with a boy. His death was my fault. During the war we were being chased and I made my wife run causing her water to break and for her to deliver my hideous premature stillborn son. Then once more I did it again and not only did the child die but so did my wife all because of me."

Erik couldn't help but to scratch his chest at the thought of everything he had done. Christine on the other hand couldn't hold back the tears. He had thought all these years that their infant's deaths had been caused by his stupidity. All she wanted to do was to tell him other wise but she couldn't. Erik was just doing what was best for her safety and instead had thought he was the cause of her unfortunate events.

"I just think that you were doing what was best for her Erik. It's not that you made her run just for the exercise, you made her run for her life. If she hadn't run she would have died at the feet of angry soldiers. What happened on the train wasn't your fault, you were just doing what was best for her. You're a good father and you shouldn't worry about such things."

"I haven't spoken to anyone like this since my wife. You must understand that I loved no one but her. She was my world and my life."

"Well if she were here right now and you could tell her anything, what would you tell her?"

Erik sat himself up and looked at Madam Lady like he never did before.

"You must swear not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"I once lied to Christine, you see she thinks that I'm her first but she wasn't. First love she was but not my first sexual encounter."

Christine's heart seized in her chest once she heard her sweet Erik say the words. She flashed back to the night she first touched him on that cold roof of the opera house those many years ago. He had gotten upset when she had asked him about how he knew what pleasured him. He had said that he was in his thirties and hadn't yet felt the joys of the flesh and that she was the first one who had ever touched him.

"A few years after I was saved from a band of gypsies who abused me I ran away from the opera house where I lived. I went back to Persia hoping to find my father and kill him for what he had done to me. Instead I found out that he was already dead and so I came across the queen of Persia who gave me a job designing rooms for her palace. As a reward, each night she had women brought to my chambers as sex slaves but I refused. I was a virgin but didn't think nor want to loose it that way. They themselves were virgins and so the queen expected there to be blood on my sheets come morning. I of course just always cut myself and let my blood stain the sheets. Well she eventually caught on and accused me offending her. Her nick name for me was "the living corpse" and so one day she had me brought before her throne where a crowd of people surrounded it and before me on the floor was one of the girls that were brought to my room. She was long since dead and naked. The queen demanded that I remove my clothes because I too was nothing but a corpse. I refused and so her guards held me down and stripped me naked and forced me to make love to this corpse. The queen said that I refused the living girls because it was my nature to stick to my own kind, that being dead bodies. I felt so disgusting and wanted to take my life after knowing what I did. Instead of telling my wife I covered it up in hopes of hiding my embarrassment. I was afraid that if she found out, she would leave me. But I assure you that I never once cheated on her while we were married. Besides loosing my virginity to that corpse I never ever slept with anyone else consensually. I mean if you were my wife wouldn't you leave me too?"

"No Erik, I wouldn't have left you, and neither would have Christine. She loved you too much to just leave over something like that. I know this sounds stupid but I think that you should have told your wife everything. When you hide secrets it just hurts the relationship even more. Since we're on the subject let me ask you something."

"Go ahead." replied Erik turning his attention to Madam Lady with such concern.

"Speaking hypothetically, what if one night you went to the brothel and rented a room only to find that Christine walks in. You find that she's a prostitute, would that make you angry?"

Christine watched as Erik got up into her face, his face full of such anger and hate.

"Christine Kire would never ever do that. She is too smart to just waltz in a brothel and open her legs to any man like some sort of tool. No, if she were still here she'd be working in an opera house as the beautiful diva that she is, not as some sort of wanton whore."

Christine couldn't believe that Erik thought of her that way. It was sad that he really had no idea what she was really into and if she removed the wig now he would surly have a heart attack and possibly leave her forever.

"But what if she had no other choice? What if it was her last hope of survival? shouldn't she do what ever she needs to survive?"

"Are we speaking hypothetically?"

"Yes."

"Then we don't need to speak about it do we Madam Lady?"

Christine decided to drop the subject and began to walk away when Erik stopped her.

"Can you check on Clorinda?"

Christine walked over to the window and looked out to see her building a snow man in the field across the street.

"She's still over there playing in the snow."

Erik smiled, and lied back down.

"That's funny."

"What is?"

"For once my daughter has kept her promise………"

**More to come soon. Please let me know what you think.**

**Author's note- I don't own the Susan Kay reference about the dead virgin corpse nor about Erik making love to it. No, that belongs to Susan Kay and her Phantom book. Thanks**


	8. The Recital

**Hey everyone, thanks again for reading! Here's the next chapter and sort of a early Valentine's day one. You'll see why, anyway keep reading and reviewing. I can use all the opinions I can get! Once again I don't own Erik or Christine….sigh. Enjoy!**

Early the next morning, Erik awoke and for once he didn't feel itchy. On this Saturday morning however he needed to get up because he had the Valentine's day concert to conduct. A few things in his life were out of order and one of those things being that it was Saturday morning and he hadn't done his weekly ritual of going to the brothel. He had an excuse for that and all because his dreaded body was ill and wouldn't cooperate with his urges. The other thing being that he had to get up early, something that he never did on a Saturday morning. After bathing himself he quietly dug through Madam Lady's wardrobe to find another set of clothes to wear for the recital. He had to admit that the clothes her husband once wore were of the same kind that he himself wore. As he took out the black suit jacket that was hanging from one of the hangers he noticed that one of Madam Lady's cloaks were lying at the bottom of the wardrobe. The last thing he wanted was for her clothes to become wrinkled so picked it up to re hang it. As he was about to close the wardrobe he noticed something glistering where the cloak was lying. It wasn't like him to want to go through her things, but she was fast asleep and Erik didn't want to disturb her. The cloak had apparently been lying over a wooden crate and what ever was inside it was shining brightly. As he was about to open up the lid, he heard Madam Lady's voice from behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Erik quickly closed the doors and turned around to see her standing in her robe. She looked confused as to why he was going through her wardrobe.

"I needed some clothes for the recital and didn't want to wake you."

Christine didn't want to argue with Erik because she knew how bad his temper was so just nodded and let him walk away to get dressed. As she opened her wardrobe once more to get her clothes out she noticed that the crate was in full view because Erik had apparently picked up the cloak that she had purposely lied on top of it to keep it from his view. All she could think about was if he had opened it? She then knew that he hadn't because if Erik had seen the contents that resided in it he would have surly confronted her about it. It was then that Christine realized that it was very early in the morning, and on a Saturday. Where on earth was he possibly going? Home? After gathering up a pink dress from the wardrobe, she quickly slipped it on and walked over to where Erik was getting dressed. Before saying anything she just watched him button his shirt and noticed that his rash had started to fade making his assumptions about it being stressed related quite true. Once he was fully dressed and adjusting his mask in the mirror, Christine approached him to ask the one question that was on her mind.

"Erik, where are you going this early?"

"I have a recital to go conduct."

Christine thought for a moment and knew that he was lying. It was Saturday, and what kind of recital was on a Saturday? No she knew that he was lying to her so he could go down to the brothel and fulfill his already late weekly ritual. The night before he was too sick to fulfill it and now that he had gotten a good nights rest he was all better.

"You don't have to lie to me Erik."

Erik who was adjusting his wig glanced over at her with a look of confusion. He didn't understand what she had meant by the comment but surly wasn't going to have it.

"I have no idea what you mean. I am simply telling you the truth, what on earth makes you think that I'm lying to you?"

"Because it's Saturday and you don't have work on Saturdays. If you're going to the brothel then why can't you just come out and say it?"

Erik mumbled a small laugh within his throat which sent shivers down Christine's spine. It had been two years since she last heard his creepy deep laugh. She waited for him to answer her but instead watched as he pushed her gently out of the way so he could walk into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?"

It was then that Christine saw Clorinda join him at his side dressed in a pink and red dress with a bow in her hair.

"Are you ready to leave daddy?"

Erik lifted her up onto his shoulders, and looked back at Christine.

"Happy Valentine's day Madam." the seriousness in his voice was enough to make Christine feel very stupid for what she had just said to him. Of course, how could she have forgotten? She hardly kept track of the days let alone the holidays which is why she had no idea that it was February 14th, valentine's day. She hadn't spent the holiday with Erik in over two years which hurt her already broken heart.

"Could I come along?"

Her angel didn't say yes or no, and just proceeded to walk out without her. She knew that it had been her fault. How could she have been so dumb? She had been the one who started the argument and now the day that was supposed to be spent loving him was going to be spent with him hating her. Christine had to make it up to him so that she could get closer to her angel's heart. She quickly through on her cloak and ran out the door to catch up to him. The snow had finally stopped and the sun had come out making everything beautiful once again. As she walked beside Erik and her daughter, she couldn't help but notice that her accusations had made him angry.

"It's a lovely day out isn't it Erik?" asked Christine trying to change the subject and to lighten her angel's mood.

Erik didn't look at her nor did he answer her question. He was angry, angry that she would suspect him of such a thing and on a Saturday morning. She wasn't his beloved Christine and he needed to stop looking at her as if she was going to turn into her. She was a prostitute and nothing more and Erik knew that he needed to stop treating her as some sort of friend. Yes she did teach Clorinda but that was no reason for him to be kind nor friendly with her as if she were his girlfriend. As soon as he had gotten sick he should have just went home instead of visiting with Madam Lady. He had slept in the same bed that another woman sleeps in which began to make him want to kick himself in the behind. He knew that if Christine could see him now she would be spinning in her grave due to all the things that he has done. He was sure that she would also love the fact that a prostitute was teaching her daughter or that he spent two days in her bed. It was then that the sound of Lady's voice had pulled him from his day dream once again. He couldn't understand why she was still talking or why she was even following him.

"Did you hear me Erik?"

"Pardon me?"

Christine had finally gotten a hold of his attention and could only wonder what sort of day dream she had pulled him out of.

"Before you went off into your little day dream I was trying to say that I was sorry about the way I acted and treated you this morning. I was hoping that you would accept my apology."

Before Erik could answer, they had made it to the doorway of the orphanage and he held it open for Lady before entering himself. He picked Clorinda up from off of his shoulders and placed her down on the floor.

"Ok my little angel ride's over. I need to work now so you go on with Madam Lady into the auditorium and take a seat for the show."

Clorinda motioned him to bend down to her height and when he did, she kissed him twice on the cheek causing Erik to blush.

"That's for good luck daddy."

"Yes, but why two?" asked Erik as he touched the spot on his cheek where Clorinda had kissed him.

"One for me and one for mommy. She would have loved to see this too."

Christine closed her eyes, clenching back the tears that wanted to come. All she wanted to do was take off the wig and through herself into Erik's arms. He didn't know how much she wanted to just tell him that she was here and not in heaven. She watched as Erik rose to his feet and nod at Clorinda's statement.

"Yes Clorinda she would have liked to see this."

Once he was gone through the doors of the auditorium Christine turned away and stormed down the hall as the tears ran down her cheeks. Once she found the bathroom, she slipped herself into one of the stalls and sat there with her head in her hands. She had brought her family such shame and sorrow on a day that they should have be happy. It was the fourteenth of February and it was being celebrated with Erik being mad at her and Clorinda upset over someone who was actually standing right beside her. She knew that she needed to pull herself together and get to the show before it started or before Erik noticed that she wasn't looking after Clorinda. As she ran her hands against her face to wipe away the tears she bumped the wig causing it to fall off her head and for her brown locks to fall in front of her eyes. Christine took the wig in her hand and rose to her feet to find a mirror to adjust it back on her head. As she leaned over the sink trying to pull her brown curls back into a pony tail she heard someone entering the bathroom and turned around to see Clorinda standing there in front of her. The both of them didn't say a word and just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Christine knew that the gig was up and she was surly going to run any second and tell Erik but as the moments passed she realized that she wasn't going to do it. Instead she began to cry and ran over to her and clung to her dress.

"Mommy, you turned into Madam Lady. I prayed this would happen, and now it finally happened."

Christine looked at her daughter and shook her head no.

"No Clorinda, I am Madam Lady. Look some terrible things have happened and you can't tell your father who I am."

"But Mother, we need to. What ever it is, no matter how bad daddy could make it better again. Oh Mother, you don't know how badly he needs you. You don't know how he cries in his sleep every night for you. That's when I started to pray that you would come back into our lives again and now you have and on Valentine's day. We must tell him Mother, please for his sake. I can't take living with him while his heart is so broken and I've already done it for two years."

"Clorinda! Listen to me. You must promise me that you won't tell him that I'm Madam Lady. I promise that I'm going to tell him eventually but not until I have a good excuse for what I have done. Please can you promise me that?"

Clorinda nodded and hugged her mother one last time.

"I'll do anything for you, you're here and that's all that matters to me."

Erik stood behind the stage trying to get everything organized for the recital. While the teachers were getting everyone lined up on the stairs Erik got together the horrible pieces of music that they would be singing. He liked his boss, but sometimes he just wished that he could pick better music for Erik to teach them especially for the recitals. As he finished putting everything in order, he couldn't help but feel anxious about the show. He knew that he and the students would do fine but he knew half the reason was because he missed his weekly ritual. He had never missed a Friday night at the brothel until last night and him not getting that release had caused him to feel even more anxious than he usually felt. As he gathered up the rest of his materials the thought of going tonight had ran through his mind but he knew that it would be too crowded and the thought of the prostitutes jumping from man to man within the matter of minutes had turned him off. Valentine's day had always been the busiest night at the brothel and anyone trying to get in was a glutton for punishment. If the thought of the girls jumping from man to man like a bunch of jack rabbits wasn't enough to warn you to stay away the probability of catching a disease would. Erik knew that breaking his promise would only lead to a nasty habit anyway. He knew that if he went tonight he would wind up going every Friday and Saturday night and then who knows? With the way he loved it he could see himself returning every single night which wasn't a good thing. He had been lucky so far in not catching a disease which is why he kept it down to one night a week. It was now show time, and before the curtain was about to rise, Erik stood in front of his students and clapped his hands together to get their attentions.

"Ok everyone, you have all worked extra hard during my rehearsals and even harder at tolerating me. Even though I do not approve of the music selection that has been made I still have faith that you'll all pull this off. Remember your lines and your cues and stay in tune just as I had taught you. Other than that let's give the audience a show they shall never forget."

Erik then saw the velvet curtain begin to rise and for the audience to begin to clap. It was then that Erik saw his boss Monsieur Murray walking up towards the stage and stand beside him. The auditorium was packed, so packed that there weren't enough seats to fit everyone causing people to have to stand in the back.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to thank everyone for coming out on this day of love to join in on a celebration that has brought the ones who can see all the love in the air to a place where other's can only imagine it. I know that I say this during every recital that we have but over the years I have not had a music tutor last more that a few months. I must have went through hundreds but then this man came along. He has taken all the patients and time to tutor each and everyone of the students at a pace comfortable with them. He has taken modern songs and performed them as if they were his own. I present to you today not only the children but, the man behind their voices Monsieur Erik Kire."

The crowd clapped, and Erik turned around to sit at his piano to start the recital. The faster it began, the faster it would be over. Once the clapping seized, he took out the page to his first piece which was "Now Is the Month of Maying" He then began to play the piano to the notes that were on the page as the children sang.

"_The Spring, clad all in gladness,  
Doth laugh at Winter's sadness, fa la,  
And to the bagpipe's sound  
The nymphs tread out their ground, fa la.  
Fie then, why sit we musing,  
Youth's sweet delight refusing, fa la.  
Say, dainty nymphs, and speak,  
Shall we play at barley-break? fa la."_

Erik had to admit that he had changed their voices into the one's of angels. Last week they had sounded horrible and now they sounded like the angels that they all were. They kept in tune and they even kept along with the beat of the music. Once the song had ended, he turned to his next page which was the dreaded song "Jenny with the light brown hair" As he began to play that he sighed when the children's voices once again sounded like heaven.

"_I dream of Jeannie with the light brown hair Borne, like a _

_vapor, on the summer air I see her tripping where the bright _

_streams play Happy as the daisies that dance on her way _

_Many were the wild notes her merry voice would pour _

_Many were the blithe birds that warbled them o'er Oh! _

_I dream of Jeannie with the light brown hair Floating, like a _

_vapor, on the soft, summer air. Jeannie with the light brown hair."_

Song after song was played and once the last song was over, everyone applauded once more and this time Monsieur Murray forced Erik to take a well deserved bow. He hated the attention but at the same time loved it because never had he ever gotten an applause from anyone. He only wished that it was for his own work and not because he had played somebody else's music. He tried to scan the crowd for his daughter but there were too many people to spot her. Once the curtain dropped, Erik gathered up all of his music and placed it over at the podium before turning to walk out with Monsieur Murray.

"Erik, you were amazing today. I don't know how you did it but you did."

"I guess you can say I'm sort of a magician." said Erik sarcastically.

Monsieur Murray knew that something was wrong by the way he answered him. Trying to walk through the crowds made it hard for him to talk to Erik so pulled him into his quiet office and shut the door.

"Erik, what's wrong? You did such a good job out there today. Are you upset with the children?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Tell me, I'm not only your boss but your friend, a friend that you can tell anything to."

"It's just that sometimes I just hate your selection of music to teach the children. I'm not complaining or anything but sometimes you could choose a little bit better than what you have been choosing. That's just my opinion anyway." Erik hated talking to his boss but he asked him what was bothering him and that was the exact problem.

"Erik I'll tell you what. If you think you can conduct a better show than me then it's all yours. From now on you pick the music and you pick the songs it should be interesting."

The frown on Erik's face immediately turned around once he heard his boss say the words. His voice had finally sunk into Monsieur Murray's head to where he was going to let him choose everything. He would finally have control over the shows and possibly get resignation for his own music, maybe even his operas.

"Thank you Monsieur Murray, you don't know how much this means to me." Erik shook his boss's hand full of appreciation and couldn't have been happier.

"So Erik tell me, have any Valentine's day plans?"

"Nothing other than to spend time with my daughter."

"You're a good father to her Erik and I would vouch for you any day on that."

Erik smiled at his boss, and walked towards the door.

"Happy Valentine's day Monsieur Murray."

"Same to you too Erik."

Once Erik was out in the halls, he pushed through the crowds of people to find his daughter. He eventually made it to a point in the halls where he saw her and Madam Lady standing in the doorway with their backs turned towards him. He quietly snuck up behind Clorinda and picked her up in the air as she laughed at his touch.

"Daddy! You were wonderful."

Erik held her out in front of him and smiled devilishly.

"You really think so? I would have been better off playing "Mary had a little lamb."

"Don't say that daddy, you were wonderful."

"Well it is Valentine's day and what's Valentine's day without spending sometime with my only Valentine? Do you know what that means Clorinda?"

Clorinda laughed, and nodded in full excitement.

"Valentine's Candy!"

"Yes I think that's about right, let's go then."

Erik placed Clorinda on his shoulders as Christine approached him.

"You were wonderful today Erik."

Erik glanced at her and nodded a simple thank you before walking off with Clorinda to leave the orphanage. Christine followed behind him like a lost puppy knowing that he was still angry with her for what she said to him that morning. Once they made it to the candy store, Erik placed Clorinda down on the floor before letting her roam around.

"Clorinda, go ahead and pick out a few things that you want and I'll be right here waiting for you. I have to pick us out some candles for our room."

Once Clorinda walked off, Erik approached a shelf full of sweet scented candles and began to decide which ones he wanted. Christine wanted to speak to him so badly but she didn't know what to say or how to apologize to him for what she had done. She knew that the only way to switch the subject was to take off her wig but she couldn't, not now and not until she came up with a good excuse. It was then that she glanced over and saw a mean vulgar looking woman approaching Erik filled with such anger.

"Monsieur Kire, may I ask what you're doing here?"

Christine thought that the woman was possibly one of the prostitutes from the brothel that Erik cheated out of money, that was until she continued with her conversation.

Erik turned towards the woman who was Madam Green and backed away from her.

"May I ask you the same question."

"No Monsieur Kire, your daughter hasn't been in school and I demand to know why not! You're one strike away from having me take her away from the likes of you. Do you want her to grow up uneducated like yourself?"

Christine knew that the woman was making Erik uncomfortable and she especially didn't like the way she was talking to him. All she was doing was insulting her angel and making a scene in front of everyone that was in the store. She was going to put and end to it and now.

"I'm sorry is there a problem here Madam?" asked Christine as she approached Erik.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Madam Lady, Clorinda's teacher."

Christine noticed Madam Green take a glance at her before looking back at Erik.

"This is Clorinda's teacher? Surly a poor choice in one."

"I'm sorry Madam, but if there's something you'd like to say about me I suggest that you turn and say it to my face. I don't feel that it's appropriate to say things about a person behind their back. I also feel that it's inappropriate to address someone who is no longer in your class when they are out with their families. Clorinda is my student now and I assure you that she's getting taught just as good as when she was in your class. And another thing Madam, if I find you insulting Monsieur Kire again in public I will go to the police and tell them that you're harassing him and his family. If you know what best you better mind your class and not of students who don't even attend it."

Madam Green didn't say another word, and walked away leaving just Erik and Christine alone once more. Christine watched as Erik turned back to the candles as if nothing had happened. She knew that the woman had frightened him which was something that

She didn't wish to discuss with him. As Christine turned away to leave Erik be she heard his soft voice fill her ears.

"Thank you."

Christine turned back towards Erik and nodded.

"It was nothing, she shouldn't bother you anymore."

"I accept."

"What?"

"I accept your apology from earlier this morning. You had every right to assume what you did. Here it is Valentine's day and I haven't even myself a woman to be with. It's so funny that I used to hate this holiday until I met my wife and then I came to love it. Now I'm back to hating it again, I guess history does repeat itself."

"You have your daughter and that's someone to love on this day."

"I know, it's just not the same as having my wife with me."

"So are you having a hard time picking out candles?"

"Sort of."

Christine smiled, and picked up three cherry scented candles and handed them to him.

"Take these you'll love them."

After Christine walked away, Erik smelled them and remembered that the cherry scent used to be Christine's favorite. After finding Clorinda and paying for her candy and the candles, they walked home to his room. Christine followed, and couldn't help but be proud of the home that Erik had built for himself and Clorinda.

"You have a nice place Erik."

"It's not much but it's home."

The rest of the day, Erik spent time with Clorinda and Christine. Once dinner was over and Clorinda was tucked into bed Erik handed Christine her cloak and offered to walk her home. As they walked down the dark street Christine knew that this was the perfect chance to talk to him alone.

"Erik can I ask you something?"

"Yes go ahead?"

Christine thought a moment and then stopped what she was going to say. She couldn't do it, not now.

"Never mind."

When they reached her room, Erik waited for her to open the door and watched her turn towards him.

"I have something for you, do you want to come in?"

"I really shouldn't, not while my daughter is at home."

"It will only be for a few minutes."

Erik nodded, and walked into her room once more and stood there in the middle of the room as she walked over to her bed to grab what ever it was that she had for him. When she returned, she stood there in front of him and smiled.

"Close your eyes."

"Really Lady, I'm not in the mood for games."

"Oh just close your eyes for one second Erik."

Erik sighed and did as he was told. Once his eyes were closed, she placed a box of candy in his hands before telling him to open them. Erik looked down at the box of German Chocolate that was in his hands and looked at Lady with confusion.

"I know this may sound weird but it's as if I've known you my whole life. The only other person that knows that German Chocolate is not only my favorite but the only kind I eat is Christine. Thanks, this means a lot to me."

"Happy Valentine's day Erik."

"Sorry, I don't have anything for you."

"Close your eyes again."

Erik did, and when Christine noticed him do it, she immediately pressed her lips up against his and began to passionately kiss him. Kissing him at brought memories back to her mind. It didn't last for more than a few seconds because as soon as Erik felt her press her lips up against his he pushed her away with such force.

"What in the devil are you doing!" Erik had yelled at the top of his lungs and all Christine could do was stand there and watch as he touched his lips as if she had poisoned them with her own.

"What am I poison to you?"

"You ruined it your little Viper! You horrible vixen! You took something away that I can never ever get back!"

"What are you talking about Erik?"

"Christine had been the last one to kiss me on the lips and I never kissed anyone else since she's been dead because I wanted nothing but hers and now that's gone!"

"Erik, I'm sorry and I promise to never do it again I just thought that you would enjoy it."

"I really should be going Madam."

"Stay with me tonight Erik and let me make it up to you. I owe you a free night anyways so why not let it be on the most romantic night of the year?"

"Do you think by lavishing me in kisses and letting me touch you naked is going to change what I am? We're not friends and even though you offer me free sex I prefer to keep our relationship as business and business only. I've taught myself years ago that by going to the brothel it keeps things at a non personal level. If I sleep with you then who knows where our relationship will take us. My heart belongs to Christine and Christine only and you must understand that."

"Come on Erik, I can give you just as good as Christine gave you."

"No Lady, I'm leaving now so you better quit it before I do."

Christine couldn't take it, she couldn't let her angel leave her now, not on Valentine's day. She immediately grabbed his trousers and tried to pull them down when Erik through her across the room.

"Don't you ever touch me like that ever again or else you won't have arms to touch anything. You don't know what I'm capable of Madam and you best pray to god that you never find out."

With that Erik left the room leaving Christine all alone once more. She could make things better just by taking off her wig and revealing herself to him……but she still didn't have all the answers she needed to explain her actions…….

**More to come soon! Please let me know your thoughts or opinions for the story. If you'd like to see anything happen let me know, I'm always open for suggestions.**


	9. The Wedding Picture

**Hey everyone! Thanks for continuing to read and adding this story to your favorite's list. Here's the next chapter! **

The next morning, Christine awoke when the sunlight shun in her eyes and rolled back over. She had felt so stupid about what she had done the night before that she didn't even feel like getting up. Christine didn't know how long she lied there but knew that she couldn't lie there all day so decided to get up. After getting a bath and changing into a dress, Christine put on her cloak and decided to go to church to pray. Usually on Sundays she went to church after the masses were over but today she didn't care. She needed to speak to her father and the best way to do it was in the sanctuary that belonged to God. When Christine arrived at the church, she could hear the mass going on way before she even entered. She wasn't sure what time it was but knew that she was late but didn't care. When she entered the small church, she stood in the back looking for an empty pew to go stand in but there wasn't any in sight. The whole church was crowded and everyone was kneeling down praying which was a relief to Christine because no one had noticed her enter. As Christine looked to her left she noticed that there was an empty spot in the last pew of the church so quickly made her way over to blend in with everyone else. As she kneeled down bedside a man who had his head down, she began to pray for her father and for Erik. As she prayed in silence, she heard the man beside her praying out loud and couldn't help but listen to him.

"Oh God, please help me keep Christine in my heart. I feel as if she's slipping away from me as each day grows longer. I don't want anything to do with Madam Lady and I wish she would stay away from me. The only one I love is Christine and that's the way I want to keep it."

As soon as Christine heard his voice, she knew that it was Erik. He knew that she couldn't keep the game of Madam Lady up for much longer because in the long run she was hurting Erik so badly. She knew that he was beginning to become irritated with her actions and knew that she needed to put an end to it. Once the pastor told everyone to rise, Christine did just as everyone else did and as she stood up she bumped into Erik causing him to turn to her. Erik turned to face her, and as soon as he realized that it was her he ignored her existence and faced the other way.

"Erik?"

"What are you doing in my pew? It's not bad enough that you tried to seduce me last night but now you're stalking me?"

Christine had to admit that it was quit ironic that the only pew with available space was the one that Erik was standing in. She also knew that the only reason that there was space beside him was because people were afraid of his mask.

"No, I'm not stalking you I came here because I wanted to pray. Please forgive my actions for last night? It was something that I shouldn't have done and I just don't want you to be mad about it anymore."

Erik picked Clorinda up and placed her on his shoulders before walking right passed her and out the church doors. Christine of course followed him right down the road not caring about his anger towards her.

"Erik! Wait up." shouted Christine as she approached him once more. She heard Erik sigh with anger as he stopped in the middle of the cobblestone road to face Christine who was running towards him.

"Look Lady, I'm finished with you and your foolishness. I'm putting Clorinda back in school and I'm never seeing you again."

"Daddy, don't do this." begged Clorinda as she sat on her father's shoulders. Erik glanced up at his daughter and hushed her from speaking another word.

"Clorinda, this has nothing to do with you. I'm your father and I know what's best for you."

Christine knew that she had to do something fast or else Erik was going to be out of her life once more. But what? What could she do? Pull her wig off in front of the whole town? She couldn't possibly embarrass herself in front of the whole city could she? No, she needed a plan, a well thought out plan so that she could get Erik alone if for only five minutes. Once alone with him she could explain everything and then he would have to forgive her, right?

"Erik if you're going to never see me again at least come by my room tonight so I can have my husbands clothes back?"

Christine knew that by Erik having to return the borrowed clothes would be a reason to get him to come by her room and that's when she would explain everything to him. Then again the thought of him returning his own clothes to her made her laugh. It was a wonder how he hadn't figured out that the clothes that he borrowed from her wardrobe closet were actually his clothes to begin with. Besides that she didn't have another plan which would leave her Erikless for the rest of her life. No tonight she was going to reveal herself to him and hope that by the morning he would forgive her and become a family once more.

"No, you can come get them now. I will not make a special trip over to your room tonight, or any other night."

All Christine could think about after hearing what she had just heard was a life without her angel of music.

"I can't come now, I have work at the brothel." lied Christine as she tried to think of an excuse as to why she couldn't get the clothes now. Erik gave her a sly look as he looked her straight in the eyes trying to figure out if she was lying or telling the truth.

"I thought you said you didn't like working at the brothel?"

"Well if you're taking Clorinda away from me I might as well get used to the fact that I'll have to work there again. Look I get done work around eight so why don't you come around ten?"

"No funny business?"

"No, I swear?"

Erik paused for several moments before finally taking a deep breath and giving into her request.

"Better make it eight thirty I don't want to make it too late."

"Alright then eight thirty it is."

Christine and Erik stood there for the longest time staring at each other before Erik finally turned around and continued walking home. It was official, Erik had gave in to Christine's wishes and now she had the rest of the day to plan what she was going to say to him. She didn't want to just pull her wig off in front of him because he was sure to have a heart attack in front of her. Then again she thought about setting the pictures of them back onto the walls and on the night stand but she didn't want to freak him out. Once Christine got back to her room, she went into her wardrobe and took out the crate of Erik's things that she had sitting at the bottom of it and opened the lid. As she rummaged through some of his notes and trinkets she came across the double framed wedding picture of the both of them and decided to sit it back on the night stand. She knew that by having the picture out by her bed it would keep in mind that if there was to be any love making at all this evening she would have to reveal herself before hand or else he would freak out at the sight of the picture. Afterwards, she placed everything back in the crate, and stuck it into the wardrobe. Christine knew that the best way to get Erik comfortable was to be herself and have everything like the old days. She had the perfect plan on how to do everything. With the scent of the Cherry candles filling the room and the lights turned down low Erik would surly weaken at the knees and trust her.

She was sure that after him sitting in a room that reminded him like the days he spent with her he would surly understand and hopefully figure out that she was Christine before she had to explain it to him.

That night, Christine had gotten a bath and dressed herself in her pink night gown, the same pink night gown that Erik had always adored her in. She then lit the candles and had a seat on her couch to await Erik's arrival. As she sat there all she could think about was his anger and how angry and upset he was going to be once he heard the truth. Then again there was that part of her that just knew he would break down and cry tears of joy once he knew that she was back in his life again. As time flew by, Christine began to get worried that he wasn't going to show up. It seemed that she sat on that couch in the same sitting position for hours until she finally got up to actually see what time it was. Once she reached her bed and took out one of Erik's old pocket watches she realized that it was ten o clock. She had sat and waited all night long for her beloved to show up at eight thirty and he never did. As she rushed over to her door to open to rush out side she noticed that there was something placed outside on her staircase. Once Christine approached it she noticed that it was a stack of folded clothes, but not just any stack of clothes, they were the ones Erik was supposed to have dropped off earlier that evening. There was a note attached to it in Erik's hand writing, and so without hesitation she immediately read it.

"_Lady,_

_Here are your clothes I have dropped them off at exactly eight thirty to insure that you got them back like you asked. I have washed them and so even though they might not have your husband's scent on them anymore they are still with you. I hope the best for you in anything that you do for the remainder of your life. I didn't bother knocking when I dropped these off due to the fact that I had nothing to say to you or about what you did. Under the pair of brown trousers I have included your pay of twenty thousand francs for the schooling of Clorinda. She has learned a lot and for that I dearly thank you. Make no attempt to see me again and if you do find the need to seek me out I find it to be that I will not acknowledge your existence ever again._

_Erik"_

Christine's heart was crushed at the existence of the letter. How could he have done this to her? It was her fault for what she did but she owed him the apology for it. As she reached under the brown trousers, she felt a small bag and took it out to see that it was filled with the money promised to her in the letter.

"I don't want your money Erik, all I want is your love."

Christine couldn't let this happen, and not like this. She immediately through on her cloak, and walked down the road as fast as she could to get to Erik's home. It was very late but she couldn't leave her relationship with Erik the way it was. She knew that if she knocked on his door her was sure to ignore it so picked up a stone and through it at his window to wake him up.

"Erik, are you awake!"

The stone hit the window, but nothing happened. Again she picked up another stone and through it at the glass again, hoping that something would happen.

"Erik? Answer me!"

It was then that she saw the upstairs window fly open and waited for Erik's head to pop out of it when all of a sudden the head that popped out wasn't' Erik's after all. No the head belonged to a heavy set man with a beard and boy did he look angry.

"Madam? Would you please stop throwing stones at my window! I don't know what pub you came out of but no Erik lives here!"

Christine thought for a moment and wondered what was going on, that was until she saw the window beside the one she was throwing stones at fly open and for Erik's head to pop out of that one. It was then that Christine realized that she had been throwing stones at the wrong window.

"What is going on out here?" asked Erik wiping the sleep from out of his eyes and looking over at the mad next door.

"Signore, I don't know who that woman is but if you know her you better tell her to go home and sober out before coming around here again."

Erik kept rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and was confused as to what the man was talking about, that was until he looked down and saw Christine standing there. He immediately shut the window, and closed the curtains leaving her alone once more. Christine shouted to Erik but the man cut her off.

"Hey! Would you be quiet some people have to work in the morning!"

Christine quickly ran around to the front of Erik's room and knocked on the door. When she got no answer, she knew that he was listening and just refusing to answer.

"Erik I know you're in there. And if you're listening I want you to know that what I said and did was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you but the truth is that I need to talk to you. There's something that I need to explain to you and it's very important."

Just then a banging from the next door over occurred followed by the man's voice yelling at her once more.

"Would you be quiet!"

Before Christine could say another word, the door opened and Erik stood there in the door way dressed in his pajamas starring at her with his haunting blue eyes.

"Important? You better have a good reason for waking me up this late and coming here."

Once again the banging from next door occurred followed by the man's voice yelling at her.

"For the last damn time! Would you be quiet! If I hear one more word out of you I'm going to personally come over there and kick you out myself!"

Christine was about to say something back, that was until she watched Erik violently bang on the man's door ever so hard and shout back at him.

"Monsieur I've got news for you! If you don't shut up I'm going to personally break down your door and make a Punjab lasso out of your bed sheet and hang you out by your windowsill for all of Manhattan to see. Is any of this sinking through that thick head of yours?"

The man didn't speak another word, and Erik turned back towards Christine to continue their conversation.

"It's about time we had some silence, now go ahead Lady what is this thing you need to tell me?"

Christine stood there in silence thinking about what to say. She knew that she couldn't do it here, not in the hall way.

"Erik, could we please go back to my place because what I need to say can't be said here."

"I'm not in the mood for your games Lady. If you need to say something so badly then you can just saw it now or never."

Christine handed Erik the small bag of his francs and walked away calmly. Erik opened the bag and looked in it to see the francs that he had given her that evening. It was then that he knew that teaching Clorinda meant more to her than just a bag of twenty thousand francs. After checking on Clorinda's sleeping body once more, Erik through on his cloak and chased after Lady. The streets were disserted and left cold and dark and Erik unnoticed. Once he made it to the Brothel, Erik walked up the staircase and approached her door. After knocking several times, he finally saw the door open and for Madam Lady to appear once more.

"I thought you didn't want to come here?" she replied.

Erik shivered from the cold air of the night and pulled his cloak closer to his body.

"May I come in to talk with you? I'd love to stand here but the last thing I need is to catch pneumonia."

Christine motioned Erik to come in, and they both walked over to her couch and had a seat. Her room was warm, but she still found Erik shivering as he sat there beside her. She handed him a blanket that was placed behind her and watched as he wrapped it around himself.

"Just tell me Madam, does teaching Clorinda and spending time with her really mean more to you than a week's pay?"

Christine nodded, and lowered her head still trying to figure out what to say to him. Erik handed her back the bag of franks and closed her fingers around it.

"Maybe I did over react a little yesterday. I mean I eventually need to move on from my angel but there's a part of me that doesn't want to. I made a promise to Christine that I'd never ever love another woman but and I vow to keep it that way. That's how I met you but there's a part of me that can't forgive you for what you did. I did over react when I told you that I was sending Clorinda back to her school because really I'm not. I was going to wait a few days and then come back to you to teach her but after what you just did I came here because I needed to apologize to you for that. So do you forgive me?"

"But what about the note? That stated that you never wanted to see me again and if I ever came back you were going to ignore my existence."

"My dear woman, that was only to keep you away for the time being while I sorted out my anger."

"In that case would you like to have dinner with me?"

"When? Now? It's almost midnight."

Christine smiled at Erik and giggled she always loved when he would state the obvious.

"Then I guess breakfast would be the right term."

Erik nodded, and Christine rose to her feet to put a kettle of water over the fire place to heat up. She decided that tea and oatmeal would have to do being that it was all she had. As she stood there waiting for the water to heat up she still didn't know what to say to him. She could have pulled her wig off right now and turned around but that still didn't take away the fact that she was going to have to explain herself. Once the water was hot, she took it from off the fire and poured it into a two cups before pouring the rest into the two bowls full of oats. Afterwards she sat everything on a tray and walked back over to Erik and took a seat beside him.

"I hope you like tea and oatmeal."

"That's perfectly fine." he replied.

Christine handed Erik a cup of tea and a bowl of oatmeal before taking hers and sitting it on her lap. As she began to eat she knew that this was the perfect time to think of something to say before breakfast would be over.

"You know Erik, I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" asked Erik as he took a sip of his tea.

"I just mean that I'm not who you think I am."

"Don't be silly, you're a mere prostitute who teaches my daughter and enjoys playing around with me at night. I know exactly who you are you can't fool me for one second."

"So you do know who I am?"

"Of course don't be silly."

Christine sighed because she knew that her and Erik weren't on the same page. It was then that she heard Erik screech in pain and looked over to see that he had placed down his bowl on the end table in such a hurry.

"What happened?"

"I burnt my tongue on the oatmeal."

"You have to be careful when eating that stuff, it's piping hot."

"I'll be alright, thanks."

Christine smiled, and continued eating her oatmeal. She couldn't help but notice that Erik was looking around the room as if something were wrong and turned to him to see what was the matter.

"Something wrong Erik?"

"This room smells familiar."

"Oh it's the cherry flavored candles that I bought. They smell great don't they?"

"Christine used to burn them all the time."

Christine smiled at him and noticed that his tongue was still bothering him.

"Do you want me to help you get your mind off your burn?"

Erik nodded, and then watched as Lady leaned in and began to kiss him. He didn't deny her and began to kiss her back. It felt strange at first but then kissed her as if he were kissing his sweet Christine. She then pressed him down on the couch and lied on him as they continued to kiss. Christine knew that this would be the most perfect time to tell him who she really was but decided that it would ruin this moment that she waited so long for.

"I'm not comfortable like this Lady, would you mind if we continued in your bed?" asked Erik as he sat himself up. Christine just didn't understand him, one minute he hated when she kissed him and then the next he enjoyed it.

"Erik are you sure you don't mind me doing this to you? What about Christine?"

"You already kissed me last night and I'm not in love with you so it's perfectly fine."

She and Erik then made their way over to the full sized bed that was in the middle of the room, and began to kiss again. She could tell that he was really turned on just by the way he was kissing her with such passion. He was lying on top of her as he kissed her neck, causing Christine to moan. Her body hadn't been this excited since the last time they slept together two years ago.

"Oh Erik."

Christine could hardly contain herself and ran her fingers up and down his back as he continued to kiss her.

"Say it again." whispered Erik in her ear as he continued to kiss her.

"Oh Erik." cried Christine as she dug her nails harder into Erik's back. She felt Erik pause and then whisper in her ear again.

"Seriously, say that again." he replied ever so seriously.

"Your name?" questioned Christine.

"Yes just like you did."

Christine get what he was getting at but couldn't contain herself once he began to kiss her neck again.

"Oh Erik."

This time Erik through her arms above her head and stared down into her eyes, his face full of confusion.

"Something wrong?" asked Christine.

"You sound exactly like my wife when she used to cry out my name."

Christine knew that it was over and he definitely had to know by now. She couldn't ruin this moment, not while she was so turned on. She quickly kissed him once again, and forced him down onto the mattress as they continued to do so. She hadn't yelled out his name the rest of the night, nor did they make love. Instead they just kissed until they passed out in each other's arms sleeping beside each other for the remainder of the night.

The next morning, Erik awoke in between the sheets of a bed he was not familiar with. He looked around the dark room only to realize that Madam Lady was lying fast asleep beside him. As he lied his head back down on the pillow, he was about to close his eyes again when he looked straight ahead and noticed a familiar picture sitting on the night table. The room was in darkness, but the sunlight shinning in gave him just enough light to see what it was of. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Erik picked up the frame and looked at the picture which was of him and Christine at their wedding…….

**More to come soon! Let me know what you think!**


	10. The Twenty Four Hour Session

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews especially the ones from Etoile du Bolshoi** **she's now officially my number one fan! Anyway thanks for continuing to read and enjoy the latest chapter. This story is probably going to be another 50-60 chaptered saga so don't think that's its over just yet. So without further interruptions here's the moment you've all been waiting for. If anyone has any suggestions as to where the story should continue to go I'm always open for suggestions. **

The next morning, Erik awoke in between the sheets of a bed he was not familiar with. He looked around the dark room only to realize that Madam Lady was lying fast asleep beside him. As he lied his head back down on the pillow, he was about to close his eyes again when he looked straight ahead and noticed a familiar picture sitting on the night table. The room was in darkness, but the sunlight shinning in gave him just enough light to see what it was of. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Erik picked up the frame and looked at the picture which was of him and Christine at their wedding. He quickly looked back over at Madam Lady who was still fast asleep and was sure that this picture was a joke that she was playing on him. That was until Erik remembered that the picture that he held in his hand was the only copy and was in Christine's bag the day she fell off the train. He thought "could Madam Lady actually have found this somewhere?" Erik wasn't sure but he needed to find out how she got it. Everything in the picture was so beautiful and as clear as they day it was taken on. Christine's dress had been the one he put her in on the night of Don Juan Triumphant and she looked even more beautiful in it than he pictured in his mind. He on the other hand looked handsome but not as handsome as Raoul would have looked at the alter. Wearing that dreaded mask was torture for him, even when getting his picture taken. He remembered the argument they shared just before the wedding about him wanting to remember the wedding in vain and not by photography but Christine of course refused. After touching his angel's photograph he smiled, glad that he had posed in a picture with her. Erik wasn't finished with his curiosity just yet, no he needed to know how she got the photo and why it was displayed on the night table. After placing the frame back down, he quietly walked over to her wardrobe and opened it to search the pockets of any of the clothes that were hanging in it.

He first checked the pockets of a pair of black trousers that were hanging up but quickly found out that they were empty. He then flipped past a few of her dresses and found his way to the back where a familiar black suit jacket was hanging. It was jet black with red roses engraved in it's fabric that ran down the sleeves and over the front buttons. What made it even more familiar was the fact that it had gold lining running down the inside of it, just as the same jacket he used to own. What made it even more unusual was when he held it up to his nose and inhaled the scent of French cologne, the same French cologne that he used to bathe himself in when he was married to Christine. Erik knew that something wasn't right and took the jacket off of the hanger to investigate it further. He then took searched the front pockets and came up empty, that was until he checked the inside ones and felt something hard on the right side of it. Erik quickly took out what ever the object was and looked at it. There in front of his own very eyes was a box of matches, the same exact matches that his opera house used to use, the same exact ones that he used to steal from the lobby for his own use, the same ones he stuck in the exact pocket, in the exact same jacket. He then knew that the jacket that he held in his hands belonged to him. Without a second thought, Erik dug through the remainder of the wardrobe and took out the clothes that he had borrowed off of Madam Lady the past few days, the ones that she claimed belonged to her dead husband. After throwing every last article on the floor, Erik picked up a white shirt and examined it. He then noticed that there was a stitch in the right sleeve of it indicating that it had been sewn up from a tear that occurred somehow. Only Erik knew where the tear had come from because this shirt was the same exact one that he wore on the day he and Raoul battled it out in a sword frenzy over his beloved Christine. After Raoul had torn his sleeve, Christine sewed it up so he could wear it again as many times as he wished. It was then that Erik knew that Madam Lady had been lying about who the clothes belonged to. No matter how many articles he picked up to examine, he always found something on it that lead him back to a time when he wore it. In the pile of clothes also lied a pair that Erik would never forget, deep at the bottom he lifted out a silk shirt and brown trousers, the same exact ones that he wore the night he lost his virginity on. He knew that they were because the left knee was torn from when he lied Christine down on his swan bed causing the edge of it's wing to grab hold of the fabric before Erik could even get himself in the bed.

Everything belonged to him and all he wanted to know was where and how Madam Lady had gotten all his things, and why? He then scurried back over to the wardrobe once more, and took out the crate that was at the bottom of it and quickly tore off the lid. It was then that Erik almost blacked out at what he saw. Inside he saw more of his things than he had ever seen. His old pocket watch that no longer worked, a few of his quills along with the ink to go with it, his locket that had Christine's picture inside of it, the only photo of him holding his daughter's infant body, and a pile of notes that he had written to her over the years. He pulled one of the letters out from the ribbon that was tied around the bundle and opened it's wrinkled form to read it.

"_Dearest Christine,_

_I am writing you to apologize for my actions tonight. I understand that my temper can be terrible at times especially when I become as frustrated as I was. I have made myself a promise to try to control it better than I have and to never yell at your beauty ever again. You must understand that I never had a loving childhood and so when I get mad and I become weak and as rabid as a caged animal. You have shown me the love that I have always been forbidden to receive and it's hard for me to take in. Please my angel forgive my distorted soul and love me once more as I love you. You mean more to me than my own lonely life and I would do anything that your heart asks. I can't say no to your beauty and I never will. From you I ask the same in return and tonight I'm writing you to ask that you return to me. I know that we can make things right again and so tonight I shall leave the gates to my lair open only requesting that if you do return please close them on your way in. I wouldn't want any unwanted visitors coming in to slay me in my sleep nor would I like it for the Viscount to make an un announced visit. I shall be asleep but you're always welcomed to crawl in beside me, at least I will know if you still love me when I awake. If you're not with me tomorrow morning I will know that I am a foolish man and deserve to be alone for the remainder of my life. I love you my angel of music, always and forever._

_Your obedient tutor and lover _

_Erik"_

Erik smiled at the letter because he remembered that after writing it and sending it to Christine's dressing room he had gone to bed only to wake up the following morning to see Christine lying beside him fast asleep. Years ago he had always seemed to make his beloved angry by bringing out his temper but then again she would always forgive him within hours especially when he wrote her an apology letter. That was beside the point now, the question of why Madam Lady had his things still prevailed. Erik immediately darted back to the bed and flipped her over, tightly holding her arms above her head.

Christine was awaken by the feeling of her body being violently shifted over on her back. She thought that someone had broken into her room, that was until she awoke and saw Erik starring down at her. His knees were up against her waist and his arms were holding her hands above her head and by the look on his face he didn't seem happy. Christine glanced around her dark room to see that her wardrobe was torn apart and the crate full of Erik's things were all emptied on the floor. This was it, the jig was definitely up and it was time to reveal herself. What had struck this anger deep within his soul? She wasn't sure but knew that her little jig was up.

"Who are you!" growled Erik as he pressed her hands down harder onto the bed.

Christine looked around the bed and then saw it. She saw the double framed wedding picture sitting on the night table. She had totally forgotten about how she was supposed to tell him the truth before making there way over to the bed. How could she have been so stupid not to have remembered the picture? Christine knew not to make any sudden moves because she knew that Erik could kill her within seconds if she didn't cooperate with him.

"Erik, please let me explain." pleaded Christine as she tried to loosen his grip on her hands. Erik only pressed down harder and got closer to her face.

"How do you know my wife? How did you get all of our stuff? The clothes that you let me borrow off of your dead husband didn't belong to him in the first place. They have always been my clothes and you knew it. Who are you! I demand and answer!"

Christine knew that Erik was furious but knew that if she removed her wig now he was sure to have a heart attack of die from complete shock.

"Erik, I'm not who you think I am."

"You've got that right! You better get talking and you better do it quick because you don't know what I'm capable of!"

"Actually Erik I do know what you're capable of. I've seen it in action many times and we've argued over it on several occasions."

"How do you know what I'm capable of? You know nothing of me."

Christine then used all her strength and forced herself out of Erik's arms causing him to press down harder. It was then that the unthinkable happened. When Christine forced her hands out of Erik's grasp he had pressed down harder causing their struggle to become rough and for Erik's elbows to hit Christine's wig causing it to be pulled out of place. When everything was calm again Erik looked down at the woman in his grasp to see that from underneath the blonde strands chocolate curls were beginning to show. None of them said a word and what happened next took Christine by surprise. There in front of her, Erik lightened his grip on her hands, and curiously pulled away the remainder of the blonde wig leaving just Christine and a full head on chocolate curls lying there. She looked up at Erik who was in complete shock as he examined the wig before looking right back at her. His stare never moved away from her eyes as he kept looking at her as if trying to see right through her soul. All Christine could do was keep staring right back at him hoping to God that what ever happened next wouldn't be a tragedy. It was then that Christine felt drops of water hitting her cheek and fore head, only to see that the liquid was coming from Erik's tear soaked eyes.

"Chr….Chris…." was all that Erik could make out under his loud sobs. Christine then felt her hands being set free and looked up to see that Erik had gotten off of her and moved to the edge of the bed where he sat with his head in his hands as he sobbed even harder.

"Erik, please don't be like this. I'm here and that's all that matters."

"You made me think you were someone else! I began to think that it was possible for someone else besides you to see past my face. I should have known!" cried Erik as he continued to sob.

"Erik please I love you with all my heart and I was afraid to tell you. It's over now so why can't we just move on and be a family again."

"How many?" cried Erik as he wiped his eyes.

"Pardon me?"

"How many have you slept with? How many have you displayed your naked body to in that filthy place?"

Christine didn't answer and just stood there with a huge lump in her throat, ready to break down at any second.

"I always told myself that you were too smart for this sort of place and that you would never bring yourself down to that level but I guess I was wrong. It is true, I really don't know you."

"But it's ok for you to do it right?" it was then that Christine broke down in tears as she pleaded for Erik to forgive her.

Erik stood up on his feet and through on his cloak before running out the door and leaving Christine alone once again. Christine tried to run after him but only found herself on her knees in the doorway of her room in tears.

Erik ran down the snow covered streets as he tried to make his way back to his room. He was not only torn to pieces about finding out that Christine was still alive and having sex for money but he had left his daughter alone all night long. Once he made it back to his room he immediately started to search for her but she was no where to be found. The first thing he thought of was what if she wandered off into the night? Or what if someone broke in and kidnapped her? Erik tore through everything, searching high and low hoping that she would pop out of the smallest place that a girl her age could hide but she never did. As he was tearing through his wardrobe, he heard a familiar voice greet him.

"She's not here Erik."

Erik immediately spun around and to his horror saw Madam Green standing there in his doorway.

"Where is she?" asked Erik as he angrily approached her. Madam Green didn't flinch nor back up when Erik started to approach her. Instead she got even closer to him, close enough to touch his snow soaked shirt.

"Let me ask you a question Erik, where have you been all night." she replied as she took a sniff of his cloak. "Smells to me like you've been someplace you shouldn't have been, and I'd say that place would be the local brothel."

"It's not what you think." said Erik as he turned away from her to hide his sorrow.

"I will not have your lies Erik I saw with my very own eyes you walking into the brothel last night while your seven year old daughter was here all alone. Alone in the cold with no fire, alone with no adult or anything to protect her from the dangers."

"I had some business to take care of last night with her teacher, she lives atop of the brothel."

"Last night wasn't the only night you went on a little journey to the brothel was it Erik? You see when I went to your daughter's aid she replied that you do it quiet often. You're a horrible father and that is why you will never see her again! Children should never be left alone at night especially in the winter. Prostitutes shouldn't be teachers and you should have never been able to reproduce."

With that Madam Green walked out leaving Erik to sulk in solitude. His wife was a prostitute and now his daughter had been taken away from him. Everything around Erik had begun to crumple even his world. The only thing that mattered in his life had been taken away from him and now all he had was the four walls that surrounded him. He quickly began to kick over everything in sight, began to break anything he could get his hands on and tear what ever of his music that he had sitting on the piano. As he sat there in a pile of glass, chipped wood and pieces of music he sobbed harder. It had been his fault, everything had been his fault. If he hadn't gone to Madam Lady's room he still would have had his daughter and Madam Lady. She wasn't even Madam Lady anymore because now all Erik could see was Christine. He had actually come to believe that someone besides her could love him for who he was but he spoke too soon. That lady had tuned out to be Christine all along. Without thinking twice, Erik picked up a shard of glass and held it over his bare wrist pausing with the it's sharpness right on his vein. He knew that if he cut himself he could end the misery that God had refused to end on him throughout his whole life. God had no control over this and knew that by ending it now he could finally be at peace. Then again as he took longer to think about it he knew that by ending it he would certainly go to hell. Even Erik looked like he belonged there, it was the last place he wanted to be. He began to suspect that God had wanted him to kill himself so he would go to the place where he belonged. Erik through aside the shard of glass, and wiped his eyes.

"Not this time you bastard, you won't take me down that easily." he sobbed.

Erik stood up on his feet and decided that he needed something to take his mind off of things. It was Monday and he had no intentions on going to work today, no he needed to take his mind off of things before they got any worse. It was then that he walked himself to a place that he never approached on a Monday ever and at the moment he didn't really care. He had walked himself straight into the brothel and approached the bar to have himself a drink of hard liquor. The brothel wasn't that busy at all, probably because it was Monday morning and at a time when no one in their sane mind would want sex, that is everyone except for people like Erik. Drink after drink he forced down his throat and it seemed that he didn't know his limit. He was never really a big drinker but today was a new day and with the way his mind was, drinking seemed like the best medicine. After twelve shots of hard liquor Erik stumbled to his feet and made his way over to Mama Morton in a drunken waltz. Even though he couldn't walk straight, Erik still knew what was going on around him even if everyone else seemed to disagree.

"Well well well, do my eyes deceive me? I would have never thought in a million years you'd walk your way in here on a Monday morning. But since you're here, what can I do for you today?" she asked. Erik reached into his pocket and took out the bag of coins that Christine had given back to him the night before and handed them to her. Mama Morton looked inside and handed him a room key.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Erik had given Mama Morton enough franks to have a twenty four hour session with what ever girl he wanted but Erik didn't who and trusted that Mama Morton would pick the right one for him. As he stumbled down the hallway to room seven, he leaned up against the door and began to aim the key into the lock but only wound up scratching the door way with it. After about twenty tries he finally got the door to open, and walked in, shutting it behind him. The room was all decorated in red and with a pink bedspread placed onto the germ invested mattress. After making his way over to it, he plopped down onto the covers and lied there looking up at the ceiling. The alcohol hadn't calmed his nerves one bit and only wondered what monstrosity was going to be walking in the room any second. When the door opened, a young woman with blonde curly hair walked in and approached the bed. She was all dressed in pink lingerie and had on black high heels. She sexually approached the side of the mattress and ran her finger up Erik's chest starting from the waistband of his trousers.

"My name's Pink Passion, what's yours?" she purred.

"That's not important." replied Erik as he lied completely still. It was then that the girl took him by surprise and jumped onto the bed with him placing both of her knees at his hip and ran her fingers down the buttons of his shirt.

"You're cute but I'm going to make you hot." she replied.

Erik for the first time looked into her eyes and liked what he heard. This had taken his mind off of Christine and his other problems. Usually he would never look at the girl so he could picture Christine's image in his head so clearly but today however he didn't want that picture. Today he was going to make love to a prostitute and not to pictures of past memories.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

Erik lied there looking up into her eyes and didn't hesitate on telling her what he wanted.

"Kiss me." he growled.

Erik had never kissed another woman besides Christine and now he wanted to know what it felt like. As she kissed him, Erik kissed her back using all the passion that he had stored in his body. It was when he tasted her tongue did he realize that he hated it. No kiss was compared to the ones he and Christine shared together. The kisses he was used to were soft and slow but these ones were hard and hurt his mouth. This had caused Erik to stop kissing her and to let her continue as to what ever she wanted to do to him.

"Go on." replied Erik as he lied there on his back. He kept staring up at the ceiling with his eyes open so that he wouldn't think about Christine. He knew though that the only way his mind was going to block out her image was if he watched the girl make love to him. The kiss she had given him was horrible but he thought that it was possible that the sex would be better. He then glanced at Pink who was un buttoning his trousers tried to think about her and not Christine. Once he began to feel her hands around his man hood, he lied there looking at her and being completely turned on. The feeling had eventually began to intensify so much that Erik couldn't take staring anymore and shut his eyes moaning as the girl continued. A few minutes later the worse thing possible had happened, he felt the girl release him from her grasp and grab onto his mask pulling it off in a sexual passion. Erik's eyes shot completely open to this because he had forgotten to tell her not to touch it. Her face was as if she had seen a thousand dead ghosts and her Erik's was as if Christine had been the one looking at him with that same face. It all ended with her screaming in his face and for her to run out of the room leaving the door open. Erik gathered all the blankets around his waist to try and calm his excitement down before making another move. It was then that he witnessed everyone else coming from different rooms, curious as to what went on. That was only worse because they too left screaming once they saw his hideous face. After struggling into his trousers once more, Erik fell to the ground and placed his hand over his distorted flesh as he crawled around the room looking for his mask.

As more curious spectators entered, the sounds of screams only became worse causing his ear drum to screech in agony. This had begun to be the worst day of his life if not worse because not only had Christine been a prostitute and his daughter gone but now this. Everyone in the brothel had seen his face and now no one was going to want to sleep with him now. Once he left the brothel he would never be aloud back in because of the fear he caused the prostitutes. He had been so stupid as to go and get drunk that it had caused himself to forget to tell the girl not to touch his mask. After finding his mask on the floor, he slipped it back over his face and ran out of the room in tears as the others pushed and shoved him.

"It's a monster!" they chanted.

"Somebody call the freak show and tell them that one of their own escaped!" yelled another.

These hurtful words had caused Erik to sob even more than he already was. They didn't understand that he was just a man and nothing more. He was just a human being who needed love and devotion just as everyone else did. As he ran out into the cold streets with nothing that a cloak wrapped around his snow soaked trousers. As he kept running he felt a pain in his chest and stopped to take a break as he continued to sob. As he stood there the pain occurred again and again causing him to fall to his knees and eventually to the ground completely. It was then that he thought "Maybe God is going to do me a favor after all." Erik wasn't sure but as the pain continued he knew that within seconds his heart would surly stop beating and for his pain and suffering to finally be put to an end….something that God had refused him his whole life….

**Ok what you think? More to come soon thanks for reading!**


	11. Dead or Alive

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the feedback! Enjoy!**

Christine hadn't heard from Erik in over four hours and she couldn't help but begin to worry about him. He had run away from her in complete agony and she knew that she had hurt his heart dearly. As she sat in her room she kept checking the time, expecting for Erik to show up at her door at any minute. As the moments turned into minutes she couldn't take it anymore and decided to take a walk to his room. When she arrived, she expected to him sobbing over by his bed but instead he was in the bed and a doctor was at his side taking his temperature. Christine wasn't sure what had caused this or what was even wrong with him but by the looks of him she suspected that something was terribly wrong. He was deathly pale and his eyes had lost all of their beautiful blue color. Once the doctor noticed her, he approached her and pulled Christine aside.

"Do you know him?" he replied.

"Yes, what's wrong with him?" asked Christine.

The doctor looked back at Erik before turning back to Christine and looking to the floor.

"I found him on the street just a few hours ago. He collapsed right outside the brothel and so he managed to tell me where he lived before passing out completely. He has a very deathly fever and after a few tests I've determined that he's dying."

Hearing those words put a stake in Christine's heart. Dying? How could her sweet angel of music be dying? He was just kissing her last night as he always had and now he was dying? This couldn't be possible.

"Dying? What do you mean by dying? Do you mean dying as in "Gone for ever" or dying as in "He'll be lucky if he pulls through the night but be better in the morning Dying?"

"Dying as in he's going to be gone forever."

Christine began to sob and wiped her eyes with her trembling fingers.

"How do you know this?"

"He's suffering from a broken heart. It's very possible that he's going to die from it but what I need to know is if something stressful has happened to him in the past twenty four hours."

Christine knew that the events that had taken place in the last twenty four hours were to blame for Erik's illness. First Clorinda being taken away from him and her pulling the wig off was just the icing on the cake.

"Tell me Doctor, is it possible to mend a broken heart before it's too late?"

"It is very possible but a lot of times the victim dies before it can happen. What ever happened to that man has left him weak and in a state that his heart can't take. I've given him a vaccination to help him sleep through the pain but I wouldn't give him no more than a week to live if that."

Once the doctor left, Christine approached Erik and sat down beside him. She ran her fingers through his wig and removed it so she could touch his blonde strands. Long ago she was used to seeing Erik in a black wig and white mask but now that she knew what he really looked like he hated when he wore the fake garments. He looked handsomer just the way he was born rather than with the mask and wig covering his natural beauty. His heart had been broken once before but not a serious as it was now. She had caused the mend in it's surface to break and for the hole in it to become deeper, this time resulting in his promising death. She couldn't let him leave her, not like this, she had to fix it enough just so she could tell him why she did what she did. For now Christine knew that it was best for her to just let him sleep as much as he needed.

Across town, Clorinda sat by the windowsill inside the old school house. Madam Green had forced her to come along when she found out that Erik had left her all alone in their room. Madam Green had brought her to the school house to be with all the other orphans but Clorinda just sat there at the window holding the doll of her father waiting for him to show up and save her. She knew that her father always went away during the night and never bothered to ask him about his nightly whereabouts. Madam Green couldn't keep her here against her will and she bound to keep it that way.

"Clorinda, stop looking out the window and come here." replied Madam Green.

Clorinda looked around her shoulder and saw Madam Green standing at the chalk board. She ignored her and kept staring out the window causing Madam Green to rush over to her.

"Clorinda, I told you to come over to me."

"and I refused because you're not my father."

"your father isn't here nor is he ever going to be here for you AGAIN!"

Clorinda turned away from her, and hugged her doll closer to her body. She hated Madam Green and wanted nothing more than to have her mother and father back in her life.

"My father has done nothing wrong, he takes very good care of me. My mother is also a very good person who loves me very much. You're wrong about my parents Madam they're both equally perfect."

"Your mother is dead Clorinda and your father is a very disgusting man."

"My mother is not dead she's my teacher."

Madam Green smiled evilly and walked away from Clorinda. She had found out that Clorinda's teacher was actually her mother, making her the prostitute. She knew that with Erik sneaking out at night to be with prostitutes and Clorinda's mother being one herself the chances of them getting back custody was very slim.

Christine sat by the window mostly all night, keeping her eyes on Erik's body. He sweat in his sleep as he groaned and moaned different phrases as he rolled back and fourth. When she saw his eyes open Christine immediately ran over the well and pumped out enough water to fill a glass. Afterwards she approached the bed and held the glass up his lips and forced the cool liquid down his parched throat. He neither looked at her nor did he even open his eyes enough to even know that it was her.

"Erik, I love you so much." she replied as he touched his forehead with her hands. He didn't have a fever any longer but he did have the chills. After covering him up with an extra blanket, she crawled in beside him. After a few minutes of running her hands against his face she saw Erik's eyes flutter open and stare at her.

"Erik sweetheart, how do you feel?"

Erik opened his mouth and paused for a few moments before mumbling out the way he felt.

"Like I'm dying."

"What hurts Erik?"

"What are you doing here Christine? Just….just go away."

Christine ran her hand over Erik's chest and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Erik, please tell me what hurts."

"It's like my heart is being squeezed in someone's fist."

"you'll make it through this Erik, I know you will."

As strong as Erik could, he pushed Christine out of the bed causing her to hit the floor with a loud thud. He then sat up and pulled the covers close to him.

"I won't Christine! I won't make it through this! Not without Clorinda! Not without Madam Green out of my life for good."

"We'll get Clorinda back Erik, we can get her back."

"We'll never get her back! Never! Not with her knowing what I've done! Not with Madam Green knowing what you've done!"

With that Erik grasped his chest and yelled in agony. He then lied back down and couldn't stop himself from blacking out. Christine immediately ran back to his side and checked his pulse to find that his heart was still beating.

"Oh Erik please be ok. We can make it through this I promise. You mean more to me than anything."

Clorinda lied in the strange bed that she was placed in. The room was filled with lots of other orphan girls and it was dark. She held her doll close to her body and silently cried causing her tears to soak into the head of her father's black hair.

"I love you daddy, and I promise to be with you and mommy again."

As the wind outside hit the window, she pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes tight. She was so afraid without having her father beside her and all she wanted was to hear his voice again. Clorinda held her father's replica in front of her face and touched his felt mask.

"Sing to me to sleep daddy."

When the doll didn't reply, Clorinda tucked it in beside her and kissed it's head.

"Ok daddy I'll sing to you then. What do you want to hear?"

Once again Clorinda looked at the doll and waited as if it were going to say something. When it stayed silent, Clorinda smiled and lied her head up against the pillow.

"Ok daddy I guess I'll sing you your favorite song."

"_I gave you my music, let your song take wing and now _

_Now you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me. He was bound_

_To love you when he heard you sing…Christine. Say you'll share with me_

_One love one lifetime, say the world and I will follow you. Say you'll want me with you now and always. Anywhere you go let me go too….Christine that's all I ask of you."_

Once Clorinda stopped singing, she looked down at her doll and waited for him to say something back but when he didn't she began to cry once more.

"You love that song daddy, didn't you like it? I guess I'll tell you a story, you always like that."

Clorinda then hugged the doll once more in the darkness of her covers and began her story.

"Once upon a time there was little girl who couldn't sleep and so her father tucked her in and sat at the end of her bed. The little girl said "Daddy, tell me a story." so the father nodded and said "Once upon a time there was a little horse who couldn't sleep and so his father tucked him in bed when the little horse said "Daddy, tell me a story." the father nodded and said "Once upon a time there was a little puppy who couldn't sleep and so her father tucked her in bed when the little puppy said "Daddy, tell me a story." the father dog agreed and said "Once upon a time there was a little kitten who couldn't sleep and so his father tucked him in when the little kitten said "Daddy, tell me a story." the father cat agreed and said "Once upon a time there was a little mouse who couldn't sleep and so her father tucked her in bed when the little mouse said "Daddy tell me a story." the father mouse agreed and said "Once upon a time there was a little bird who couldn't sleep and so her father tucked her in when the little bird said "Daddy, tell me a story." the father bird agreed and said "Once upon a time there was a little girl who couldn't sleep and so her father told her a story about a horse who couldn't sleep and so his father told him a story about puppy who couldn't sleep so her father told her a story about a kitten who couldn't sleep and so his father told him a story about a little mouse who couldn't sleep so her father told her a story about a little bird who couldn't fall asleep and so after the father told her a story both the bird, mouse, kitten, puppy, horse and little girl fell fast asleep."

Afterwards, Clorinda fell fast asleep beside her doll hoping that in the morning everything would be different and her parents would be at her side again.

Erik had stayed asleep all through the night with Christine keeping watch at his bedside. Once the sun had begun to come up, Christine decided to make Erik some breakfast for when he awoke. She knew that his favorite had always been jam and eggs with a glass of orange juice and knew that he would feel a little better after eating it. There had been many mornings when she woke up before her angel of music and made that same exact breakfast for him. For some odd reason Erik never seemed to fall asleep beside her in their bed. Instead he insisted on depriving himself from a good nights rest to play his organ instead. Usually she would wake up and find him slumped over the mantle of the organ, passed out from the night before. Instead of just walking himself over to their bed to crawl in beside her he would pass out instead over a hard organ. Christine knew that most of his aches and pains had come from those nights of sleeping on top of the hard wooded object. After placing some of the raspberry jam that Christine found in the cupboard on his plate beside the eggs she turned around to see that Erik was beginning to wake. She approached his bedside with the plate and sat down bedside his pale body.

"Erik I made you something to eat. It's going to build your strength up so your body can fight off your illness."

Erik didn't speak to her nor did her say yes or no. It was as if he were just "there," a body and nothing more. Christine picked up the spoon and scooped some jam up into it before moving it to Erik's lips. He didn't open his mouth to receive it, but turned away instead telling her that he didn't want it.

"Erik, it's your favorite. You're pale and nothing more than skin and bones. You have to eat something if you want to get better."

Once again Erik didn't say anything and just lied there on the pillow in complete silence. Once again Christine tried to feed him the jam and again he refused and turned the other way. It was as if he wanted to starve instead of eating something to build his energy up again.

"Erik if I have to call the doctor he's going to come here and force the food down your throat."

Erik kept his head to the side and lied there in silence. Christine sighed heavily and took the food back to the kitchen to place it on the counter. As she was washing out the pan that she had cooked his eggs on she began to hear the sound of Erik's heavy cough.

"Erik, are you alright?" she called as she stood there in the kitchen listening to it's terrible sound. When it didn't stop, Christine walked back to the bedroom and to her horror saw Erik sitting up in bed coughing into his hands that were covered in blood that was being brought up by his coughing. Christine grabbed a towel from off of a hanger and clasped it in his hands to catch the blood that was being brought up through his mouth.

"Erik you need to stop coughing. If you don't stop then the blood is going to keep coming up."

Erik did not listen to her and kept coughing causing more blood to appear of the towel. Christine knew that the only way to stop it was if she got his mind on something else. The only thing that came to mind was to kiss him on the neck hoping that the sensation from it would stop his coughing. She immediately pressed her lips to the right side of his neck and let her hot breath fall onto the outside of his cold flesh. Within seconds the hard coughing had stopped leaving only a few short coughs as the minutes went on. After he lied back down, Christine took the blood soaked towel and wiped the remainder of the blood from off of his mouth, trying to hold back his tears. She knew that his condition was getting worse and that she was killing him. As the day went on he neither spoke or eat the food that she continued to offer him. It was as if her were giving up completely and as the hours went on he was getting weaker, so much weaker that he couldn't even hold his head up. As Christine sat there at his bedside she began to think about what the doctor had said to him. If he really did have a broken heart she didn't want to think about him only making it through another week. She knew that the only way his heart was going to get any better was if Clorinda came back. After picking up a book from one of the shelves she sat down beside him once more and opened it up to see that some of the pages had come out and land into her lap. When Christine picked it up she noticed that it was one of his operas.

"Erik, do you want me to read this to you?"

Erik didn't answer him, and lied there looked straight up into the ceiling.

"Erik, don't be like this. We need to talk you out of this."

"What happened to our baby." replied Erik in a weak tone of voice.

"This isn't going to make you better Erik. Talking about what I went through will only make you sicker."

"I want to know Christine, what happened to our baby?"

Christine placed the book and opera papers on the night stand, and tried to think about what happened two years ago. She knew that she couldn't possibly tell him what had happened due to his sickness getting worse.

"Tell me!" demanded Erik as strong as he could.

"When I fell off the train I lied there passed out and in pain. Raoul found me and brought me back to the palace where I went into premature labor. He was so beautiful Erik, he looked just like you and he was just so perfect. He cried so much and I enjoyed the sound of it Erik."

"Where is he? What happened to him?" asked Erik as he began to cry.

"When I fell off the train and hit the ground I landed on his head. When he was born he had major brain damage inflicted onto his skull. I was told that he was only going to live a few hours but he lasted a few days. I was sure that he was going to survive long enough for you to see him. I was sure that you were dead along with Clorinda and thought I would never see you again. Raoul offered to let me stay with him but I couldn't and decided to teach in France."

"Then why did you become a prostitute?"

"People found out that I married the Phantom and ran me out of town. It was then that I lived on the streets of New York struggling to keep warm. It was just recently that I was given the option of becoming a dancer at the Brothel and accepted."

"How many Men? How many?"

Christine lied her head besides his, and faced him so that his nose was touching hers.

"Do you want to know the truth Erik?"

"Yes Christine you little Viper I want to know the truth."

"Not one Erik. I was a dancer and nothing more. I couldn't bring myself to sleep with anyone because I still had feelings for you."

"What about that night? The night that we sat with each other back to back. I ordered a woman to come to my room thinking that I was going to have sex with her but we just talked instead. You lie Christine."

"That night was going to be my first man Erik but then I met you and became Clorinda's teacher. I couldn't bring myself to do it with anyone but you."

"It doesn't matter now anyway Christine. Look at us, we're both horrible parents in everyone else's eyes. We're never going to get Clorinda back and my heart is in agony over it. My heart is still in agony from hearing about our second try for a son."

"We could always try again Erik, the third time is supposed to be a charm."

Christine then watched as Erik grasped his chest again and in agony and moaned in pain.

"Erik are you alright?"

"Just…just let me die in peace."

Christine got to her feet, and watched as Erik continued to grab his chest, and immediately through on her cloak and shot out the door. She knew that the only reason his heart was still in pieces was because of Clorinda's disappearance and she was the only one that could make it better. When she got to the school house, Christine went in to see Madam Green sitting at her desk.

"Madam Green, I demand that you let my daughter back into Erik's custody."

"And just who might you be?" asked Madam Green as she closed the book that she was reading.

"I'm Christine, Clorinda's mother."

"Ah yes the prostitute. I don't think that you're getting her back Christine. On Clorinda's record it says that she was left alone many nights while Erik was out lying his manhood in between the legs of the whores from the brothel. You on the other hand worked at one making you another terrible excuse for a parent."

"Something happened two years ago that split us up and so we both did what we thought was best for each other. We just recently came back into each other's lives and now we want to raise her together. Erik won't have to go to the brothel anymore and I won't have to work there either."

"Madam I haven't time for your future promises. What happened in the past is all that matters."

"Erik is dying and Clorinda is the only cure for him. Do you want to see him die?"

"Frankly Madam I really don't care if that monster lives of kicks. He is an evil man who left his daughter in a cold room while he was out enjoying the warm feeling of whores in a whore house."

"Do you think I'm kidding? I mean every word Madam Green! Erik is dying! He needs Clorinda with him right now."

"And I say that she's staying right here until she's adopted by a much better family. Now you can either leave the premises on your own or by law enforcement."

Christine turned away and flipped over a desk that was in one of the isles before turning to Madam Green once more.

"Madam Green, you are an evil wench who's going to get here's one of these days."

"And I say that you're nothing more than a whore yourself."

Christine then walked out, rushing back to her room to check on Erik. Her attempt to get Clorinda back to him had failed. When Christine had finally gotten back to the room she saw Erik lying on the bed hardly moving at all. She just paused in the doorway trying to figure out if he was breathing or if he was already dead….

**More to come soon! **


	12. The Horse Drawn Carriage

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter! Keep reading and letting me know your opinions! Thanks a bunch….**

After returning back to the room, Christine approached Erik and noticed that he was lying there with his eyes closed. He looked too peaceful to be alive but after pressing her fingers to the side of his neck she realized that he was alive and just in a deep sleep. Christine took a seat beside him and watched as he continued to sleep. He looked pale and in the worst condition that she had ever seen him in. She knew that if she didn't do something soon it was likely that within days he would die. As the late day turned into night Erik still hadn't woke up which began to make Christine nervous. She knew that sleep was good for the ill but Erik never slept and even when he did it would only be for a few hours. As the morning sun rose, Christine rose from her seat and approached Erik's bedside and touched his cold face. He neither flinched or rotated his body's position which made Christine even more on edge. She then called his name a few times but still didn't get a response. After lightly pinching his hand, she finally saw him open his eyes slowly and stare at her ever so sickly. Seeing him open his eyes gave her enough of a relief to go to the kitchen to make him something to eat. As Christine stood in the kitchen he neither spoke to her or moaned, he just stayed silent.

"Erik, would you like water or a glass of orange juice?" asked Christine as she stood at the counter preparing some toast and jam for him. When she didn't get a response, she turned around once more and repeated herself thinking that Erik hadn't heard her.

"Erik, would you like water or a glass of orange juice."

Erik's stare was faced towards the wall, and Christine hated that he was totally ignoring her. She then approached him, and turned his face towards hers and repeated herself once more.

"Erik when I speak to you I expect you to answer me. Now would you like water or a glass of orange juice?" replied Christine.

When Erik didn't answer her she began to suspect that something was wrong. He was never ignorant to her and no matter how sick he was he always answered her when she asked him a question. It was then that Erik's stare became wide and he put his hand to his ear and began to snap his fingers as if trying to hear the sound.

"Erik, what's wrong?" asked Christine as she grabbed Erik's hand. Erik opened his mouth and tried to speak to her as he kept touching his ear.

"I…I.." his voice was hollow and spoken as if he couldn't hear.

"Erik, what's wrong?" repeated Christine as she kept staring at him.

Erik calmed himself down and grabbed both of Christine's hands, forcing her to look at him. He then opened his mouth to speak once more.

"I.. Can't.. Hear.. You" he replied in a hollow tone of voice.

Christine's world was shattered at that moment and she began to realize that he truly was dying and that his body was beginning to shut down little by little. All she could do was begin to cry as his hand came up and wiped away her tears. She knew that if she didn't do something soon, Erik was surly going to loose more than just his hearing. As the days passed, Erik's condition didn't get any better. He still remained in bed and he didn't speak either. It was as if loosing his hearing had just depressed him even more than he already was. Christine however tried to make the situation a little better by lying beside him, but that still wasn't enough to make him better. If anything made Christine depressed it was the fact of not being able have a conversation with her angel of music. It also annoyed her that when she spoke she had to face him so that he could read her lips. As Christine lied there stroking his neck gently with her fingers she turned his face towards her so that he could see her and slowly spoke to him.

"Erik, you haven't been out of bed in days. Maybe we could take a walk in the park."

Erik just looked at her his blank stare and then pointed to his ears and shrugged. This frustrated Christine to no end. Of all ailments to contract from a broken heart it had to be his hearing. She began to wonder if he did live, would he ever get it back? Or was he just another walking Beethoven who could hear the music in his head but never have the chance to listen to it again? There wasn't a pad of paper lying around to write out her message so Christine faced him once again and spoke a little slower.

"Erik, would you like to take a walk?"

This time Erik had understood the words and just shook his head no to her request. He was too upset about loosing Clorinda that he didn't care to do anything. When Christine didn't get the response she was looking for, she got up and slowly approached the window.

"You're not the same Erik I know and love anymore." replied Christine as she looked down at the people walking in the streets. She knew that Erik couldn't hear her and was willing to do anything that was going to bring him back to his old self again. She knew that if she could only get him out of bed for a little while it would be good for him. After reproaching him, Christine forced him to face her once again.

"Erik, lets take a walk in the park."

When Erik didn't understand her once again, Christine didn't bother repeating herself but just pulled him out of bed and through his cloak over his shoulders. As she pulled him outside, to her surprise Erik didn't hesitate and followed her. When they were out of the room and the park in clear eye sight Christine began to walk ahead just a slight bit with Erik trailing close behind. Even though it was a chilly February day the sun was out shining making even the darkest of things bright again. She hadn't held hands with her beloved in nearly two years and decided that this would be the perfect time. But when Christine turned around, Erik was not walking behind her nor was he anywhere in sight. Her first reaction was to call out his name, until she realized that it was pointless because he couldn't hear. Full of fright Christine quickly backtracked her steps from where she came from hoping to find Erik close by. Once she made it to the park's entrance, she glanced across the road to spot Erik kneeling down tying his shoe with a horse drawn carriage barreling right towards his back. Christine waved her arms and shouted to try to get his attention but stopped when she remembered that he couldn't hear a thing. As the carriage kept getting closer and closer Christine knew that she needed to act fast or he was going to be plowed over. As fast as her legs could carry her, Christine ran over towards Erik and pushed him aside causing them to tumble down a small hill that was beside the cobblestone road. When they stopped, Christine landed on top of Erik and for his shirt to be ripped by a nearby thorn bush. He quickly pushed Christine off of him, and pointed towards the road with a disgusted look on his face.

"Carriage Erik! You could have been killed!" yelled Christine as she faced him. Erik only gave her a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. Christine then opened her right palm and placed her left fingers standing straight up within it and began to make her fingers move in a walking motion.

"Carriage!" repeated Christine once more. She then pointed to her show and began to do a tying motion before switching back to her carriage motion again.

"You don't stop in the road and tie you shoes Erik."

This time Erik understood what she was saying and angrily got to his feet and walked up the hill with Christine chasing after him. When they got to the road once more, Christine turned Erik around so he was facing her.

"I'm not finished speaking to you Erik."

Erik opened his mouth shoved Christine away from him.

"I. Am." he replied

Hearing his voice in the condition that it was in broke her heart dearly. It wasn't the deep handsome voice that she was used to hearing, now it was nothing more than a hollow mentally challenged sound. She knew that if he could hear again his voice would return as well. Once they were back in the park, Christine gently took Erik's arm in hers causing him to look down upon her in slight sorrow. The birds were singing their sweet music and the wind was chiming in but only Christine was able to hear the bittersweet sound. After passing a few snow covered trees, a family of blue jays flew out of it and Christine pointed to them causing Erik to look up.

"Look Erik, blue jays."

Erik watched as they flew away and then pointed to his ears and shrugged his shoulders. Christine knew that not being able to hear them bothered him so. After a while of walking, Christine approached a bench and motioned Erik to take a seat beside her. When he did she sat there looking at the ducks sliding across the ice covered pond that was in front of them. She eventually glanced over at Erik to notice that he wasn't watching the ducks or anything at all. His stare was set towards the ground as his ear lied up against the bench while his hand knocked on it's surface. He was trying to hear so badly but as his knocking got louder each second, Christine knew that his attempt was failing. Seconds later the voice of a strange man rang echoed through the park and Christine looked over to see Monsieur Murray approaching them.

"Erik, where have you been? I've been so worried about you." he replied as he got closer and closer to the bench. Once he was standing right beside Erik, he waited for a reply that never came.

"Erik? Are you alright? I thought you were dead or something. It's not like you to skip out on work without even calling me."

When Erik didn't say anything again Monsieur Murray looked at Christine who was trying to hold off on telling him the truth as long as possible.

"Monsieur Murray something bad has happened. Clorinda was taken away from us and Erik is dying of a broken heart which has caused him to loose his hearing. He hasn't been the same since then."

"He can't hear me at all?"

"No, and I must beg you not to fire him. Just give him a while until things are better and hopefully his hearing will come back."

"Madam Lady…"

"Christine please, I am his wife and a liar at that. Just please listen to me and give Erik another shot."

"Christine, I wouldn't dream of firing him. If he needed five years off I would give it to him in an instant. If there is anything that I can do for you or him don't hesitate on asking."

At the school house, Clorinda sat in her bedroom with all the other orphans. Madam Green had told them today that they would be getting a routine check up by the doctor just to make sure that they were healthy. Clorinda of course just curled up on her bed in silence and watched as all the children one by one left to get examined and then to play on the playground. Clorinda was the last one and the only one left in the room when Madam Green came to get her.

"Come Clorinda, it is your turn." she replied as she grabbed her arm.

"No!" yelled Clorinda as she pulled away from Madam Green's grasp. "I will not go! You tell him that if he wants to see me he will come to this room!" Clorinda then pulled the covers over her head and lied there on the mattress.

"Fine, I bet you're the one carrying all the known plagues anyway." replied Madam Green as she slammed the door shut. There was silence for the longest time and then the calm voice of man.

"So Madam Green tells me that you're the complicated little girl."

Clorinda didn't answer him, and stayed there with the blankets still over her head.

"I have a little son at home and he's just as complicated as you. But I'm one of the more sophisticated and interesting doctors."

"How so?" asked Clorinda as she pulled the blankets tighter to her body.

"Well, I have cured many people such as pirates of the Mediterranean Sea, Wild cowboys of the west, even Ghosts."

"What sort of ghosts?"

"Well if you let me check you out then I'll tell you about him."

"I'm not buying your lies. You tell me the story first." replied Clorinda.

"Well this ghost lived in Paris and he tormented all the people who worked inside this opera house. You see he loved this chorus girl who knew of him as an angel of music."

"Stop the story." cried Clorinda.

"Have I offended you little lady?" asked the doctor.

"I'm sick of hearing that story."

Clorinda then watched as a shadow approached her closer and closer until it was right outside her blanket. She then saw his hand come out and lift up the cover to reveal Nadir as the one standing right in front of her.

"Clorinda?" gasped Nadir, his voice filled with such surprise.

Clorinda immediately jumped into Nadir's arms and hugged him so tightly that she never wanted to let go.

"Monsieur Nadir, I've missed you so much."

"Clorinda, where is your father? Where is Christine?"

Nadir had cured Christine back when she came to the palace after falling off the train. When she left for New York he had stayed behind with his lover Alex until just recently. He had no idea that Clorinda was even alive until just now.

"I got taken away from them both. Madam Green said that they were bad parents because my daddy left me alone at night and because of reasons unknown to me. I don't understand what my mother did wrong? I don't even understand what my daddy did wrong? Please Monsieur Nadir you need to help me." cried Clorinda.

"I will Clorinda I promise you that I will find out why you're in here. But you must promise me that you will pretend that you have no idea who I am. If you treat me as a friend Madam Green will suspect something is up. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Monsieur Nadir I can. Where is Alex? Madam Giry? And Petri?"

"Madam Giry has found work a long way from here and Alex and I are still together. We actually adopted Petri after you left two years ago. He's a good boy and misses you dearly. He shall be glad to hear that you're alright."

"Monsieur Nadir, could you please check on my parents? My daddy lives just a few block away in a brick building on the top floor. Tell him that I miss him and that he's not a bad father."

"I shall do that. I will return back as soon as I have a plan Clorinda."

That night, as Christine sat in her chair reading a book she glanced over at Erik who was lying in bed staring at the wall. It hadn't been the most up lifting day but she had gotten him outside and that was all that mattered. Moments later a knock occurred at the door, causing Christine to put her book down and to walk over to answer it. When she opened the door she nearly fell over when she saw Nadir and Alex standing there. She immediately grabbed the both of them, hugging them in the longest hug she had ever given any of them.

"Gosh Christine, it's been too long." replied Nadir.

"Exactly six hundred and sixty four days Nadir, I've been counting." replied Alex in his flamboyant tone of voice.

"Sweetheart you count everything, don't think that I don't know about you counting the colored pencil's in Petri's school bag because I do."

"Yes well someone has to keep track of our sons school supplies. Money doesn't grow on trees Nadir if you haven't noticed."

"Well Alex don't forget who works for that money certainly not you." replied Nadir.

"Look boyfriend we made ourselves a commitment to be full time parents and I can't be working as a surgeon all day long while you're on the other side of town curing heart attacks. I gave up my occupation to be a stay at home mom while you're out cleaning up the town diseases all day. I work just as hard as you do."

Nadir laughed, and entered the room with Alex at his side.

"So where's Erik?" asked Nadir.

"Nadir, I think you and Alex should sit down." replied Christine. When they did, Christine told them the story of how she became a prostitute after leaving Paris and then lying to Erik. She then told them about how Clorinda had been taken away and why Erik was leaving her alone every night. When she was finished, Alex shook his head in amazement.

"So Madam Green took Clorinda away from you because Erik was off having midnight brothel calls? And because you were a fake floozy? Madam Green should stick her big fat ugly honker out everyone's business."

Nadir turned to Alex and touched his hand.

"Alex honey you never even met Madam Green nor do you know what she looks like."

"Sweetheart I'm sick of your stay at home Mother jokes. Is that an insult? Are you trying to tell me something by that? And why is Erik deaf? This is ridiculous! Look at him lying over there! And look what he's dressed in it's not even fashionable."

"Alex honey that isn't important right now."

"Ok Nadir if you're such a great doctor than why don't you play God and make the deaf man hear again. Try to do that sweetheart and then I'll stop talking about it."

"I saw Clorinda today Christine. She isn't happy in that place at all and we have to get her out of there and soon."

"I know Nadir, but what about Erik? He's dying from a broken heart. If he doesn't see Clorinda soon he's going to die."

"I have an idea that I know will work so that he can see her if only for a few hours until I can think of something better."

"If we get Clorinda back would it be possible to get his hearing back as well?"

"That I am not sure of but we can only hope for the best. For now I will give him something to help."

Nadir got to his feet and walked over to Erik's beside and opened his doctor's bag. He then filled an eye dropper with a clear substance that was in a small bottle.

"What are you doing?" asked Christine.

Nadir then placed the end of the eye dropper into his right ear and emptied it.

"That will stop any ringing that is occurring and hopefully bring back some sort of hearing even if it's distorted."

"Erik isn't the same person anymore. He won't speak, he won't eat he won't even sleep at times." replied Christine.

"He'll eat when he's hungry enough."

"Is there anything else I can do to help with his broken heart until we think of something?"

"Talk to him, spend time beside him, make love to him. Anything to keep his mind off of Clorinda or his broken heart." replied Nadir.

"He can't even hear me or speak to me. How are we supposed to make love to one another?"

"Beethoven was deaf and he still made love to his immortal beloved." replied Alex.

"You would know that wouldn't you Alex." replied Nadir sarcastically.

"What? Beethoven was a musical genius who just happened to be one good looking fellow."

"Don't worry Christine, the plan will go perfectly tomorrow and I will have Clorinda by your side once more. I shall bid you farewell for now."

The next morning, Nadir walked to the school house and entered to find Madam Green sitting there at her desk.

"Is there something I can help you with Monsieur?" she asked.

"Yes there is, yesterday while I was here I came across a little girl who is carrying a very contagious disease and today I must take her with me to my office so I can cure her."

"And what disease might that be Monsieur?"

"She has tape worm, probably from drinking water that's not so sanitary. She needs treatment and the only way to get it is to come with me."

"For how long?" asked Madam Green.

"For a few hours…today and the next several days."

"And who might that little girl be?"

"Clorinda Kire."

Madam Green took out her file of papers and signed her out and had Nadir sign beside her name.

"That little brat is probably more than just diseased, her father is a living corpse for God sakes. I'd also check her for sexually transmitted ones as well no telling what her father has been doing to her. For all I know he could have been selling her to men at the brothel."

"I'll take that into consideration Madam Green." said Nadir as he held out his hand to Clorinda who was brought into the room by a supervisor. Once she was signed out, she followed Nadir out of the school house and down the road glad that she was on her way to see her father and mother once more.

"Remember Clorinda, you must stay in character as long as we are out in public. If you wish for me to help you it is best that you know me plainly as your doctor."

Clorinda nodded because she didn't care what she had to do as long as she was out of the school house and away from Madam Green….and soon hopefully for good.

**More to come soon…..Let me know what you think..**


	13. No Miracle Worker

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and giving me your opinions. Here's the next chapter! I still don't own Erik/Christine or any of ALW's Characters but I still don't care…**

Once Clorinda and Nadir made it to Erik's room, Nadir knocked and waited for Christine to answer it. Once the door opened Christine immediately hugged her daughter never wanting to let go.

"Oh Nadir, how did you get her out of that school house?"

"I have my ways." replied Nadir as he walked inside with Christine and Clorinda. Clorinda was still in her mother's arms and all she wanted to do was hold on and never let go no matter what. This day how ever would eventually come to an end and she would have to return back to the school house. Once they made it over to Erik's bedside Christine set Clorinda down beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his daughter before having silent tears run down his face.

"Daddy?" replied Clorinda as she wiped her tear soaked eyes.

Erik stayed silent and kept crying as he lied there staring at the sight of his daughter.

"Daddy, what's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

Erik looked at her and then pointed to his ear as if trying to tell her that he hadn't heard a word she had said.

"Daddy?"

Once again Erik kept pointing to his ear and after a few moments Christine came to his aid to calm him down.

"Clorinda, your father isn't feeling so well today. Perhaps it would be better if you didn't speak that much to him."

Clorinda stayed by Erik's side all day as he just looked at her as if he hadn't seen her in years. He neither spoke or tried to speak to his daughter but just having her beside him made all his pain go away. Eventually he watched as Nadir tried to pull her away when he reached out and violently grabbed Nadir's arm. Nadir looked at him and pulled away from his strong grasp.

"I have to take Clorinda back to the school house now." shouted Nadir, trying to speak loud enough for him to possibly hear him.

Erik sat up and pointed to his ear.

"I…I Can't. Hear. You." replied Erik in his hollow voice. Nadir searched for a piece of paper and found a small note pad sitting on the nightstand and took out his fountain pen to write everything down. He then handed Erik the note that said "I have to take her home." Erik looked at it and then glanced back at Nadir.

"Why?"

"Because Madam Green will start to suspect something is up." replied Nadir. Once again Erik pointed to his ear and Nadir snatched the pad from out of his hand and wrote down what he had just said before handing it back to Erik. Once Erik read the note he glanced back at Nadir and shook his head.

"When…..Wh..When. Will." Erik couldn't get out another word because he didn't know how to speak it without hearing his own voice. Christine handed Erik the pen and paper to calm him down.

"Write it down." she replied.

Clorinda looked at her father and lifted his chin up so that he was staring at her. She then pointed to her mouth and spoke slowly.

"What's wrong with your voice daddy?"

Erik wiped the tears away that were in his eyes and handed Nadir the note pad once more. Nadir glanced down at his beautiful handwriting and read the small sentence that Erik had written down for him.

"_Don't tell Clorinda that I'm deaf and dumb. Just tell me when she's coming back."_

"Tomorrow hopefully." replied Nadir as he wrote it down and handed the note back to Erik. Once Erik nodded and Clorinda hugged her father they were out the door and he was left alone with Christine. Christine how ever couldn't help but notice that she seeing Clorinda leave brought such pain to his heart. She knew that if she tried to sleep with him as Alex suggested he would feel a little better. After crawling in bed with him, she turned his head towards hers and began to passionately kiss him. Instead of continuing the kiss, Erik pushed her away and rolled over towards the wall. Christine just couldn't understand what was wrong with him that he didn't even want to be involved with her as her husband. Christine knew that if he could speak he probably would have yelled at her instead of rolling over towards the wall. Christine turned his face towards hers again and pressed her lips up against his. When he didn't kiss her, she looked Erik directly in the eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"What Erik? What's wrong with me kissing you?"

Erik knew what she was trying to tell him and just shook his head before turning back over. Christine however refused to give up so easily and began to run her hands over the waistline of his trousers, gently slipping her fingers in and out of the top of them.

"I…I. Don't. Want. To." replied Erik pushing her hands away from him.

"Why Erik? Alex said that it would do you good to relieve that stress from you." replied Christine.

"Slow. Down." replied Erik as he pointed to his ear. Christine quickly wrote down the sentence on the piece of paper and handed it to Erik who glanced over it quickly before writing something back to her. Christine looked down at the note and read it.

"_Not while I'm like this. I want to hear you sing to me. I want to hear you call for me. All I hear is an annoying ringing surrounded by silence and I don't want to have to hear that during my love with you. Besides I'm still mad at you for becoming a prostitute."_

"Mad? Mad Erik? Why is that you always need to be mad at me? Why can't we just get along like other couples?"

"Slow. Down." repeated Erik as he pointed to his ear.

"No I will not slow down! I want my husband back Erik! I want my angel of music back! My angel of music!"

After shouting at him, Christine rose to her feet and walked across the room and plopped herself down on the soft couch before drifting off to sleep. Later on that evening, she was awoke in the dark and took a deep breath as she rolled over on her back. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but knew that it was still dark outside because the moon's light was still shimmering off in the distance. As she re closed her eyes, she was frightened by the sound of the piano keys being pounded on. As she was about to get up and investigate it the noise stopped giving Christine the assumption that something had just fallen off the wall and hit the keys. That was until she heard it again, and again. It was as if someone was just lifting their hands up and down from off the keys only giving the room a moment of silence before the horrid noise would start again. Christine rose to her feet and walked to the other side of the room where the old piano was sat to see Erik sitting on the stool with his ear pressed to the piano's mantle as he pounded on the keys as if her were trying to break away the barrier of his deafness. She approached him and took a seat beside him as he continued to pound on the keys.

Christine lifted his head up with her fingers and forced him to face her.

"Did you hear anything?" asked Christine as she pointed to her ears. Erik shook his head and tried to hide the tears that were beginning to fall down his un masked face. He then took out the note pad that he was writing on earlier and wrote something down before handing it to Christine. When she looked down at the note tears immediately rushed to her eyes because of what he had written.

"_Silent as ever besides the constant ringing. I can vision the music in my head but as I play it I cannot hear it. How am I supposed to work with the blind when I can't even play or hear them speak to me?"_

"You're hearing will come back Erik." replied Christine as she pointed to his ear. Erik immediately snatched the pad away from Christine's hands and wrote something else down before handing it back to her.

"_What if it doesn't"_

Christine wrote a small note down on the pad and then handed it back to Erik.

"Speak to me when you want to talk Erik. Get rid of that horrid pad of paper and speak to me when you want to say something. You might be deaf but you're not dumb, you have a voice and a wonderful sounding one at that." replied Christine as she repeated what she had written down on the pad. Erik read it and then wrote something else down before handing it back to her.

"_I may not be dumb but while I am deaf my voice does not sound like it used to. I know that it sounds hollow and resembles the voice of any other dumb man in the city. I do not want you to hear it, I want you to remember my voice as it used to be and not like this."_

Christine turned his chin to face her once more and spoke slowly.

"Erik, please speak to me. You're my angel and I don't care that you sound different, just don't become a deaf mute."

Erik rose to his feet and walked back over to his bed and took a seat beneath the covers. Seconds later Christine joined him and ran her fingers through his hair as she held his body beside hers. They were now lying on the same pillow face to face and Christine smiled at her beautiful angel before wiping his tears away.

"Sing to me my angel." she replied.

Erik shook his head no and tried to turn away from Christine but she only stopped him and placed her lips so his tear soaked cheek.

"Please Erik, sing to me."

Once again Erik refused and Christine kissed him on the side of the neck causing him to moan in ecstasy. Erik couldn't hold back from Christine's request any longer and began to sing the first song that came to mind.

"You Have come here in……" it was then that he began to stutter and couldn't make out anymore of the words in his shallow singing voice. Christine looked up at him and wondered why he had stopped.

"Erik? Are you alright? Why did you stop?"

Erik paused a moment and then decided to skip the hard part and to just get on with the main lyrics.

"Past. The. Point of no return…..n..no…goin…going…." once again he began to stutter causing himself to stop singing completely and to face Christine full of tears once more. Christine touched his cheek and pressed her lips up against his.

"Erik, it's ok you don't have to sing anymore if you don't want to."

She then spent the rest of the evening beside her angel until she fell back asleep. The following morning, Christine rose to her feet and was found Erik once again sitting by the piano which brought her to tears. She wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there and she wasn't going to bother asking him either. Instead Christine went into the kitchen and decided to make some toast with jam for breakfast. Once everything was on the table, Christine walked over to Erik and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, wondering what she wanted.

"It's breakfast time." replied Christine as she pointed to her mouth. When Erik shrugged his shoulders again, Christine pointed to the table and repeated it again.

"It's breakfast time."

Once more Erik shook his head, rejecting the food and began to hit the piano keys again. Christine couldn't let him keep going on for days without food. He hadn't eaten in days and it was beginning to show. His skin was pale and he was getting thinner than he already was. He was deathly thin to begin with and him refusing to eat was just going to put himself at risk for a quicker death.

"No Erik, come on. You must eat something." replied Christine as she tugged at his shirt. Once he was on his feet, Christine led him over to the table and helped him take a seat. As Christine sat down across from him she watched as he just looked out the window and didn't touch a morsel on his plate. Christine tapped his hand and when he turned to her she pointed to her mouth and spoke slowly.

"Erik, eat something."

"Speak. Louder." he replied in an aggravated tone of voice.

Christine sighed and handed him a piece of toast that was smothered in his favorite jam. Erik placed it down on his plate and once again glanced out the window. It was then that Christine needed to do something to get him to eat before Nadir did something. Christine rose to her feet and sat down beside him, holding the piece of toast up against his lips, forcing him to eat it. When Erik moved his head away Christine kept pushing the toast closer to his lips causing him to push her hand away from him.

"Erik, stop this. You must eat something before Nadir holds your mouth open with a pair of pliers."

Once again Erik didn't eat anything and reached over for the note pad and wrote something down before handing it back to Christine.

"_I'm going to lay down for a while and get my two hours of rest."_

Christine through the note pad aside and forced him to look at her.

"What did I tell you about that? When you need to say something you say it."

Erik rose to his feet and tried to walk away when Christine grabbed him.

"Hey, say it. Say it Erik!" shouted Christine.

Erik gave her a dirty look and opened his mouth.

"I…I'm. Going. To…lay down." replied Erik in his hollow voice. He then pulled away from Christine's grasp and walked over to his bed and lied down. Christine decided to go pray in church while Erik got his two hours of sleep, hoping that he would feel better by the time she returned. When she got to the church she knelt down on her knees and began to pray.

"Our Father, who art in heaven  
hallowed be thy Name,  
thy kingdom come,  
thy will be done,  
on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those  
who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom,  
and the power, and the glory,  
for ever and ever.

Dear God please help my husband for he is ill. He cannot hear and he cannot perform his music. Please make him well again and let our daughter be in our arms once more. Amen."

Once Christine was done praying she walked out of the church and headed towards Nadir's house where she knocked. When the door opened, she noticed Petri standing there. He was much taller now and he looked more and more like his father instead of the boy that he still was.

"Master Petri, how are you?" asked Christine as she gave him a hug.

"Great ever since Monsieur Alex and Doctor Nadir adopted me. They treat me better than any parents I could have ever asked for Madam Kire."

"Clorinda misses you."

"Yes I know, Monsieur Alex has told me so. I hope to be reunited with her soon. Would you care to come in?"

Christine nodded, and walked inside the small room where they lived and noticed Nadir sitting at his desk working on God knows what.

"Christine, is everything alright?" asked Nadir rising from his seat.

"Erik, he won't eat. He hasn't eaten in days and I fear that this will only cause his death to come faster." replied Christine.

Nadir walked over to his medicine cabinet and took out a small vial of liquid and handed it to Christine.

"I was going to take Clorinda out of that horrid place again today but I fear that I am too busy at the moment. I promise that Erik will see her tomorrow but for now I will give you this."

"What is it?" asked Christine as she took it out of Nadir's hands.

"This will get him to eat. Slip this into a glass of water and have him drink it. If I were you I would do it while he's not looking. It's tasteless and odorless so he won't even know that you slipped it into his drink."

"What is it though? How will it get him to eat?" asked Christine curiously.

"It makes the stomach so empty that all it will do is constantly growl. Erik hasn't consented to eating yet because his stomach is still full of liquid or what ever else is left in it. Once he consumes this it makes his hunger so annoying that with being deaf all he will hear is his hunger and that annoying ringing. Believe me, he will eat within an hour of drinking this."

"That is another thing I wanted to talk to you about." replied Christine as she placed the vial and into her cloak. "Erik keeps complaining of an annoying ringing sound inside of his ear. It drives him completely mad and he loses sleep over it. I wake up at night and find him over at his piano banging on the keys just to attempt to drown out the noise. Is there anything you can do to help him?"

"Christine, I am a doctor not a miracle worker. That ringing sound is something that will continue until he can hear again. I can give you something to help ignore it but I can't stop it."

Nadir then took out another vial and handed it to her.

"Hold his ear wide open and put three drops into each ear."

Christine hugged Nadir tightly, thanking him for helping her once again.

"Now you promise that you'll come by tomorrow with Clorinda?" asked Christine.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." replied Nadir.

Once Christine made it home, she approached his bed and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to wake up and stare at her.

"I have something for you." she replied.

Erik pointed to his ear, and shrugged his shoulders. Christine turned her back to him, and walked to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. She then took out both vials and lied them on the counter. Before she could even open the first vial, she heard a smash and turned around to see what it was. Erik had gotten to his feet and knocked over the lamp that was placed on the night stand causing it to hit the floor and smash into a million pieces. He of course hadn't heard a thing and was about to walk onto the glass when Christine stopped him and pushed him back down onto the bed pointing to the broken lamp.

"Stay in bed Erik. I have some medicine for you."

Christine wasn't sure how much longer she was going to get him to stay in bed so hurried back to the kitchen and poured the liquid into his glass before grabbing the other vial and walking back towards Erik. When she handed him the glass, she forced it up to his lips and watched him drink it. When every last drop was gone she placed the empty glass on the night stand and opened the other vial.

"Turn your head to the side." replied Christine motioning Erik to do what she asked. When Erik pointed to his ear, she looked around for the note pad and wrote down her request before handing it to him. When Erik read it he through the pad aside and shook his head.

"Why?" asked Christine.

"What. Is it?" asked Erik slowly.

"Medicine to help with the ringing in your ears."

Erik picked up the note pad and wrote down his reply before handing it back to her.

"_When you speak so fast I can't read your lips."_

"Erik, this medicine will help you with the ringing in your ears." replied Christine as she spoke slower. When Erik nodded, he tilted his head to the side and let Christine drop the liquid into his ear as she was told to do by Nadir. Afterwards she forced his head to the other side and did the same to his other ear.

"Is that better Erik?" asked Christine covering him back up.

Erik shrugged his shoulders and lied back down. Christine only hoped that when her angel of music awoke he would feel much better and hopefully hear again…her angel of music was getting so far away and turning into a man that she hardly knew…..

**More to come soon!**


	14. To Walk Together

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Keep sending in the feedback but for now here's the next chapter! Enjoy**

Christine rolled over and bumped Erik with her arm. When she opened her eyes she noticed that Erik was still fast asleep beside her with his arm placed over his forehead. The sun was shining outside and all she could think about was what the time was. After reaching over on the nightstand she came across Erik's silver pocket watch and opened it to notice that it was ten am. After placing it back down she pulled the cover back over her body and lied her head down beside his shoulder. As she took a deep breath she smelled the distinct stench of death. Erik hadn't had a bath in days making his natural odor of death appear once again. She missed the smell of his expensive cologne and the sound of his handsome voice. When she rose to her feet to make something for breakfast she made sure that she kept very quiet so she wouldn't disturb Erik. After preparing jam and some toast she sat it down on the table and poured two glasses of juice before glancing over to see Erik getting up. He slowly approached Christine and stood at the opposite end of the table. Christine motioned him to take his seat but instead of sitting down on the old wooden chair he walked over to her and pulled out her chair. Christine smiled at him and took a seat and pulled the bottom of her skirt up as he pushed her in. Once she was seated Erik walked back over to his chair and took a seat before looking back at Christine. It began to seem that he was definitely doing better all except for the fact that he was still deaf. The medicine that Christine had given Erik the night before seemed to have worked because he looked hungry and he even took a bite of the toast that was on his plate. All Christine could do was watch him take bite after bite of what was on his plate, making her become instantly happy. The last thing she wanted to do was watch him die of starvation. After a few moments of watching, she took her glance off of him and began to eat her breakfast. As she dug her teeth into the blueberry jam that was smothered on the piece of toast she washed it down with a gulp of the juice and swallowed the sweet taste of the food that was in her mouth. As Christine continued to watch Erik eat she tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to look up and wipe his mouth with the white napkin that was at his side.

"Did the medication help with the ringing in your ears?" asked Christine as she pointed to her ear. Erik gave her a confused glance before reaching in his pocket for the note pad. He then flipped it open and handed it to her along with a quill motioning her to write it down.

"Y…You speak…too..q..qui…quickly. I can't….re..read your..lips." he replied slowly.

Christine wrote down what she had just said and handed it back to Erik to read. She then watched him as he read it. Afterwards he placed the pad back in his pocket and took a sip of his juice before answering.

"No…it's still…as loud as…it ever was."

After Christine and Erik finished up their breakfast she gathered up the dishes and placed them in the tub to was them. As she stood there washing them clean Erik stood beside her looking out the window. Christine hated not being able to talk to him while doing daily chores but he was doing a little better which made her completely happy. Once she was done, she tapped Erik on the shoulder once more and pointed to the soapy water.

"Erik you need a bath."

Erik completely understood this, probably from the stench of his body and nodded at her request. He then walked over to the iron tub that was on the other side of the room and lit a match below the pot of water and let it begin to fill it. Once the tub was filled with the hot water Erik undressed himself and sank his body beneath it's warmth. Once he was settled in, Christine walked over and poured a powdery like substance into the water causing it to bubble up with suds. She then dipped a wash cloth in beside Erik before wringing it out and washing his face. Christine was glad that Erik didn't seem to mind her doing it and continued to wash every inch of his body. Erik had always been deathly thin but ever since he stopped eating he had become so skinny that he looked like a skeleton. Her new goal now was to keep Erik eating so that he could form back the muscle he had lost during his illness. Once his body was cleaned, Christine grabbed a handful of suds and began to wash his blonde hair. When Christine turned to reach for a towel she heard the slight movements of the bath water causing her to turn around and notice Erik trying to get to his feet. Her worst fear was him slipping and hitting his head on the side of the tub, causing a worse impairment than he already had. She quickly grabbed him and through the dry towel around him before helping him step out of the tub.

"Don't you ever do that again Erik, do you understand me?" shouted Christine as she looked Erik right in the eyes. Erik nodded after reading her lips and opened his wardrobe to find something to wear. Christine was relieved when she noticed Erik spraying on his cologne after throwing on a white shirt. Seeing this sent Christine directly to him, causing herself to burry her head deep within his chest.

"S..Something wrong?" asked Erik looking down at his angel's head.

Christine glanced up at him, and pointed to her nose.

"You smell wonderful my angel."

Seeing a smile form on Erik's face was the greatest thing she had seen in days. Afterwards she handed him his cloak and put hers on as well.

"Let's take a walk my angel." she replied pointing towards the door. Erik nodded, and offered her his arm as they walked outside. Christine accepted and walked arm in arm with him down the road on the cold March afternoon. Once they began to come across the brothel, Christine stopped Erik and pointed towards her top floored room. She watched as Erik shook his head but Christine pulled him towards the room. When she opened the door, there was a note sitting on her kitchen table. Erik picked it up and handed it to Christine after quickly glancing at it.

"_Madam Lady, _

_I have warned you thousand and thousands of times over again about returning to work. I have tried to contact you time and time again but you are never home. You have three days to pack up your things and leave before I board up the door and change the locks."_

Christine didn't have too many belongings to begin with and knew that her only option now was to move in with Erik again. After throwing her skirts and some of the remaining items from her wardrobe into the box of Erik's letters and pictures she closed it up and took one last look at the room before leaving with Erik. As the continued to walk, Erik offered to carry the box but she refused. As they continued to walk they began to pass a theater when Erik stopped Christine from going any further and motioned her to go inside with him.

"No Erik, I don't want to go in." argued Christine. Erik held the door open for her and she sighed as she entered. Inside no one was at the box office causing Erik to continue to walk further.

"Erik, where are you going?" questioned Christine.

She then remembered that Erik couldn't hear her so just followed behind him. Once Christine saw him disappear around the corner she realized that she was loosing sight of him so picked up her pace to keep up with him. Once she was around the corner Erik was no where in sight and yelling out his name was no use either. There were so many hallways to go through that Christine didn't know which one Erik could have possibly walked through. She quickly picked one and journeyed down the one with the most lights and came to a pair of large wooden double doors that had music being played on the other side of it. She slowly opened it and noticed that it was the auditorium and a practice was going on. There was a girl singing on stage as two men who must have been the managers sat in the front row jotting things down on an old program. Christine stood at the doors watching the girl and thinking back to when she used to sing. She often missed performing in front of an audience and often dreamt of returning many a times but could never bring herself to do it. As she continued to watch the practice she glanced upwards and noticed a masked figure standing in one of the private boxes and immediately knew that it was Erik. He just stood there looking down somberly at the girl as she sang. Christine knew even from far away that he was upset about not being able to hear her beautiful voice. Deciding to join him, Christine walked out the way she came and took the stairs to the top floor to find the box that he was standing in. As she passed each one to find Erik she began to hear the voice of a man repeating the line "HEY!" over and over again in anger. She thought for a moment and then realized that he was talking to Erik. Quickly she ran still carrying her box of belongings and followed the man's voice. When she came around the corner to the last box she saw Erik still watching the practice with his backed turned towards one of the stage workers, the same man that had been yelling out "Hey!" to try and get Erik's attention. Before Christine could even warn the man about Erik's deafness, he approached Erik and violently shoved him in the shoulder causing Erik to become frightened and stumble backwards over the edge of the box. Christine immediately dropped her box and rushed towards Erik to grab his hand to keep him from loosing his balance and pulled him to his feet. Erik was breathing heavily and his hands were trembling with fear. Christine turned towards the elder man and gave him a dirty look.

"You could have killed him!" shouted Christine as her voice echoed throughout the auditorium and stopped the practice that was going on down below. The man pointed towards Erik and shouted just as loud as Christine.

"That wouldn't have happened if he would have just answered me when I spoke to him."

"Maybe Monsieur if you, would have paid a little bit more attention to him you would have realized that he is deaf. He couldn't hear a word you were saying."

Christine watched as the man glanced at Erik with burning eyes and then grabbed Christine's wrist violently.

"What are you two doing here? You're not even allowed to be in this theater!"

Just then Erik came forward and slapped the man's hands off of Christine's and put up his hand to stop the confrontation.

"What's going on up there Monsieur?" questioned a familiar voice from down below.

"Nothing." replied the man. "Just two street rats that were just leaving."

"Street rats? Who ever is up there with you I demand that they be brought down to me at once." demanded the voice. It was then that the man grabbed Christine's box of belongings and grabbed her arm again.

"You heard the boss. Let's get going then shall we?"

Erik quickly came to Christine's defense, but she just gently pushed him back to let him know that it was alright. Once they were down the stairs and in the auditorium once more the man who had demanded that her and Erik be brought to him rose from his seat and came forward. As he got closer and closer to view Christine realized that it was Monsieur Andre. He looked great for what had happened to him back in Paris years ago. As soon as he looked at Christine he knew who she was.

"Miss Daae? Is that really you?"

Christine nodded, and it was then that Andre took her in his arms for a long awaited hug.

"Dear me I have been so worried about you ever since…well the war. How have you been?"

Before Christine could even answer, Andre glanced over at Erik and his eyes widened.

"Erik? Is that you? I hardly noticed you because of how thin you've become."

Erik just gave Andre a confused glance before Christine answered for him.

"He can't hear you Andre. He's been ill lately and it's caused his hearing to go away for a while…I hope."

Andre shook Erik's hand, and patted him on the back which gave Erik enough of a reason to believe that Andre was glad to see him again. Monsieur Andre led them over to the front row where he motioned them to take a seat and then sat himself down as well.

"I thought you moved far away? What brings you back here?" asked Christine.

"Well I did go away for the longest time. I've been many places since Paris such as India and then Germany once again and then even the farthest city of Italy. I've been many great places but then my daughter got a hold of me and told me about this theater that was going to be shut down because of the horrible shows the manger put on. I of course came out and bought it from him and now I don't think it's going to be closed down anymore."

"You're a good person Monsieur Andre."

"Speaking of this theater I just thought of the greatest idea about letting you have the lead roles…New York's Opera Diva Christine Kire! How does that sound?"

"I couldn't possibly Monsieur Andre, I haven't sung in years. I've done so many terrible things in the past that I don't think I'd be welcomed back on stage. Clorinda has been taken away from me and now I'm fighting to get her back."

Andre took Christine's hands in his and looked at her.

"Well Christine, when ever you want to return back to singing let it be known that this job offer is always on the table. For you Mademoiselle I would cross the ocean just to make your life a better one."

Before Christine could say anything, another familiar voice spoke causing their concentrations to become discombobulated.

"Monsieur Andre! are you finished taking your coffee break because tonight is a big performance and things need to be practiced and you're taking up valuable stage time for my ballerinas!"

Christine knew that voice and looked up to see Madam Giry standing there with her same old staff.

"Madam Giry!" shouted Christine.

Madam Giry glanced down at Christine who immediately jumped up on stage and hugged her.

"Yes I was about to tell you that I rehired her last week." replied Andre.

Madam Giry smiled at her and then re hugged her again.

"Oh Christine, I've missed you so much."

Madam Giry glanced down off the stage and noticed Erik sitting next to Andre which immediately sent her excitement over the edge. She quickly walked off stage and stood in front of him before forcing him to hug her.

"Erik! You're alive! You're alive! It's been too long." she cried as she kept hugging him. When she didn't get a reply or even a mimic of his eerie voice she looked at him and shook her head.

"Erik? Did you hear me? What have you become a mute the last few years? That I find hard to believe I could never get you to shut up in the past."

"Madam Giry, Erik can't hear you." replied Christine.

"What do you mean?" asked Madam Giry.

"Clorinda was taken away from us because of some things that have happened and that sent him over the edge with a broken heart. He's been ill from it and now he's lost his hearing but Nadir says that if he gets better it'll only be temporary."

Madam Giry couldn't believe what she was hearing. In the past she could never get him to be quiet when he had something to say let alone not being able to hear. She then picked up her staff and banged the end of it into the side of Erik's ear causing him to put up his hand to defend himself.

"Madam Giry, what are you doing?" asked Christine.

"When I was small I lost my hearing temporarily due to an illness and my mother hit me on the side of the head with her staff."

"Did it get your hearing back?" asked Andre.

"No but it was worth a try." she replied.

Erik sat there rubbing the side of his ear with his hand and then gave her a dirty look.

"Ch…Christ…Mad..am, are..y..you crazy?" questioned Erik.

Madam Giry shook her head and glanced back at Christine.

"Don't worry Christine I think Erik will be perfectly fine. I kept him inline when he was a child and I vow to do the same now."

"Well it was nice seeing you all again but Erik and I have to try to get Clorinda back now."

Andre took two small objects out of his coat pocket and handed them to Christine.

"These are two tickets to tomorrows show. I hope the both of you can make it."

Christine placed them in Erik's pocket and nodded.

"Yes, we wouldn't miss it from the world."

"And please consider coming back to singing Christine, I could even hire Erik to write the opera's again if he'd like."

Christine glanced back at Erik and smiled.

"I will let him know."

Once Christine picked up her box again she and Erik left the theater. Once they were back out on the street, Erik took the box away from her and carried it, giving Christine a break.

"I can carry it." replied Christine looking him in the face. Erik just shook his head and kept carrying the box.

"A..Gen..gentleman always…carries a woman's belongings." he replied. Christine gave up because she knew that once Erik's mind was made up there was no changing it so decided to just let him do as he pleased. Once they made it to the school house Christine held the door open for him and they entered to see Madam Green sitting at her desk.

"Oh look what the cat drug in. What is it that you want?"

"We want our daughter back. We're going to do what ever it is to get her back even if that means taking it to court."

Madam Green laughed and crossed her arms in amusement.

"Oh I would love to see that Christine, I would totally love to see you make an ass of yourself in court. Do you really think the court would go in favor of you? You were a prostitute and him? don't even let me get on Erik."

"I know enough people to testify on my side and we will win I assure you."

Madam Green laughed and flung open her calendar.

"Then I say let this be war. The next day I have the judge coming in is tomorrow morning so I just need three other people besides yourselves to come in and answer some questions."

Madam Green handed Christine a piece of paper and a pen and motioned her to write down the names of three people. She chose Monsieur Murray, Erik's boss, Madam Giry and Alex. She didn't choose Nadir because then Madam Green would know for sure that Clorinda had been taken out to come visit her. Once she handed the paper back to Madam Green she glanced at it and then folded it up.

"They will get noticed this afternoon to come here tomorrow. You better hope that all three appear or else you don't have a case. I still think that it will be a definite loss."

"We shall see. Could we go in and see her?" asked Christine.

Madam Green looked at Erik who was being perfectly quiet and smiled evilly.

"Why are you being so quiet? Cat got your tongue?"

Erik pointed to his ear and gave her a confused look.

"Don't get smart with me! I'll cancel the judge before you can even say "Orphanage"

Christine pulled Erik into the room and shut the door.

"Erik, you shouldn't have done that. I got us in front of the judge tomorrow."

Erik pointed to his ear and handed her the note pad. Christine wrote it down and handed it back to him. His smile was enough to let her know that he was happy. Clorinda immediately ran up to Christine and hugged her with all her might.

"Mommie! I'm so glad to see you!"

Christine picked Clorinda up and handed her to Erik who immediately hugged her right back. Nadir was sitting there on her bed looking as if her were running tests on her but Christine knew otherwise.

"Nadir, how have you been?"

"I'm fine, glad to see that Madam Green let you in because she sure wasn't going to let me take her out today. She's in the worst mood possible."

"I got us a date in front of the judge. He's coming tomorrow morning and I put Alex down to testify. I would have put you down but then if Madam Green found out…"

"Look I completely understand. Alex will sure give them a show I assure you." laughed Nadir.

"You will come tomorrow won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You mean I might be coming home with you tomorrow?" asked Clorinda in excitement.

"I hope so Clorinda." replied Christine.

Clorinda hugged Erik again and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good because I hate being here and I miss spending time with daddy."

Erik wrote something down on the note pad and handed it to Christine.

"_Do you think we have a chance?"_

Christine wrote something back to him and handed him back the note pad.

"_Of course, if the infamous Opera Ghost took over an opera house why couldn't he win over one judge?"_

Erik smiled at what she had written and only hoped that it would come true.

**More to come soon! Thanks for the reviews! Rainy day here so writing is the best way to pass it…**


	15. Erik's Plea

**Hey everyone thanks again for reviewing! Glad you're all excited for this chapter….I will warn you that this chapter is rather dark but read on! Thanks again for all the R&R….**

That evening when Christine and Erik returned home, Erik walked over to his wardrobe to get changed into something more comfortable. Christine on the other hand had a seat on the windowsill and began to unpack the box of her things that she had been lugging around all day. She was worried about what was to come the following morning. Yes she was convinced that she would win but it was Erik she truly worried about. The first thing that bothered her was what everyone including the judge was going to think about him just by his appearance let alone the fact that he could hardly speak because of his deafness. She could only hope and pray that the judge would see past his hideous features and see Erik for who he really is. Once Christine had finished placing out the pictures of her and Erik that she had packed inside the box, she rose to her feet and approached the bed to slip on her night gown. Erik was already in bed and looked deathly tired from where Christine was standing. He was barley keeping his eyes open and he couldn't even hold his head up any longer. After dressing and lying down beside him, Christine ran her fingers through his blonde hair to get him to relax enough to fall asleep. She closed her eyes as well and nestled her head into her pillow until she heard the familiar sound of her angel's voice.

"Christine?"

Christine opened her eyes and faced her angel of music before placing her hand onto his handsome unscarred cheek.

"Is…something Wrong?" he asked.

Christine couldn't find it in her heart to tell Erik the truth and could only lie to keep him calm. She knew that if she told him about the way she felt he would surly loose sleep and because of his broken heart possibly die. The last thing she wanted in the morning was for the judge to rule in Madam Green's favor and for Erik to die right there on the floor of the school house.

"Christine?"

Christine had drifted off into her own little world that she didn't even bother to reply to Erik's question that he had asked only moments ago.

"No my angel, nothing is wrong."

She wasn't sure if Erik had understood her at all but even if he didn't she knew that he was too tired to ask again.

"Goodnight my angel of music." replied Christine as she kissed him lightly on the lips. Afterwards she lied there looking down at Erik making sure that he was truly asleep before letting herself fall asleep as well.

The next morning, Christine awoke extra early to get ready for the day's events. When she rolled over to wrap her arms around Erik, she realized that he wasn't there. Once she rose to her feet and walked to the other side of the room she noticed that Erik was standing in front of the mirror fixing his shirt and adjusting his white mask. Christine immediately approached him and tore it from off of his face. Erik quickly turned to her full of anger for what she had just done and snatched it back from out of her hands.

"No Erik, you can't wear that." she replied, snatching the mask back. Erik pointed to his ears in disgust and snatched the mask right back.

"How Erik! How are we supposed to win today when I can't even communicate with you?"

Christine was so aggravated that she left Erik alone and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of juice. She couldn't hold back her true feelings any longer and had totally taken it out on her angel of music. How was he going to win over the judge when he couldn't hear or respond to anything? When she heard footsteps approaching, Christine turned around and watched as Erik placed his mask down on the kitchen table gracefully before slowly backing up and turning away from her. Christine knew that she had hurt his feelings when she had yelled at him just moments ago and couldn't help but wish she could have taken it back. It wasn't his fault that he was deaf and she was making it seem like that. After picking up his mask from off the table, Christine approached Erik who was once again standing in front of the mirror and stood beside him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Erik but you can't wear your mask today."

"Wh..why?"

"Because the judge might recognize you as the Phantom. If you go as your natural self then maybe he won't recognize you.

"Then..use the makeup."

"No, you can't do that to yourself Erik. Do you want to put that stuff on and risk bleeding in front of the judge? You know how sensitive your skin is." replied Christine

Erik turned away from the mirror, and covered his disfigurement with his hand. All Christine could do was watch as Erik kicked over some boxes and clothes that were on the floor like a child throwing a temper tantrum. She knew that he was so embarrassed about the way he looked that he didn't even want to face the judge. As he continued to kick over certain items that were on the floor, Christine noticed that the solid crate that she had her belongings packed in was right in the path of Erik's destruction and

quickly called out his name to warn him about it but forgot that he was deaf for the shortest of seconds. Before she could even run to him to stop his tantrum the damage was already done for Erik had slammed his bare feet up against the heavy crate causing him to yell out in pain and collapse onto their bed to examine the source of the pain. Christine plopped down beside him, and immediately took his bare foot in her hand and began to gently rub the pain out of it.

"I'm…so foolish." mumbled Erik as he continued to rub his other foot. Christine couldn't help but pity her poor angel of music for the way he felt. She eventually glanced at his black dress shoes that were lined up against the bed and picked them up to place them on his sore feet. She then adjusted the collar of his white shirt before standing up and helping Erik to his feet as well. Christine then stood behind him as they stared into the mirror that was in the middle of the room. She lovingly wrapped her arms around his waist, forcing him to stare at himself.

"You know what I see?" asked Christine as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I see a man who's so handsome it's a wonder he'd even choose someone like me to love."

Christine knew that Erik felt so embarrassed about what she had just said that all he could do was turn around and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Stop…lying to yourself."

Christine buttoned his jacket up and combed his hair handsomely before looking at him once again. His eyes were full of sorrow and she knew that he felt ashamed about the way he looked. Christine knew that he didn't want to go out into the streets and to face the judge naked but couldn't let him wear his mask. Thinking quickly, Christine went into her first aid box and took out a large square bandage and placed it over the worst scar that was on his disfigured face. Around his eye still looked pretty bad but with the white bandage covering the worst part of his scarring made his disfigurement only look like a bad accident instead of a birth defect. Erik turned to face the mirror and touched the bandage, seeming to be happy that he didn't have to show the world his face.

"Is that better Erik?"

Erik nodded and kissed her once more on the lips. Once Christine dressed herself, she combed her curly hair and walked out arm in arm with her beloved angel of music. As they walked down the street, Christine kept her grasp on Erik's arm so that he wouldn't slip away. What frightened her even more than losing Clorinda forever was Erik slipping away from her and getting hit by a train or by a carriage because he couldn't hear it coming at him. Once they made it to the school house, Christine opened the door for Erik and entered behind him. Inside the school house had changed because not only were the tables moved around to make it seem more like a court room but the chalk board behind Madam Green's desk had Clorinda's name written across it. Christine pulled out a seat for Erik and helped him sit down. Madam Giry was sitting behind him along with Alex and Nadir. Erik's boss Monsieur Murray was also sat beside Madam Giry. Nadir approached Erik and handed him a funnel like object with a hook shaped piece attached to it.

"Nadir, what's that?" asked Christine.

"Something to help Erik hear. I can't believe I didn't think of this before. This object was invented for Beethoven so he could play his music. I thought that perhaps this could make life a little easier on him."

"Oh yea by sticking that piece of garbage in his ear Nadir? Sometimes I really think your mind is in the gutter." replied Alex.

Nadir rolled his eyes and placed the end of the funnel looking object into Erik's ear and placed the hook shape attached to it around the outside. The whole contraption was rarely small but seemed to be helping him the moment Nadir placed it over his ear.

"Now you need to speak loudly enough for the sound to travel to his ear drum through the opening of the funnel."

Christine leaned down beside Erik and brushed his cheek with her hand softly causing him to turn her way and look up at her.

"Erik, please say that you can hear me." replied Christine.

When he didn't respond to her, Christine closed her eyes and let the tears that had formed roll down her cheek. It was then that she felt a cold hand touch her cheek and wipe each and everyone away.

"Yes my angel, I can hear your heavenly voice."

Christine's eyes immediately flew open and stared at her angel of music who had just spoke to her. He could finally hear even if it was only with that contraption in his ear. Christine immediately flew into Nadir's arms hugging him over and over again. Thankful that he had given her his angel back.

"Thank you Nadir, you don't know how thankful I am to have Erik speaking to me again."

"It's no problem, I'm always here to help you out."

Just then, the judge walked into the room with Madam Green and Clorinda at his side. Everyone rose until the judge sat down and then everyone else took a seat as well. The room was in silence as the judge flipped through the files of information that Madam Green had supplied him with.

"This is a pretty graphic and horrendous file I have sat here in front of me." replied the judge. "Violence, prostitution, abandonment, endangerment, and identity theft."

No one said anything, and Erik placed his head down recalling the events that had took place just a few weeks ago.

"I have a lot of questioning to do so let's begin. I first want to call Madam Green to the stand."

Madam Green approached the desk that the judge was standing at and had a seat.

"Madam Green, tell me why you took Clorinda Kire away from her parents?"

"Because I felt that she was in danger because of her neglective father and her prostitute of a mother. Every night Monsieur Kire would leave his house alone while his daughter was sleeping to go to the local brothel and pleasure himself in five million years of diseases while his daughter could have been home being murdered. Christine on the other hand was the one giving out the pleasure at the brothel. When I found this out I took immediate action and removed Clorinda from the home."

"Ok, I now need to speak with Christine Kire." replied the judge. Madam Green got up from her seat to make way for Christine to sit down. Once she was seated, she looked up at the judge and waited for him to start asking her questions.

"Your honor I wanted to first let you know that what Madam Green had just told you wasn't all true. Yes I worked at the brothel but I wasn't a prostitute."

"Then what was your job?"

"I was a dancer and I only got promoted to the job of being a prostitute on the night I was hired by Erik. You see there a few years ago we got split up by a terrible accident and thought that we both had died. Really Erik had come to New York with our daughter and I had stayed back in Paris to teach. When I moved from Paris to New York I was living on the streets until I was offered the job of a dancer at the brothel. I didn't meet up with Erik until just recently and then our daughter was taken away from us."

"Tell me about your relationship with your husband."

"He's the most caring and perfect man I have ever met and what Madam Green thinks is her opinion. It won't change the way I think about him or the way I love him."

"Do you think he's a good father?"

"I'm going to be truthful with you your honor and to be frank I never really knew my father because he died when I was only six years old. My whole life I grew up in the opera house and I personally believe that there isn't a better father than Erik. If I was Clorinda I would be proud to call him my father but I can't because he's my husband. Erik cares about her more than anything in the world and ever since she was taken away from him Erik has been suffering from a broken heart. He won't eat, he won't sleep, he's lost interest in certain things that he's loved ever since I've known him and he's lost his hearing. If Clorinda gets taken away from him forever I don't think that he will live another month."

The judge looked down at his papers and then back at Christine.

"If he truly loved his daughter like you said he does then why would he leave her alone to go to a brothel?"

"I don't know."

"if you loved your daughter why would you work at the brothel?"

"I didn't know she or my husband were alive. If I did then I wouldn't have even began working there."

"Thank you Madam. I now call Madam Giry to the stand."

Christine rose to her feet, certain that she hopefully got her point across to the judge. She retook her seat beside Erik who had been listening to the whole thing. She could tell that everything that was being said was making him upset. She gently patted his thigh and squeezed his hand in hopes of stopping some of his sorrow. Madam Giry took Christine's place in front of the judge and looked at him with her famous stare.

"Madam Giry, how long have you know Christine?"

"Ever since she was six years old."

"And how is that?"

Madam Giry rolled her eyes at the judge and sighed.

"If you're asking me if I kidnapped her the answer is no but if you really must know Monsieur her father left her in my custody because he was dying of an illness. I took her to the opera house to live with the rest of the orphaned ballerinas and myself. She is like a daughter to me."

"And what about Erik?"

"I have known him since he was twelve or thirteen years old. I was about eighteen at the time and I practically raised him as well."

"So is that how Christine and Erik met? Through you?"

Madam Giry laughed so loud that it echoed through the room.

"Are you serious? Me? Of course not. Christine and Erik aren't even the same age. When I met Erik, Christine wasn't even born yet. Erik was an abused child and I took him away from that kind of life."

"How old are they?"

"Christine is now almost 28 years old and Erik is nearly 44. I would like to know what this has to do with the case? So what if there is a huge age difference, they love each other and that's all that matters. Erik and Christine are both great parents and Clorinda was taken away by that monster of a woman all because of something completely stupid. If you want my opinion Monsieur, quit this nonsense and give them back their daughter."

At that moment, Alex stood up and clapped his hands joyfully.

"Here here Madam! Who wants to go to lunch now?"

The judge glanced over at Alex and slammed his wooden hammer on the desk.

"Excuse me Monsieur but if you don't want to spend the night in a courtroom jail I suggest that you take your seat this instant."

Alex slowly sat down and the judge glanced back at Madam Giry.

"Madam, I didn't ask for you opinion nor do I care about it. You can step down now and I want to call Monsieur Murray to the stand."

Erik's boss Monsieur Murray stood up and took a seat on the chair that was next to the judge and smiled.

"Hello Monsieur Murray, you are Erik's boss?"

"Yes your honor, he's been my employee for over two years."

"And what is it that he does?"

"He is the music teacher for the blind."

"And has he ever missed a day of work?"

"No, never. He's always on time and he even stays over when needed. The most important thing to him was having enough money to feed and cloth his daughter. All he ever cared about was his daughter and her well being."

"Could he have been lying to you Monsieur? You do know that in order to go to the brothel you need money? Could he have been lying to you in order to save himself from embarrassment?"

"I highly doubt it your honor. You see Erik always made sure his daughter was taken care of before spending what ever money was left over. I'm sure that what ever money he spent in the brothel was what ever was left over after paying off bills or buying weekly supplies. I hardly doubt that he would put pleasure in front of his daughter."

"How much did you pay him weekly?"

"isn't that a little personal for this?"

"Not at all, and I suggest that you answer it."

"I pay him exactly one thousand five hundred francs a week."

"Before or after taxes?"

"I pay him under the table because I know it would give him a few extra francs to spend on other things such as his ink or quills."

"Seems to me like he has been spending it on the brothel wouldn't you say so?"

Just then Alex stood up again and shouted at the judge.

"Who cares? As long as his daughter is clean and clothed what does it matter if Erik takes an hour to go to the brothel? This court is ridiculous and so is this case."

Once again the Judge slammed down his wooden hammer on the desk and shouted at Alex.

"Monsieur that is strike two! One more word out of you and you'll be spending the night in jail! Now SIT DOWN!"

Alex sat down again, and madam Giry couldn't help but turn around to face him.

"Alex if you get kicked out of this room then Erik doesn't have a case! Could you please just sit still for five minutes?"

"Madam Giry is right Alex. You're making yourself look like a complete ass in front of the judge." replied Nadir.

"Ok I now call Monsieur Alex to the stand."

Alex immediately stood up and laughed.

"It's about time!"

The judge rolled his eyes and watched as Alex sat down in Monsieur Murray's place.

"I should have known, please tell me Alex how do you know Erik?"

"He's friends with….." Alex looked around the room and stared at Nadir who was shaking his head at what he wanted to say.

"He's friends with my wife."

"wife? Why isn't she here? Surly she knows more about Erik than you."

"She's dead..died back in the war so that's why I'm here. Erik is the best father anyone could ask for and I demand that you give him back his daughter. This case is ridiculous and I mean who are you to judge it? You're just some skimpy man from god knows where."

Nadir immediately approached Alex and covered his mouth with his hand and pulled him away.

"Sorry your honor he's usually not like this."

"Get that psychopath out of this room right now before I escort him to jail myself."

Nadir pulled Alex out of the room, and entered alone once again and re took his seat.

"I now call Erik Kire to the stand."

When Erik didn't get up, Christine tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the empty seat. Erik rose to his feet, and sat down in front of the judge.

"Your honor, Erik is wearing that aid because he lost his hearing recently so you're going to have to speak loudly so he can hear you." replied Christine.

The judge nodded and continued.

"Erik, why did you leave your daughter alone and go to the brothel?"

"Why does any man go to the brothel?" replied Erik sarcastically.

"You left your daughter home alone so you could go pay some random whore money that could have been used to buy your daughter clothes or food."

"The money I assure you was left over from my pay just as Monsieur Murray had said. I only went one day a week and that was every Friday night. When I found Christine again I stopped going right away."

"So tell me Erik what would have happened if your daughter was raped, murdered? Or even set fire to your house?"

"I don't know, it would have been my fault and I would have never forgiven myself."

"Why go to the brothel when you could have just found another girl to court?"

Erik touched his bandage and closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that were forming inside of his eyes. He couldn't tell the judge how ugly he was to look at or how no one but Christine would accept him for who he really was.

"I can't."

"You can't what? You can't court or you won't court?"

The room fell silent and took several moments before the judge spoke once more.

"Erik I demand an answer. Answer me, which one is it?"

"I can't court."

"Why? I see nothing wrong with you accept for that accident you had."

"Accident?"

"That bandage across your face."

Erik looked at Christine who sat there shaking her head, trying to tell him not to tell the judge about his face. Erik knew that he had no way of winning the case unless he told the truth and knew that it was now or never.

"Your honor, my bandage isn't covering an accident. I was born horribly disfigured causing my mother's death the moment I came into the world. My father sold me to a band of gypsies who put me as their main attraction in their traveling freak show and abused me every day. When we came to Paris Madam Giry saved me and placed me in the opera house to try and live a normal life. It was there that I met Christine and she accepted me for who I was. We had Clorinda, got married and lived a normal life up until the accident where we got split up. I know that what I did was wrong but in reality I knew I could never get have what I had ever again and turned to the brothel. My heart aches everyday for my daughter and if you take her away from me I know I will die."

Madam Green immediately stood up and yelled in anger.

"How do we know you're not lying? Disfigurement? I find that hard to believe."

"Oh sit down you old bat." replied Madam Giry.

"Show the room Erik. If what you say is true then show the room your true face." replied the judge.

Erik sat there looking at Christine for the longest moment hoping to stop it before it started. When nothing happened, Erik peeled back the bandage and faced the judge as his true self. The judge turned away in disgust and motioned him to put the bandage back on. Christine stood up in anger and helped Erik walk back over to where she was sitting.

"Are you happy now? Is it not enough that he told you all the truth let alone having to embarrass himself to get back our daughter. Is that not enough to prove that he made a mistake and is sorry about it? Erik, my husband has shown you his face, something that he doesn't even like me to see. You made this man embarrass himself in front of everyone to show you that he would do anything for Clorinda. If that's not a true father I don't know what is." replied Christine.

Once she sat back down with Erik, Christine continued to place the bandage back over his face until it covered his disfigurement again.

"I wish to call Clorinda Kire to the stand."

Clorinda approached the chair and had a seat as she swung her legs back and fourth nervously, waiting for the judge to question her.

"Clorinda, how old are you?"

"Almost eight."

"And who is your mother and father?"

"Christine and Erik Kire."

"And what do you think of your mother?"

"She's the best mommy in the world."

"And how about your father?"

Clorinda looked over at Erik and then back at the judge.

"He's the same. He's taken great care of me while my mommy was away. He tucked me in at night and made me read to him. He even took me away from here when Madam Green was mean to me."

"He took you away from here? Why?"

"Well all the children made fun of me because I have a scar on my cheek. I went to Madam Green about it but she wouldn't stop them from making fun of me so I fought them. My daddy took me away from here and placed me with another teacher."

"How did you get that scar?"

"From my daddy."

"So your father beat you?"

"No, never! I had this scar since birth. My mommy says that I got it from my daddy because he has it too."

"Your father left you alone every Friday night while you were asleep. Did that bother you at all?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I knew he would be back."

"It never made you scared to think that perhaps he would never come back?"

"No, I always knew he'd be back in the morning. He told me he would never leave me and would always be here to take care of me. I knew that when he left it had to be for a good reason and that if I went back to sleep I would wake up and he'd be back."

"You've been living here with Madam Green and the other children for a while now. Do you like it?"

"No, I hate it."

"Who do you want to live with?"

"I want my mommy and daddy back. They are both wonderful people."

The judge looked down at his papers and then back at Erik and everyone else.

"After hearing everyone of your stories I have decided that…….."

At that moment, as Erik was wiping his teary eyes from a few minutes before his arm knocked the aid that was in his ear causing the small contraption to fall off and for the result to be a mystery to him. As he tried to reach down for the aid to slip it back on all he could see was Christine's mouth hanging and Clorinda looking at the judge lost for words. All he could do was keep trying to fix the aid back into his ear so he find out what the outcome was, knowing that what ever it was would surly be the fate of his life…or death…..

**I love Cliffys…..Makes it more interesting….R&R More to come soon!**


	16. Brought Together Forever By Music

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter …I still don't own any of the POTO characters including Erik. Thanks! Anyway sorry for the cliff hanger, always makes things a little more interesting.**

At that moment, as Erik was wiping his teary eyes from a few minutes before his arm knocked the aid that was in his ear causing the small contraption to fall off and for the result to be a mystery to him. As he tried to reach down for the aid to slip it back on all he could see was Christine's mouth hanging and Clorinda looking at the judge lost for words. All he could do was keep trying to fix the aid back into his ear so he find out what the outcome was, knowing that what ever it was would surly be the fate of his life…or death. As soon as Erik placed the aid back in his ear the sound of chattering immediately replaced the silence and annoying ringing.

"Christine, what's going on?" asked Erik as he turned to face her.

"The judge wants to sleep on the decision and tell us tomorrow morning."

Erik clenched his chest in pain and looked at his daughter who was being taken away by Madam Green once again. He couldn't handle another night without his daughter and refused to leave things as they were. He quickly jumped to his feet and flipped over his chair before approaching Clorinda and pulling her away. Madam Green forcefully pulled her back causing Clorinda to cry out in pain.

"Don't you hurt my daughter." snarled Erik as he jumped on Madam Green and began to choke her. As Madam Green tried to fight back his aid was knocked out of his ear again causing Christine's screams to become muted and for the ringing to come back. As he kept forcing his hands harder down onto Madam Green's neck he could see her face beginning to change color. He couldn't take her anymore and wanted nothing more than for her to be finally out of his life. If not for her Clorinda would have never been taken away from him in the first place. As he continued to choke her he knew that he just couldn't finish her off because killing wasn't in his blood anymore. He had a wife and daughter and knew that by killing her would take them away from him for good. Before she passed out, Erik let her go of her neck and stood up on his feet. Christine handed him back his aid and he placed it back into his ear causing the horrid sounds to reoccur in his ears.

"Why did you do that?" asked Christine as she tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Before Erik could even answer her, she heard Madam Green begin to gasp for air and cough.

"You are a hideous monster who deserves to be charged with attempted murder! This isn't the end Erik!" shouted Madam Lady.

The judge just shook his head in pity and dismissed the room. Clorinda was pulled away from Erik once more and Christine pulled him away from the school house to try and calm him down. She knew that Erik was truly hurt inside but they would all have to wait until the morning to get any kind or result. The remainder of that day wasn't any better because once they reached home Erik lied down to nap alone while Christine decided to wash some of their clothes. As she placed Erik's dirty trousers into the tub of soapy water she reached out for a dirty jacket and began to empty out the pockets when two opera tickets appeared. She then realized that the tickets were from Andre and for tonight. She knew that Erik would be in no mood to go but she had promised Andre they would come and she wasn't about to break that promise. Christine also knew that Erik would never turn away and opportunity to see an opera when available. After hanging his clean clothes over the fire place to dry she checked the time and decided that it was time to prepare herself for the night's outing, but not before consulting with her angel of music. After approaching the silk sheeted bed where her angel lied fast asleep, Christine wound up the Persian Monkey music box of his that was placed on the night stand along with their wedding picture and listened to it play "Masquerade." The music box had been the same one she had woken up to after spending the first night in his lair many years ago and still sounded as beautiful as it did on that faithful morning. When Erik didn't stir in his sleep, Christine began to wonder why and noticed that he wasn't wearing his aid. It would have been very uncomfortable to sleep with if he had. His aid was safely lying on the night stand away from any dangers or harm that would destroy his only way of hearing. Christine lightly tapped him on the shoulder and a few moments later watched him stir in his sleep and open his blue eyes to face her. She handed him his aid and he placed it in his ear before speaking to her.

"That is the most beautiful sound to wake up to. It's a shame I can't wake up to something even as simple as your voice." he replied.

"Hey, why don't you get dressed for our night out?"

"Night out?"

"Yes, Andre's opera is tonight. It be a nice evening out to get our minds off of such subjects."

Erik lied back down and pulled the covers over his body once more.

"No thank you, I'm not in the mood."

Christine knew that something was truly wrong with him. Never in all the years she had known Erik did her ever refuse to go to an opera. Once before she even knew him as a man he came down with a sever case of the flue and still refused to not go. She still remembered that night as if it were yesterday. She was down in the cellar praying to her father and his heavenly voice called out for her but not in the familiar tone she was used to hearing. His voice sounded so ill that she was convinced that it belonged to a stranger.

"_Christine" _was what he had called out. When she answered him he admitted to her that he had come down with the flue. Christine however was confused on how an angel gets sick but he assured her that angels could. When she asked him if he was going to take the night off to rest he replied with an angry "_No, Never" _he even yelled at her for even thinking up such a thought. And it was true because after dancing at the opera that night Christine returned to her dressing room to find a rose sitting there and Madam Giry telling her that he was very "Proud" of her. Christine knew that if she didn't get Erik out to the opera it was likely that he wouldn't even make it through the night.

"Angel, never have you ever refused a night at the opera. Why start now?"

"I don't wish to go. I can hardly hear you let alone beautiful music of an opera and I just think I would feel better if I stayed home tonight. You can go if you wish but I do not."

"But I do not have an escort. You would let me wander the streets alone?" questioned Christine full of concern.

"Nothing you can say or do is going to change my mind."

Christine frowned and crawled in bed beside him. As she lied there face to face with him, she couldn't help but begin to kiss him. He accepted her kiss and moaned as she continued it. After a short while of kissing him, Christine reached down beneath the blankets and placed her hand on his trousers. At first he didn't stop her but as soon as she tried to pull the down his cold boney hand stopped her.

"Please Christine, not now and not with the situation being what it is."

"Which is what?"

"I couldn't possibly make love to you knowing that our daughter is still sitting in that school house. I'm sorry my mind just isn't where it needs to be."

"You're not yourself Erik, you don't act like the man I love anymore. You're a complete stranger to me and it makes me upset. We haven't made love in over two years and I thought it be something we could both enjoy."

"Not while things are as they are."

"Please go to the opera with me Erik, I really want to go and I promised Madam Giry and Andre that I would go. I never ask much from you and this would really mean a lot to me."

Erik paused for a few moments before nodding and then stood to his feet to get something out of his wardrobe. As Christine stood there watching him change she glanced over at the piano and noticed that the fountain pen she gave him two years ago was still sitting untouched on top of it's mantle. She gently picked it up and turned to her beloved and stuck it in the lapel of his jacket.

"I'm back now Erik, you don't have to keep it un used any longer. I gave it to you to write with and that is what I want you to do with it."

Erik took the pen out of his lapel and placed it back on the piano mantle.

"I wish for that Fountain pen to only be used for memories only and not for what it was made for. I prefer quills anyway my love."

"you do know that quills are becoming scarce because of pens? Sooner or later you will have to begin to use them."

"And when that time comes then I will but not until then."

Once Erik was in his Sunday best, Christine smiled at him and handed him his mask.

"You look dashing my angel."

"And you look spectacular as well."

As Christine turned to place on her cloak she noticed that Erik had walked over to the dresser and began to rummage through one of the drawers. When he turned towards her once more he had a small wrapped gift in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Something that I have been waiting to give you for the last few years. I was going to give it to you on the day you fell off the train. It's been in the dresser ever since and I thought that tonight would be a better time than ever to finally give it to you."

Erik placed the small gift into Christine's hands and she looked at it's beauty never even wanting to open it.

"It's so beautiful on the outside that I don't even want to destroy the wrapping."

"Well I would hope for you to open it up my angel."

"Could I open it after we return from the opera?"

"If…if that is what you wish."

Christine could hear the disappointment in Erik's voice and knew that he wanted her to open it way before then so decided to make him happy.

"Erik, wait. I will open it now for you my angel."

Erik stood there and nodded as Christine gently peeled back the wrapping on the small box and then opened it. Inside was a silver chain with a charm of two eighth notes attached on each side of a silver heart.. At the bottom of each note a different initial was engraved into it. On the left were the letters EK and on the right was a CD and on the heart engraved the words "Brought Together Forever by Music." It was beautiful and Christine couldn't help but cry at it's beauty.

"It's so beautiful Erik. Where on earth did you find something like this?"

Erik removed it from the box and began to put it on Christine's neck with such care.

"When we were married I had it made personally for you as a wedding present but never found the right time to give it to you. I knew that after you lost the baby you wouldn't have wanted it and so when I found out that you were pregnant again I thought that on our way to New York would be the perfect time to give it to you. Then the accident happened and so here we are. I hope you like it my angel, it spells out the truth."

"Yes my angel, I love it so much." replied Christine as she looked down at it's glimmering beauty.

"Could you say that a little louder Christine, I couldn't hear you." replied Erik adjusting the aid into his ear.

"I said I love it so much my angel." repeated Christine.

As she stared at herself in the mirror, she spotted Erik standing behind her with his hands placed on her shoulders. She loved spending time with him and couldn't have been happier at that moment knowing that he was alive and with her. Something inside her always told her that even if they were separated he wouldn't die until she did first. He had often promised her that no matter what he would never let her live life alone. After turning around and giving Erik another quick kiss on the lips she knew that it was time to head to the opera. As they walked down the dark street Erik escorted her arm in arm to the opera like a gentleman. Once they were at the opera house they entered to the lobby to see a cocktail party going on with Andre as the center of attention. He was dressed in his finest with a beautiful young girl at his side. The girl resembled him in so many ways that it was impossible not to tell that it was his daughter. Andre approached them carrying two glasses of wine and handed the first to Christine and then the second to Erik.

"Glad you two could make it. You're the last ones on my guest list to arrive." he replied. Christine took a sip of her drink and smiled at him and the girl standing beside him.

"Who's the beautiful young lady standing next to you Monsieur Andre?"

"This young lady is my daughter Eloise."

Christine shook Eloise's hand and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Eloise."

"Eloise, this is the famous diva Mademoiselle Daae I was telling you about." replied Andre.

"It is nice to finally meet you." replied Eloise with such excitement.

"This." replied Andre pointing to Erik. "Is the one you've really been asking about."

Eloise's smile got bigger knowing who her father was talking about. Ever since he worked in Paris she had always wondered about the opera ghost and her father would always send her letters telling her about what he had done on what days.

"You must be Erik, the infamous Phantom of the opera." replied Eloise anxiously.

"What was that?" questioned Erik as he stepped closer to her.

"I said you must be the infamous…." Eloise never got to finish her sentence because Andre had put her hand over her mouth to shush her.

"Eloise, don't speak those words especially that loud. If someone knew the opera ghost was here there's no telling what might happen to him." replied Andre.

To make Eloise feel better, Erik offered his hand and she accepted.

"It's nice to meet you Eloise."

"Your box is box five. Go ahead up because the opera should be starting in less than ten minutes." replied Andre looking at his watch. Erik escorted Christine out of the lobby and to their assigned box. Once they were seated, they looked across the way to see Andre, Nadir and Petri dressed in their best attire sitting in their assigned box. Petri waved to them and Christine waved back.

"I do believe that Petri is going to grow up to be a fine young man." replied Christine.

Erik didn't say a word causing Christine to wonder if he had heard her or not.

"I said I do believe…."

"You don't have to repeat it Christine, I heard you." replied Erik cutting her off before she could even finish in an angry tone.

"Something wrong?"

"That boy and I still have a few things to discuss when it comes to the well being of our daughter. What he did to her two years ago was un forgivable and we still haven't gotten around to discussing it. He had the nerve to risk my daughter's life for something as stupid as a race and I just can't forgive him for it."

"He likes our daughter Erik, what are you going to do? Children will be children."

"If you and I were their age I would never risk your life for something like that."

"Erik if you and I were their age we wouldn't even know each other. When you were his age you were in a cage being beaten in a freak show. When I was his age I was at the opera house."

"I'm trying to make a point Christine."

Once their conversation ended with an awkward silence, Christine looked over at her husband and couldn't help but take notice that he looked upset. She had often made sure not to say things that would upset her angel of music but couldn't help but think that saying those things about the freak show had upset him.

"Erik, did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm just worried about tomorrow. My heart is just aching for my daughter and if the judge takes her away from me I might be taken away from you."

"How would you be taken away from me?"

"I just know that I'll die Christine. If I can't have my daughter I know that I will just die of a broken heart."

With that being said, Christine watched as he clenched his chest in pain causing her to immediately grab his hand.

"Erik stop this, don't talk about it. It's only causing you pain."

"I can't help but think about it Christine. I also think about my hearing, I mean what if I never get it back? This aid is so painful to have in my ear all the time, what if I need to use it forever? If I die I'll never be able to forgive myself for leaving you here all alone…oh Christine…."

Tears began to roll down Erik's cheek, and it was then that the lights went out and the opera began. As the singing from down below was occurring all Christine could look at was her husband pouring his heart out into his hands. Seconds later he gracefully rose and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night." was what Christine heard through the sobs as he walked away leaving her alone in the box. She couldn't enjoy the show, not with her husband being as upset as he was. Seconds later Christine also rose to her feet and walked out into the empty silent lobby to find her husband. She thought that he had walked home until she heard a quiet sob coming from the bathroom. Once she approached the closed door, she lightly knocked waiting for a reply. When she didn't get one, Christine opened the door and locked it behind her. Erik was sitting over by the windowsill with his head in his lap as he continued to cry. Christine took a seat beside him, and patted him on the back.

"Erik, I'm sure everything is going to be alright. You don't have to cry."

"I'm hurting Christine, hurting very badly and I can't take it. I know that I will die if I don't get Clorinda back and that's punishing you. How did you ever end up with a mess like me?"

Christine removed the mask from Erik's face, and smiled at him before wiping his tears away.

"Erik you are the best man a woman could ever ask for. You mean more to me than my own life and I promise you that we will be happy again."

"I'm sorry for ruining your night. This was a night out for you to enjoy the opera and instead you're sitting in a bathroom with me. I'm not feeling so well my angel. Why don't you go on back and enjoy your night. I am going to go back home and lie down for a while."

"No Erik, I couldn't possibly leave you."

"I promise that I will be alright, just have Andre walk you home."

"Are you sure?"

"Most definitely my angel."

Erik rose to his feet and wiped his eyes once more before kissing Christine goodbye. Christine however wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck causing him to moan ever so softly.

"Oh Christine."

"Erik, I miss that sound from you so much. Why can't we just go back home and enjoy the rest of the night between the sheets?"

"Oh Christine I couldn't possibly."

"Then stay and watch the remainder of the opera with me and then we shall walk home together and spend the rest of the night intertwined beneath the covers?"

"Do you think this night could possible be any better?"

"Yes my angel I do." replied Christine handing him back his mask.

Christine was happy when he consented and they walked back to their seats together. Spending the remainder of the opera together meant more to Christine than anything and at one point she even saw Erik smile. For her to let him go home and crawl into bed would be like sending him straight to his grave. Nadir once told her that to mend his broken heart he couldn't always be lying around in bed. Being out and about with her was the best medicine until Clorinda returned. Once the opera was over they both stood up with the remainder of the crowd and applauded. To be sure not to be seen, Erik and Christine left the opera house while everyone else was still inside applauding for the second time. By the time the opera was over, it had become very late and for the streets to become deader than they already were.

"So how did you like the opera?" asked Christine, ending the awkward silence between them.

"I had trouble hearing a lot of it but the parts that I did hear were stupendous."

"See, wasn't it worth sticking around for?"

"I guess so."

"How do you feel?"

"A little bit better than I used to."

Before Christine could say another word they had made it to the building they lived in and began their trek to the second floor. Once they were at their door, Christine leaned Erik up against the doorframe and began to passionately kiss him. Erik kissed her back just as passionate causing her to moan the sweetest sound Erik had ever heard.

"Oh Christine, mon angel." sighed Erik as he kissed one of her ears.

As Christine continued to kiss him, she reached for the cummerbund around his waist and proceeded to move her hands to the inside of it when Erik stopped her.

"Something wrong Erik?"

"I can't do this with you Christine."

"But I know you want it just as badly as me Erik."

"Yes but I just can't do it."

Once the door was open, they both entered and closed the door behind them. Afterwards they both had a seat on their bed and began to passionately kiss once more. As Christine lied on him and removed his mask she began to kiss the side of his neck causing him to moan once more. The sweet sound of his voice had brought back memories of nights when they used to make love. She wanted to hear that sound from him once again and knew that he wanted to hear it just as badly as she did. As her kisses trailed down his neck along with her hot breath hitting his flesh his moans became higher and more lusting than ever before. As her legs lied on his hip she could feel an erection building up from his trousers letting her know that what she was doing to him was working.

"Oh Christine." were the moans that continued to escape from his lips. Once again Christine began to slip her hands beneath his cummerbund and this time he didn't stop her. Once she slipped past his trousers and his skivvies she grasped onto his manhood and began to feel him causing Erik to moan even more.

"I can stop if you want me to Erik. I won't force you to do this."

"Don't talk my angel, just make love to me. I want to hear your sweet voice again."

Once Christine was egged on, she continued. Soon Erik had flipped her over and began to remove her dress, kissing every inch of her body. The feeling had finally returned and Christine was moaning at his touch.

"Oh Erik."

"Sing for me my angel of music." replied Erik as he continued to kiss her.

As Christine began to kiss Erik once more, he took her by surprise and thrusted himself into her causing the greatest feeling to enter her body once again. She hadn't felt this good in over two years and now that feeling was finally back.

"Make love to me my angel." moaned Christine as she touched Erik's scarred chest. Once Erik began to thrust into her, both their voices became one again, singing a passionate duet of love. Christine lied there listening to her angel's voice and knew that no matter how great of a singer he was he would always be a better one in bed.

"Sing to me my angel." cried Erik as he continued to thrust into her. Christine did, and could feel her release approaching soon.

"Oh Erik I'm so close."

"Me too."

Once Christine had finished, she waited until Erik had done the same and crashed beneath the sheets with him.

"That was amazing my angel." replied Christine.

Erik kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled.

"For once my mind wasn't on the case, and I feel a little better too."

That night Christine fell asleep with that sentence playing over and over in her head hoping that things would be better in the morning and that her angel would be lying beside her the following night and not in his grave……..

**More to come soon!**


	17. Forgotten Memories

**Hey everyone, thanks again for continuing to read! I was going to post up this chapter days ago but I've been sick….better now so here you go! I still don't own Erik or any of the POTO characters. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R thanks!**

**Christine's POV**

The next morning, I awoke beside my beloved Erik just how we fell asleep the night before. After finally making love to him after so long I fell asleep with the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. For a change it was like the old days when we would have such a great night and then fall asleep after hours of making love in the light of the moon. For once he was like his old self and not like the man I hardly knew, for once we were a couple again and not far distant strangers. Today would change all things as I knew them because today two major events would occur. This morning we would be finding out if our daughter would be returning to us and if my husband would last another day. Something else also happened this day, this day three years ago Erik and I were married. We hadn't been able to celebrate our first or second year anniversary because of what had happened to us but today I would make sure that it would be a three year anniversary celebration in one. All I could think about was if Erik was as excited about it as I was? He was never one for showing excitement but I was certain that after hearing the fate of our daughter he was sure to become excited over our anniversary. Ever since Erik had come back into my life I had been planning this day for weeks. I had bought him three presents, one for each of the years we have been married. Once again as I have said this was going to be a three year anniversary put together in one. I hadn't discussed it with Erik on what we should do because I was sure he had something special in mind. He always did have that certain special way of surprising me and I was sure that it was going to be a great one. After preparing myself for the day's events and dressing myself in the most beautiful pink day attire that I had in Erik's wardrobe I glanced over at the bed to see that he had already risen. He was standing in front of the mirror combing his thin blonde locks of hair with a wooden comb that he had probably carved himself. He neither stopped to look at me or even acknowledge that I was there. Once he finished and turned towards me I awaited the "Happy Anniversary" greeting that never came. He just snickered at me with his malformed lips and placed the small but hideous hearing contraption in his right ear. I wanted to hear it from him first, I couldn't bring myself to say it to him first without hearing it. When he started to walk towards me with his slow but manly walk I began to think that he was going to whisper it into my ear but after receiving nothing more than a kiss to the forehead before walking to the kitchen it was then that I knew he had forgotten.

Yes it had been two whole years since the last time we had seen each other, and three if counting the wedding. To this day it had been three whole years since we walked down the isle of that opera house auditorium together, three whole years since we said "I Do," three whole years since we made love on our wedding night. I just couldn't believe that Erik, a man of remembering so many things would forget our wedding day. Finding it in my heart not to bother with being let down any longer, I walked to the kitchen and placed a kettle of water over the fire to heat myself a cup of morning tea. We hadn't much to eat or drink because of the way the economy was at the moment, but what we did have was better than nothing. I could only hope that things would get better soon so Erik could start working again and our money to begin to pour in once more. Erik just stood by the window chewing on an apple as if nothing was wrong. I knew that he just wanted his mind to be focused on something else rather than the fact that Clorinda's fate was only an hour away. After pouring myself a cup of tea I offered Erik one but he neither said yes or no and just shooed me away. It was as if he just wanted to be alone and then I began to think that maybe he did know that it was our anniversary and just wasn't in the mood to celebrate it or acknowledge it until after we learned of Clorinda's fate. How badly I wanted to just yell out "Happy anniversary" but I knew that in doing so would only make things harder on him so kept silent. After finishing up my morning tea, I walked back over to our bed and grabbed my cloak to place on so we could walk to the school house when I noticed that there was blood on Erik's pillow. It was most likely from him wearing his mask too often once again. Before we were split up two years ago I reminded him day after day about him wearing his mask too often but he never seemed to listen. As I joined him to walk along his side I glanced up to notice that he wasn't wearing his mask but was replaced by a huge white bandage that was blood stained.

"Erik what happened to you?" I asked.

Erik only looked away trying to make his injury look as if nothing were wrong. I hated when he did this because it only made me even madder to think that he was hiding something from me. I immediately got in front of him causing him to stop walking, and pointed to the bandage just incase he couldn't hear me.

"What happened to you?" I repeated once again.

Now I know that Erik had trouble hearing me but I knew that he knew what I meant by pointing to his bandage. I knew that he just didn't want to answer me out of embarrassment due to wearing his mask so often, something that I reminded him over and over again not to wear. I didn't understand why he always felt the need to wear it around me or Clorinda because I loved him for who he was. Often he would tell me that he wishes he was handsome enough to face me but I knew he was wrong. I always reminded him that if he were so ugly to look at I surly wouldn't be with him. Erik however being the stubborn genius that he was couldn't seem to understand that.

"Shaving accident." was what I got out of him, but I knew he was lying to me. He couldn't have cut himself shaving because there was blood on his pillow making it obvious that it was because his skin was infected once again. I didn't bother on telling the whole city of New York the truth and just let it slide….for now. Once we made it to the school house I could see Erik's body already tensing up for what was to come. Once we were inside, the familiar sight of the judge brought back horrible memories from the day before making everything just a slight bit harder to take in. He stood there just as tall and dark as the day before waiting to tell us his decision. The horrible wench Madam Green stood there beside him with our daughter in her hands. She snickered at me so evilly that I just wanted to walk over to her and punch her right in her ugly face. The judge stepped forward, and crossed his arms at the both of us.

"Approach the desk." he demanded with such seriousness in his voice.

Both Erik and I did holding each other's hands, Erik's sweating more than mine. After a few moments of silence, the judge spoke once again with his deep tone of voice.

"I have spent all last night tearing out my brain on weather this girl should be given back to two human beings who have made two terrible decisions. I sometimes even wondered if perhaps it was even a good idea to take your daughter away in the first place. Now I have thought about the well being of Clorinda and thought that it would be best for her to be taken into foster care…….but then again I have also thought that it would be best for her to be returned to you. After all night re thinking about everything and about Erik's poor life I have come to the decision that it wasn't even right to take her out of your custody in the first place. Yes the both of you have made some terrible mistakes but I find it hard to believe that Christine is still a prostitute and that Erik still seeks out the company of one. With a teacher as a mother and a musical genius as a father I would burn in hell for keeping your child away from you any longer. Madam Green however was in the wrong and for that she will be loosing her job in this school house and preventing her from ever teaching in this city or any other ever again."

The look on Madam Green's face was the most priceless thing I had ever seen. She was so upset about Erik getting Clorinda back that she nearly passed out. Seeing Clorinda jump into Erik's arms was the best thing that could have happened on that day and it even made me wonder about Erik finally getting his hearing back. With Clorinda in his life once more his heart would surly cure itself and his hearing would have to return. As I stood there watching the two of them hug tears of joy rolled down Erik's face, something that didn't often happen. After a few moments, Clorinda jumped from Erik's arms and into mine. This was the second happiest thing I had witnessed all day and knew that today wasn't going to be a bad day after all. After leaving the school house and walking down the road beside Erik as Clorinda frolicked in front of us I began to await the "Happy Anniversary" greeting that I so been waiting to hear all morning. I kept glancing at him waiting for him to say it. I even touched the sleeve of his jacket to catch his attention to let him know that I was awaiting it. He only smiled at me and never said a word. Our travels eventually brought us to Nadir and Alex's house where they were all happy to see us with Clorinda. Even Petri was happy to have Clorinda back in his life. As Erik sat there watching the two of them play a quite board game on the floor I walked into the kitchen to see Nadir cooking something over the fire. All I could think about was why Erik had forgotten about or anniversary.

"Happy Anniversary Christine." he replied.

Nadir had even remembered so why hadn't Erik?

"Thanks Nadir." I replied in an unhappy tone of voice.

"What's the matter Christine?" he asked.

Sure I could have told him what the problem was but I didn't want to embarrass myself. All I could continue to do was think about how Erik could have forgotten about our anniversary.

"Christine." he repeated. "What's the matter."

It was then that I knew that I needed to spill the beans before my anger got the best of me.

"Erik, he didn't remember our anniversary. He neither said a word about it or even greet me with a "Happy Anniversary."

"Erik's been through a lot Christine, so I wouldn't doubt it if he did forget about your wedding anniversary. It shouldn't ruin your day though so why don't you let Clorinda spend the night and you and Erik go enjoy the day?"

"You would really do that for me?" I asked full of excitement.

When Nadir nodded my whole day became ten times brighter. But as I began to think more and more I realized that Erik probably wouldn't want to be away from Clorinda after just getting her back.

"If it is ok with Erik." I replied.

After that I walked back out to where Erik was sitting and sat down beside him. He seemed so happy that Clorinda was back in his life that I didn't want to separate the two of them, not now at least. It would be so selfish of me to just tear the two of them apart after just getting the both of them back together. His heart needed it and I knew that hers did as well. For the remainder of the day we just hung around with Petri and our best of friends, Nadir and Alex. Once night fall began to arrive Clorinda had fallen asleep on Nadir's living room floor causing Erik to pick her up and carry her back home like a baby. We neither ate dinner or even discussed about what to eat. Getting Clorinda back was about the best thing that happened that day even though Erik didn't speak to me at all. Once we made it back home, Erik lied Clorinda down in her bed and covered her up after so many nights of her bed being empty. While Erik was tucking her in bed I walked outside and looked at the starry sky thinking back on that night when both he and I married three years ago. He still looked as handsome as he did on the night I said "I Do." After a while I heard the door open and looked back to see Erik coming to join me. The day was perfect but I so wished I could have heard him say the happy anniversary phrase just once. As I turned my back towards him, I felt his hand come up and touch my neck making me feel warm inside once again. His hand then took my hand and began to lead me off of the stoop that our home resided on. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I knew that we couldn't leave our daughter alone.

"No Erik, we can't leave Clorinda here all alone." I replied.

Erik just smiled at me and kissed the palm of my hand.

"My angel, she will be fine for a short while." replied Erik with such certainty in his voice.

I didn't deny him, and followed where ever he led me. It was such a nice warm night considering that it was still winter outside. I knew that the winter would soon be over and the summer air would finally return making many warm nights for walking. We were the only ones out making it seem as if we were the only two souls in the world. He led me straight to the opera house and I just didn't understand what he was up to. There wasn't a show tonight because there was one last night making me confused as to why he was bringing me here.

"Erik." I pulled away from his grasp. "what are we doing here? There isn't a show tonight."

"Are you certain about that?" he asked.

I wasn't sure what he was up to but continued to follow him straight up to the wooden doors. I was going to tell him that they were locked, that was until he took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the doors.

"Erik? How did you get that?"

Many questions were boggled up in my mind that all I could do was continue to follow him straight into the opera house. Inside was a different story and like nothing I had ever seen before. The once fully lit lobby and hallways were now dimmed and lit by only candle light, giving off a romantic and calm setting. I was sure that this was the way Andre had left the opera house every night and didn't bother on commenting on it. It was then that I saw Erik lock the door behind him, and kneel down on one knee so gracefully that I could only imagine what was to come next. He took my hand, and kissed it ever so softly before looking back up at me with his handsome blue eyes.

"My angel, Christine, I know that I haven't been myself today and that is because I was worried about Clorinda. I now have her back and I couldn't ask for a better night. I must apologize to you now and I shall do that with saying the words I should have said to you as soon as I awoke this morning… "Happy Anniversary my angel."

I immediately broke down in tears. I had been angry all day over something that was happening now. I had been angry all day thinking that my angel had forgotten about our anniversary only to realize that he hadn't. As soon as he saw my tears he came to think that he had done something wrong causing him to turn away in sorrow.

"Forgive me my angel. I didn't mean to make you cry. I know that you have forgotten about it but it's really ok. I don't mind that you forgot about our wedding day and am only glad that you are here with me right now."

He had thought that I had forgotten about the happiest moment of my life, I just couldn't believe that he would think something like that. It wasn't true and he had to know it.

"Erik, I didn't forget about it. I wanted to say it all day but I was afraid of hurting your feelings if you had forgotten about it."

Erik immediately cupped my cheek with his tender touch and smiled the most sweetest and caring smile I had ever seen.

"Christine, how could I ever forget the happiest moment of my life? Never could I do something like that. You married Erik, you made Erik the happiest man that ever lived the moment you said "I Do." Each night before I go to bed I think about that moment and smile knowing that you are lying there beside me. Oh Christine you mean more to me than my very own sad life."

It was then that my husband had returned into the body before me. He was finally back and I knew that he was telling the truth from the tears in his eyes. I could only wonder what we were doing in the empty opera house.

"Erik, what are we doing here?"

Erik smiled, and took me by the hand and led me down the hallway. As we walked down the candle lit hall memories of the first time I ever walked with him re occurred in my mind. From the time he took me through the mirror up until the point where I passed out right in his arms. Once we made it to the auditorium it became the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. There in front of me was a candle lit stage with a piano and a table placed perfectly in the center. It was as if Erik had planned this night all along.

"Erik, everything is so beautiful."

"That's the way I planned it, just like you."

He led me to the stage where he pulled out my chair and poured me a glass of the finest looking wine I had ever seen or smelt. He then took his seat and smiled at me.

"How did you ever come up with something so perfect?" I asked.

"A lot of thought and help from Andre. I know that we haven't been able to celebrate our passed two anniversaries so decided to create one great one for the others that were lost. I asked Andre if he could let me borrow the building and he agreed for a small price."

"that being?"

"You shouldn't worry about that now, let's just enjoy the night."

I could only wonder what Erik and Andre had agreed to but just let it go for now so I could enjoy what ever Erik had planned for me. He then placed two perfectly wrapped gifts up onto the table and my face turned completely white. I had totally forgotten about his gifts and realized that they were home….under the bed.

"Now since we haven't been able to celebrate our last two anniversaries I have decided that three presents would be significant for this night."

"But Erik there's only two here." I replied glancing down at the two gifts.

"Now you're getting way ahead of Erik." He laughed.

It had been a long time since I heard Erik laugh and to be honest I didn't miss it. His laugh had always creeped me out but I guess hearing him laugh was better than hearing him cry. I just looked away and tried not to cry at my stupidity.

"Is something wrong Christine?" I heard him ask.

"I can't accept your gifts."

"Don't be silly, you haven't even opened them yet."

"No, I mean I can't accept them because I left your gifts at home."

I had never felt so embarrassed than to have to tell that to him and once again I heard him laugh at my reply.

"Nonsense, gifts are only materials but to have you here means more to me than anything. It would be disrespectful not to open my gifts."

After hearing this, I agreed and picked up the first gift which was small and light in weight. I peeled back the pink wrapping and came across a black box. When she opened it she came across a beautiful ring that had a silver band and a rose shaped pink diamond in the center of it.

"Erik, I love it. But…why? I already have a wedding ring." I replied glancing back at the ring.

Erik looked at me and pointed to his ear.

"Speak up woman, I may be able to hear with this silly contraption but it doesn't cut out to let me hear all the way. I'm still deaf you know."

"Why give me another wedding ring?"

Erik definitely heard me this time and glanced down as if I had done something wrong.

"You do like don't you?"

"Yes, I love it. I'm just confused as to why you are giving me another wedding ring?"

"The one you're wearing is the one Raoul gave you. You have worn that for ever and now I feel that it is time that you received one that is actually from your husband."

I immediately tore off my old ring, the one that Raoul had given me at the Masquerade ball and put on the new one. I looked at the one Raoul had given me and then handed it to Erik.

"I want you to have it Erik you deserve to keep it in my memory."

I watched as Erik placed it into his pocket and nod.

"As you wish my angel. I shall keep it in remembrance of you and to let Raoul know that I am still around and I have never stopped loving you."

I then reached for the second gift which was a little larger in size and opened that as well. Once the wrapping was off of it I glanced down at the blanket that was folded up neatly. I was confused for a moment and then Erik quickly led me out of it.

"That was something that I had bought for…..our son. That was before he…you know the rest. I figured that I should give it to you after keeping for so long."

I hugged the blanket so close to me remembering the night that I lost our son. It had been because I was running and I know it was for the best. If I hadn't ran I wouldn't be where I was right now. Seconds later Erik was at my side and he offered his hand out to me and I accepted.

"Now my angel it is time for your final present."

I stood there with him wondering what was next. Everything had been so perfect that I couldn't even imagine something better than the last two presents.

"I have written a song for you my angel."

We began to slow dance on that lonely stage and it was then that I began to hear my angels voice sing to me after so long of not hearing it.

"_In my arms you came to me,_

_in the darkness you found me._

_Through the lonely labrinth you seeked me out. _

_You have always been with me no matter how much I shout._

_I finally know what true love is and it's always been with you _

_Because I know that no one else will do. _

_So love me each moment that I wake, love me_

_Each moment so our hearts won't break. _

_I loved you ever since I saw the girl who's hair was brown and filled _

_With curls. You mean more to me than life that's why I chose you for my wife.._

_In my arms you came to me, _

_In the darkness you found me,_

_Through the lonely labrinth you seeked me out…_

_You have always been with me no matter how much I shout._

_I led you through those halls leading you to those lonely walls. _

_You accepted my horrid life and agreed to be my wife. _

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to just see you smile the whole day through…._

_You granted me a pretty child and made life worth my wild…._

_I'd do anything for you…God how I love you._

_In my arms you came to me,_

_In the darkness you found me,_

_Through the lonely labrinth you seeked me out,_

_You have always been with me no matter how much I shout._

_Forever more you will be always connected to me…_

_Though we may fight and shout with me Christine you will never _

_Have to doubt…._

_My love for you will be everlasting like it should be_

_And forever you will stay in my heart where it will lay._

_So when the moon comes out at night….know that my love will be there_

_In or out of sight…._

Hearing his voice made me sigh and I moaned at his beauty as we continued to dance the night away.

"When can I give you my presents my angel?" I asked.

He replied with a simple "Later."

And it was then that I knew it could wait and that he didn't want this perfect moment to end for on this night three years ago we were married and brought together as man and wife…

**Aww….More to come soon! Made this one a happy little chapter to make up for all the unhappy ones. Please R&R thanks!**


	18. The Promise

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter so read and enjoy. Been soo busy with other things lately that it's hard to find time to post up this stuff. Special shout out to my long lost sister the future Fantome de l'Opera you know who you are! Ok the last chapter was in Christine's POV so this one is in Erik's. Can't do one without the other can you? Nope.**

Erik's POV

I awoke the following morning like I usually did. I would open my eyes because the ever annoying light of the sun was blinding me. Once my eyes were open I looked around to spot Christine lying soundly asleep besides me but as for soundly I wasn't sure. I couldn't hear her or anything else, just the annoying ringing that I constantly heard in my ears hour after hour. The ringing was so annoying that it just gave me a headache most of the time. Nadir had given me ear drops to use when the ringing became to overwhelming but it only drowned out the sound for an hour or two. When it didn't drown out the sound it would change the ringing to another annoying sound that I can only describe as if I were hearing the ringing from underwater. I quietly and slowly sat myself up so I wouldn't disturb her and walked over to the only window in my room and closed the curtain a bit more so the room would darken slightly. I had always lived down underneath the opera house where the only light I would ever receive would be from the candles and I always blew them out before going to bed. If there's one thing I despised it was trying to sleep with light blasting in my eyes. Before crawling back into the warm bed with my angel Christine I glanced over across the room at my dear Clorinda's bed and smiled at the sight of her sleeping here again. It had seemed so long since the last time I watched her sleep and I was glad to have finally witnessed it again. Once I lifted my side of our comforter back up I crawled back into the warm oblivion that me and my angel have created. I usually loved lying there with my eyes closed listening to her sleep on early mornings but I couldn't even do that. If I closed my eyes I would slip back into the silent black world that God had temporally given me. I was so tired still and I needed to catch up on as much rest as I could get so decided to close my eyes. I could have placed on that horrible painful aid but even that sometimes didn't help me hear as well as it was made for. Nadir once told me that Ludwig Van Beethoven used the aid to listen to his music but I know better that he also refused to wear them. Sometimes I guess it was better to live with your handicap than have to go through such pain and wearing that aid was just as painful to wear as it was to put on. The small end of it was circular and far to big for the opening of my ear that every time Christine or myself would place it there it would leave a painful rash behind when taken out. Another reason it was painful was because the part that attached to my ear to keep it from falling off was nothing more than a thin wire that irritated my flesh when rubbed up against it. I only wore it to make Christine feel better in knowing that I could hear her but most of the time I couldn't. The only way I would hear her is if she were standing very close to me or yelling what ever it is she was saying….and even then sometimes I couldn't hear her.

I only hoped that with Clorinda back in my life my hearing would return so that I could get back to my life. I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to return to my job at the blind school. Things still weren't good with the economy and the last thing I needed was to be evicted from my room and to have to live on the streets with my wife and child. We still had money even though I wasn't working, but a stash of money only lasts so long. As I continued to lie there I ran my hand through Christine's soft curls of hair and twisted each finger through each brown curl. I finally had my wife back and I vowed never to loose her or my daughter ever again. Silence, there was so much silence that it completely drove me to the point of insanity. I eventually felt the covers shifting and just lied still in my silent black world waiting to be drug out of it by my angel. She must have been talking to me because after a few moments her hand began to shake me, something that only happens when she's trying to communicate with me. Once I opened my eyes the first sight I witnessed was my angel lying there in front of me with her curly hair sprayed out onto her pillow. She looked so beautiful and the best thing I had seen so far that day. When her lips began to move I realized that she was talking to me and I still couldn't hear a word she was saying. Before letting her go on any further I gently placed a finger to her lips to silence her and reached over on the night table for my hearing aid. Even if I couldn't hear her at least I was making an attempt. Once the painful contraption was back inside my ear I nodded for her to continue.

"I was asking you if you wanted to open your anniversary gifts." she replied.

I had heard her but not as well as I wished. Her voice was low in my ear but I managed to make out what she wanted to know. Being deaf had also given me the chance to learn to read lips. The night before we seemed to dance on that stage forever and it truly did turn out to be the best and only anniversary we had ever celebrated. I was so glad that Andre had let me borrow the opera house willingly, even though it was for a small price and not the money price either. Ever since I agreed to his offer I had began to think that it was the wrong thing to do. Yes it was a wonderful night but I knew when Christine found out what I had promised Andre she was going to be angry. For now however she didn't need to know about it. She seemed pretty excited about giving me her presents because as soon as I nodded she jumped from off the bed and pulled out three wrapped gifts from under our bed. She then crawled back under the covers and giggled…at least I think she did, I didn't hear her but her facial expression was as if she did. She then handed me an envelope with my name on it and I peeled back the top to grab what ever was inside it. Once it was opened there was a note inside and I gently pulled it out. I wanted to read it out loud to her so badly but I couldn't even hear my own voice half the time and would come out sounding like an uneducated monkey.

"Read it to me." I heard her plea.

Oh how badly I wanted to but I just couldn't, not in my condition. Her eyes wanted me to so badly that all I wanted to do was say "Of course." instead I handed her the note and cupped her cheek with my hand.

"I can't, I can't hear let alone speak so well."

"That's why I wrote it Erik, that's why I gave this to you. I really wanted you to read it to me."

Christine always had a way of speaking so fast that I couldn't even read her lips or hear what she was saying. I often hated telling her to repeat certain things but if I couldn't find out what she wanted it would drive me completely mad.

"Christine, please slow down. I can't hear you."

"Please Erik, read this to me. I'm begging you."

I had head that and it broke my heart to think that I was denying my angel something that she wanted dearly. My body and mind had given into temptation and I snatched the note away from her and looked down at the first words on the letter.

"_My dearest Erik."_

I gave Christine one final look before I looked down at the letter once more and read it out loud to her.

"_My dearest Erik,_

_I wrote this to tell you that our first anniversary we spent together was truly the best one and only one I had ever enjoyed. Being with you means more to me than anything in the world and I hope every year's can be like that. I finally have you back in my arms and I swear to never let you go again. The truth is that we are brought together forever by music and even when you're not with me I can feel you. If there's one thing I love it's being with you all the time weather we are out an about or just home making love to each other in our bed. Now that we have Clorinda back I hope that we can start over as a family and spend each waking moment together like families should. Until next anniversary my angel, I love you!_

_Your loving angel_

_Christine."_

Erik placed down the note and gently kissed her on the lips.

"You read handsomely my angel." I heard her reply.

I didn't reply to that, I didn't know how to. All I could think to say or ever say to her comments was "Thank you" and right now "Thank You" wasn't good enough. Christine then handed me the first present which was something medium sized and squishy. After peeling back the wrapping paper I unfolded the black soft bundle that had been given to me. When it was fully unfolded I noticed that it was a new jacket the color of midnight and had red lining inside it and on the cuffs of the sleeves.

"I love it Christine, thank you."

She then handed me the second gift and I opened that as well. Once the wrapping paper was off of that I saw that it was a stack of blank music papers with the words "Erik Kire's Music." written out in cursive along the top. It was perfect, everything was so perfect that I couldn't have asked for anything more….but there was more. Christine then handed me the final gift which was something small as well. When I unwrapped it a white mask lied there in the crumpled paper. I picked it up and examined it to see why she had bought me another half mask when I had one right on the night table. I noticed that Christine also saw my confusion because she smiled and sat closer to me.

"I bet you're wondering why I bought you a new mask when you already have one just like it?"

I nodded and saw her smile get even bigger. She took the mask out of my hands and flipped it over to the side my face would sit in and pointed to it.

"I went and saw the tailor and told him about your sensitive skin. He said he would make a mask that would stop the irritation and he did. He put a softer fabric inside the mask so that when your skin touches it, it won't irritate it."

The mask was perfect, everything about our anniversary was perfect and I couldn't have been gladder to be with the woman I was with. I know she hated me for wearing my mask but I knew that she understood that I needed it to go outside among the daily living people.

"Are you happy my angel?" she asked.

I had heard this from her sweet lips and smiled before placing another kiss onto her beautiful lips. It was then that I remembered about the promise I had made Andre and looked at my pocket watch to see what time it was. It was ten am and I had promised to be at the opera house by ten thirty. I immediately raced to my wardrobe and began to pick out something to wear. I knew that in any second Christine was going to be at my side wondering why I was in such a hurry. As soon as I turned around with my clothes in hand she was there looking at me as if I had done something wrong.

"Erik? What's going on?"

I knew that it was time to tell her the truth. I couldn't keep holding this back from her and knew that it was now or never. I took her by the hand and sat her down at the edge of our bed and faced her.

"Christine, last night when we had the opera house to ourselves…..I got to do that because I made a deal with Andre."

"What kind of a deal?"

"That you would be the new opera Diva in his shows."

As soon as I blurted it out I saw Christine's once happy face turn to a deep angry red. I knew that she was upset with me about making a deal behind her back but last night was worth it. I wanted her to return to singing anyway once I was well again. I loved hearing her sing and I know that New York would love it too.

"No Erik those days are over how could you?"

I hadn't heard what she had said and only saw her lips moving ever so vastly that when I placed my finger to her lips to stop her she nearly bit it.

"I can't hear you Christine, please slow down."

It was then that Christine did something so painful and so….despicable that I can still remember it to this day. She leaned in and placed her mouth right up to the end of my hearing aid and yelled "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

It was that time I heard it but with a price. My whole ear was in so much pain that even after her yelling into my ear the pain lingered. The ringing became worse and everything became one huge agonizing sound. I turned away from her, pulling the aid straight from my hear and throwing it aside. My hand was placed over my pounding ear and I dropped to my knees. I began to feel liquid emerging from the ear Christine had shouted in and I glanced at my hand to see it full of blood. Soon Christine was at my side and she became shocked at what she had caused. I could only see her lips moving as she ran to grab her cloak and ran out the door as fast as she could. I couldn't understand where she was going. I was left there with my daughter sleeping in her bed and me on the floor bleeding from the ear because of something Christine had done. I was scared that perhaps she had left me alone once again to run away to another city. I didn't even hear the door reopen or see Christine enter with Nadir at her side. He helped me to my feet and led me over to the bed where he and Christine were talking about God knows what. It wasn't until I turned around and saw Nadir approaching me with some sort of ear drop that I began to wonder what he was going to do to me and how much pain I was going to be in.

I trusted him though and tilted my head to the side as he motioned me to do and felt the drops go into my non bleeding ear. A towel was pressed up against my other bloody ear and I sat there not knowing what to do. After a few moments of sitting there with a towel pressed up against my ear I saw Nadir take it away from me and look into it to see if the bleeding had stopped. It apparently had because he didn't bother placing the towel back over my ear. It was then that the second most painful thing I had ever felt occurred, Nadir picked up the hearing aid I had tore off earlier and placed it over my other ear. It hurt more than placing it over the first ear I had worn it on.

"How do you feel Erik?" he asked.

"The ringing I hear is very annoying." I replied.

"You don't feel dizzy or light headed?"

"No."

"We're lucky then."

Nadir then turned to my Christine who was standing by the window trembling with fear and looked at me.

"Christine, you can't do that to him. The loud sound could have made him deaf for all eternity and caused brain hemorrhaging. We're lucky that it didn't cause anymore bleeding than a little eardrum bleeding."

Christine didn't say a word and turned away with tears in her eyes. I knew that she felt truly bad about what she had done to me and wished she could have taken it back. Nadir handed me the ear drop bottle and spoke slowly so I could understand him.

"Don't put your aid on your other ear for a few weeks so it can repair itself. Those drops need to be placed in your good ear once everyday for the next week."

After saying thank you to him, I glanced over to see Clorinda standing beside Christine. I was glad that she had slept through the whole ordeal. It wouldn't have been great for her to see me bleeding. When Nadir left, Christine approached me, and sat down beside me with Clorinda on her lap.

"Erik, I'm sorry about what I did. I was just so angry."

I didn't want to be mad at her, but after feeling all that pain I didn't want to forgive her right now. I didn't say anything and just sat there in silence still hearing the ringing in my ear.

"Can we go out daddy?" asked Clorinda.

I smiled at my daughter and nodded, getting to my feet to get changed for the day. I truly think Christine was sorry about what she had done but I wasn't about to forgive her, not with my ear still being in so much pain. I knew that when the time was right I would forgive her but not right now. After dressing, both Christine, Clorinda and myself set out to the streets to walk to the opera house. I wasn't sure if Christine had fully agreed to my agreement with Andre but I think after knowing what she did to me, she wasn't going to back down now. She owed it to me for what she had pulled earlier and I know that once she would begin singing again she would start to enjoy it. Once we made it to the opera house, Andre was at the door waiting for us. We were late but I didn't care, we showed up didn't we.

"You're late Erik, is everything alright?"

I shook my head to his reply and gently pushed Christine towards him.

"So my dear, are you ready to become the opera diva once more?"

Christine glanced back at me and then back at Andre before sighing out a small "Yes." hearing this had caused Andre to take her by the hand and to be led towards the stage while I picked up Clorinda and had a seat in the front row. Andre handed Christine an old piece of music with lyrics on it and sat down beside me. Everything was silent now and I knew that Christine seemed somewhat frightened at what she had to do. Andre motioned for the man sitting at the piano to start playing and even though the music was loud I could only hear it as if it were from a far distance. I looked at Christine, waiting for her to start singing so I could hear her beautiful voice again, but as the music continued to play she just stood there as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"Sing Christine." replied Andre as he continued to wait along with me.

The music continued to play, and Christine began to sing but I could hardly hear it. All I could do was sit there and watch her lips move nervously to the far distant music that was being played. I glanced down at my daughter who was making weird faces and began to wonder why. I then glanced over at Andre who was also making the cringed facial expression just as my daughter and after a few seconds I realized that Christine must be singing horribly. Andre then jumped to his feet and waved his arms to stop the music and my Christine from singing. I had to know what was going on so approached the stage and stood beside Andre.

"Andre, what's going on?"

Andre simply looked at me, and shook his head.

"Did you not hear that? It was horrible."

"No, I didn't hear it because if you remember I'm half deaf for Christ sakes." I replied sarcastically.

I just couldn't understand how Christine could have sounded horrible? The only time she had been bad at singing was when she was a child and before I took over her voice lessons. As I looked up at her she was just standing there with her head lowered. The more and more I thought about it the closer I came to a conclusion and that being that she was doing it on purpose.

"Give her and I a few seconds before we continue." I replied as I stepped up onto the stage floor to approach her. I gracefully took Christine by the hand, and walked with her behind the curtain so that we could be alone.

"Now speak loudly so I can hear you Christine, and explain to me what on earth you were doing out there?" I replied. I didn't mean to sound as angry as I did but I just couldn't help it. Christine didn't say a word nor did I see her lips move an inch. It was then that I placed both hands onto her shoulders and forced her to look up at me.

"Christine, are you listening to me? I demand to know why you messed up on purpose? Do you not want to sing again?"

I had finally gotten her attention because after finishing my sentence she glanced up at me and nodded.

"Say something Christine!"

"I don't want to sing for people again Erik."

The tone that she used was the most perfect tone anyone had ever used with me ever since I've been deaf. It wasn't loud but it wasn't soft either and perfect enough to hear clearly. I stopped her from saying another word and placed my finger to her lips.

"Oh Christine, that tone was just perfect. Please use that with me all time so that I can hear what you say the first time around."

Christine pushed my finger away and turned her head as tears began to fill her eyes. Had I said something wrong? I was so confused as to why things were the way they were. She had always loved singing so why not start again?

"Christine, tell me what is wrong? We are alone now and you can tell me anything."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to our family Erik. What if another person becomes obsessed with me…or Raoul! What if he comes back and tries to take me away again?"

The tone she was using was so perfect that I heard every word and just shook my head to it. I placed both my hands on each of her cheeks and forced her to look up at me.

"Christine…" I cooed in the softest tone I could merge from my malformed lips. "You are the most talented singer I had ever laid my eyes on and I just can't keep you to myself any longer. Why should I keep the greatest opera singer all to myself? That would be selfish of me and it's something I will not do. The world should hear your voice and I know you feel the same way. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again, I promise. Raoul? He's in the past and knows better than to come snooping around here looking for you."

"But he goes to all the operas around the world. What if he comes to see me?"

"Then he comes to see you, do not fear the world just because you fear of everything bad. I love you Christine and you should sing."

"Promise me that you'll come to all my shows to protect me."

Her voice was pleading me to help her and I just couldn't deny her that.

"I wouldn't miss one for the world my angel, and I will have a seat right above the stage where I will watch every move you make."

After hugging me, she turned away and walked back out onto the stage. When the music began I stood away watching her sing with a smile on her face. Even though I couldn't hear her voice, seeing her smile made my heart flutter with happiness for all I ever wished for in this world was to see her happy and I knew she was. Once I couldn't hear the music playing any longer I glanced over at Andre and saw him clapping. It was then that I knew Christine had landed the job. Christine glanced back at me and smiled but I knew that she still felt guilty about what she had done to me earlier. Andre had invited us to lunch and I agreed not knowing where he had in mind. He motioned us to follow him outside and it seemed that Christine had become his most valued possession once more because as we walked to the restaurant I couldn't even get a word out to my wife because Andre had been chatting to her with excitement. I hadn't gotten everything he was saying to her but what I did get out was about her poster being slapped onto the building and going to parties. I think that Andre had been more excited about Christine singing again than I was and I was always excited to hear that she would be singing in the operas. We had stayed out the remainder of the day because Andre had continued to talk with her about certain things…and I wish I knew what those certain things were but once again I couldn't hear what he was telling her half the time. Surly it wasn't anything that had to do with me but I would have liked to hear it anyway. Once we made it home I carried Clorinda to her bed and tucked her in as she smiled at me.

"Tell me a story daddy." I heard her reply.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl who couldn't sleep and so her father told her a bedtime story and then she went to bed."

"Daddy, that wasn't a bedtime story." I heard her laugh. Clorinda had Christine's soft beautiful laugh and I was glad that something of hers had been given to my daughter. There was no denying that she was my daughter because just by the way she looked was enough to tell the world that I had conceived her.

"Well, it will have to do for tonight because I'm too tired to think. I promise to tell you one tomorrow night ok?"

"Ok daddy."

After giving her a kiss on the cheek, I walked outside and saw Christine sitting on the steps of our doorway. The night was comfortably cool and a decent one to sit outside on so took a seat beside her. As I sat there looking up at the stars I glanced over at my beloved to see that she had been crying.

"Something wrong?"

Christine just placed her head down between her knees and shook her head making it obvious that she was lying.

"Is it something I've done?"

I knew my voice still sounded shallow but I didn't care and just wanted to know why she had been crying.

"It's all my fault Erik, I hurt you today."

She was right, she did hurt me but now that the pain had subsided a little I just wanted to see her smile again.

"Christine, I forgive you. Just don't cry any more."

"You would forgive me if I had killed your own mother and father Erik. You love me and you forgive me for every wrong thing I do."

She had a point, but I loved her and forgiveness was something that I used to have a hard time finding. Ever since I met Christine and fell in love with her forgiveness was a daily thing between us.

"I know but what do you want me to do? Leave you? Punish you? Or hate you?"

"Every time I do something wrong Erik you just forgive me. You never do anything to make me not want to do it again."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Punch me, slap me, throw me into a wall, pull my hair…anything that would prevent me to think about things before I do them."

"You want me to hurt you? You know I would never do that to you. How could you even ask me to do that?"

"It's just the way I feel."

I caressed her body and pulled it against mine and kissed her head.

"Christine from now on let's promise each other to only show each other love."

"I promise Erik, and I'm sorry for hurting your ear."

"You are forgiven."

We then sat there in silence, forgiving each other for the wrongs we had done and for once things between us were like they used to be. For I knew that in the morning I would return to work and so would my one and only love Christine…..

**More to come soon!**


	19. What If?

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I've been trying to update as much as I can but I have so much stuff going on with being the judge of a state test for my old high school and such! Anyway here's the next chapter…R&R like usual thanks! Once again I don't own Erik or any of the phantom characters!**

The next morning started like it usually started. Erik rose from his bedside to get ready for his first day back on the job while Christine got herself up and tended to Clorinda. After getting dressed, Erik walked over to the kitchen to get started with breakfast. He kept checking his watch to make sure that he was still on time, and as for now he was. He needed to be in work by nine and it was only eight. Once he got everyone a bowl of pourage settled on the table he watched as his family took a seat with him to enjoy what time they had left to eat breakfast. After a few moments of eating, Erik felt Christine touching his arm and looked over at her to find out what she wanted.

"Erik, I'm going to walk you to work this morning."

Erik pointed to his ear motioning her to speak louder.

"I said I'm going to walk you to work this morning."

"Why? I'll be alright Christine." he replied as he ate another spoonful of his pourage.

Christine shook her head and finished eating before walking her bowl over to the sink and placing it into it.

"Clorinda, go and get your shoes on so we can head over to Nadir's."

Once Clorinda left the table, Christine approached Erik and stood beside him.

"Erik, please don't argue with me. I have to drop Clorinda off at Nadir's house and then I'll walk you to work. You can't hear very well and I would feel much more comfortable knowing that you made it to work alright."

"Christine, please let me do it on my own. I'll be just fine walking to work. It's not too far down the road and I promise that I'll be just fine. I get done work around five and I'll be at the opera tonight I promise."

"I have operas both tonight and tomorrow night."

"And I'll be there for both of them." he replied.

Once Clorinda returned with her shoes on, Christine gathered up what she needed for the day and kissed Erik goodbye.

"Be careful my angel."

"I promise."

Once he was alone once more, Erik finished up cleaning the dishes and gathered his things up for work. His beloved Christine had wanted to walk him to work but he was sick and tired of being babied like a helpless little animal. Once Erik left his room, he walked out onto the street keeping his eye on his surroundings. He had promised Christine that he would be alright and he vowed to keep it that way. Before crossing each street he would wait to look around to make sure the coast was clear and before stepping onto each side walk he would look down to make sure his step was even. Once Erik made it to the orphanage, he walked inside and into his music room. It was empty and none of the other children were around. He immediately took a seat at his desk and began to look over the work that he had missed while he had been out. Seconds later his boss was at his side and Erik immediately pointed towards his ear to make sure he still knew about his deafness.

"Erik, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, just deaf is all."

"I don't see how you can possibly teach a bunch of students in your condition so that is why I am going to just have you doing paper work for the time being."

This made Erik ever so angry. He didn't want to be lowered to such standards just because he had a temporary handicap.

"No Monsieur Murray! Please don't make me do that."

"Erik, what choice do I have? I can't let you teach a bunch of blind students when you can't even hear that well. I promise that as soon as you're better I'll give you back your teaching job again."

Erik immediately stood up and turned away from his boss.

"And what if I never come out of it? What if I'm deaf like this for the rest of my life? What then?"

"Then we'll discuss it then."

Once monsieur Murray left him all alone, Erik sighed and began to work on the paper work that he had given him. Erik wasn't happy at all and mostly upset about what work his boss had him doing just because he was deaf. After a while of filling out boring papers that had nothing to do with music what so ever he became even more upset and began to cry. As he sat there at his desk, Erik threw down his fountain pen and ran his fingers through his hair. As he was, he began to bang his head up against the desk violently as if trying to bang the hearing back into his ears. After a few attempts, he stopped and knew that by doing what he was doing would only injure his ears even more.

"I can't do this to myself." he replied.

For the remainder of the day, Erik continued his work and kept his eye on the time. He had to be over at the opera house by five. Once four thirty rolled around, Erik rose to his feet and walked out of the orphanage to begin his trek over to the opera house. Once he arrived in the crowded place, he made his way over to his personal box that Andre had given him to spot his daughter sitting there looking over the edge. Erik took his seat beside her and Clorinda seemed ever so happy to see him.

"Daddy, how was your day?"

"Miserable and I'm glad to be here now."

"So what did you teach today?"

Erik looked down at his feet, and didn't have the heart to tell his daughter that he wasn't teaching because of his condition. Instead he lied to her.

"A few operas and such, nothing too extreme."

"Oh ok."

Once the lights dimmed, Erik looked towards the stage but couldn't hear any music what so ever. Once his beautiful Christine came out on stage he awaited to hear her voice but he couldn't hear it at all. As he sat there in a world of complete silence he could only cry and wonder why God was doing this to him. He yearned to hear his beloved's voice again but he couldn't. He would have gotten up and walked out but he had made Christine a promise and vowed to keep it. For three hours the opera proceeded and Erik sat there not knowing what was being sang or said because of his deafness. The only time he had known that it ended was because the curtain had come down and Christine and the other performers had come out for one final bow.

"Daddy, wasn't mommy great?" he heard Clorinda reply.

Erik looked over at her and knew that Christine would never disappoint him.

"Yes my angel she was."

Once the theater cleared out, Erik picked up his daughter and walked down the hallway to get to Christine's dressing room. Once they were there, he didn't bother knocking because it would have been no use to him anyway. Once he entered he placed Clorinda down on the floor and she immediately ran to Christine who was sitting at her Vanity surrounded by flowers. After giving Clorinda a kiss she rose to her feet and approached Erik to kiss him as well.

"Erik, how was your day at work?"

"That's not important right now Christine. What is important is how greatly you did tonight."

Christine smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"So what did you think about the music tonight?" asked Christine

Erik placed his head down and took a seat at her vanity.

"Erik, what's wrong? You're usually so very excited to talk about the music that was performed in the opera."

Christine's tone was always so perfect anymore that it was as if he could fully hear again. He couldn't tell her that he was incapable of hearing her first show because he knew that it was bound to make her upset. Christine of course had come to the conclusion way before Erik could even make up an excuse.

"Erik, you didn't hear anything tonight did you?"

Erik shook his head and wiped the tears that were rushing to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Christine, I knew I have disappoint you so greatly."

Christine was at Erik's side in a matter of minutes.

"How could you even think something like that? You were here for me tonight Erik and that's all that matters. I know that you would be proud of me no matter what and that is the way I feel about you."

"I'm sure having a deaf husband makes you so proud." cried Erik.

Clorinda approached her father and tugged at his jacket.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

Christine picked up her daughter and held her tightly.

"Let's leave daddy alone Clorinda, he's had a rough day."

On the way home, Erik walked quietly at Christine's side as she carried Clorinda in her arms. She knew that his deafness was making him angry but she loved him no matter what. Clorinda was asleep in her arms and Christine knew that this was the perfect time to talk to her angel of music.

"Erik?"

Erik, who was walking beside her didn't look at her nor did he acknowledge that he was even with her. Christine knew that he must have not have heard her so she tried again, only a little louder this time.

"Erik?"

This time Erik looked over at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know that the opera made you upset tonight, but was work alright?"

"Monsieur Murray won't let me teach. He says that while I can't hear I couldn't possibly teach a bunch of blind orphans. He has me filling out paper work, paper work that doesn't even have to do with music."

"I'm sure that it'll end very soon Erik. Things will get better I promise."

"When? When Christine? When will things get better?"

"I'm proud of you Erik. You made it to work today on your own. I know that things will get better."

Erik squeezed his fists together and stopped Christine in her place.

"You know what Christine, I can't stand when you treat me like a toddler. You're proud of me? You're proud of me for that? I'm a grown man Christine, don't pity me."

"I'm not Erik, it's just that I worry about you. You seen what happened when you became deaf. You almost got hit crossing the road. I'm proud of you for taking control of your handicap."

"You don't know how much it upset me tonight to not have been able to hear you sing. What am I to do every night? Come to an opera house and sit in my world of silence? Wondering what you're singing or how you sound?"

"I love you Erik and nothing is ever going to change that. You had a bad day and I understand that, but believe me when I say that things are going to get better. Nothing could ever change me from loving you, even if you were paralyzed I would still love you."

They made it back to their room, and Christine turned to Erik and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm going to put Clorinda to bed. Just think about what I've said to you."

With that, Erik crawled into his bed and took out his hearing aid and lied there waiting for Christine to join him. A little while later, Erik felt the sheets moving beneath him and turned to see Christine crawling in beside him.

"Tomorrow Erik can you do me a really big favor?"

Erik saw Christine's lips moving in the darkened room but couldn't hear a word she was saying.

"I took my aid out Christine." he replied as he pointed to his ear.

Erik reached over on the nightstand and placed the aid back into his good ear before motioning her to continue.

"Can you do me a really big favor tomorrow?"

"Yes, anything."

"Be there for me at the opera."

Erik smiled at her and gently placed his lips on hers.

"For you my angel I would do anything. I promise I will be there to cheer your beauty on."

After seeing his angel smile, Erik lied there looking at the best thing he had seen all day. His day hadn't been too pleasant but lying there with Christine made everything so much better.

"How's your ear? The one I hurt."

"Sore but I'll survive."

Before Erik could even stop her, Christine crawled on top of him and placed her moist lips over the bottom of the ear that she had injured.

"My angel, what are you doing?" asked Erik softly.

"Helping."

Before Erik could say another word he began to feel Christine's lips and tongue kissing the bottom half of his ear sending an amazing sensation throughout his body. She had never done this to him before and he was loving every second of it. As her lips made their way up to the upper half of his ear the sensation grew heavier than it was before causing it to travel all the way down into his trousers. The sensation was as if he were making love to his beautiful angel causing him to close his eyes and softly moan.

"How does that feel my angel?"

"Like heaven." he replied

As Christine continued to kiss his ear, he just lied there completely in his own heaven and eventually fell asleep. He was certain that she had said more things to him but he wasn't sure because his hearing aid was knocked out by her arms wandering around his upper body. The following morning, Erik awoke like he usually did and began to make breakfast for his family. There wasn't much to eat but if there was enough pourage to go around then it was fine with him. Once Clorinda came out into the kitchen, she had a seat at the table and placed her head down beneath her arms. As Erik turned to face her he didn't understand what was wrong with her.

"Clorinda, what's wrong, and speak loudly so I can hear you the first time." he replied.

When he didn't hear a reply from his daughter he began to wonder what was going on. Once more Erik turned to face her and repeated himself.

"Clorinda, please tell me what's wrong with you and you better say it loud enough for me to hear you."

Clorinda lifted her head up from the table and gave Erik a dirty look before continuing.

"You broke your promise to me daddy."

"Which was what?"

"that you would read me a story last night and you didn't."

Erik completely forgot about what he had promised Clorinda and knew that he had to make it up to her somehow. He knelt down beside her and shook his head apologetically.

"Clorinda, I am so sorry about that. I promise that I'll make it up to you some how. What could I do? What could I do to make it up to you?"

Clorinda looked down as if trying to think of something that her father could do for her. After a few long seconds of thinking she lifted her head up and smiled a little.

"Well tonight after we get back from mommy's opera you could read two stories to me."

"I can handle that my angel." replied Erik as he walked over to the sink once more.

"Petri has been telling me some really great stories about pirates and gypsies."

Erik had come to despise Petri ever since he had almost caused his daughter's death over two years ago.

"Enjoy him while you can Clorinda because I have yet to speak with him about what happened two years ago. I'm still mad at him for what danger he put you in."

"Daddy, please. Petri is a very kind person, he just made a mistake is all."

"Yes, a mistake that could have cost you your life."

"I still like him."

Erik sat a bowl of pourage in front of Clorinda trying to switch the subject.

"I want no more talk of him at this table."

Seconds later Christine came walking out with a smile on her face and kissed Erik gently on the lips.

"Could I talk to you for a second in privacy Erik?"

Erik nodded, and walked around the corner with Christine. Once they were away from Clorinda, Christine kissed him gently once more before telling him why she pulled him aside.

"Is something wrong Christine?" asked Erik.

"Not really, I just wanted to let you know that I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Say that again Christine, I didn't hear everything."

"I said that I wanted to let you know that I have a surprise for you but you'll have to wait for tonight to get it."

Erik smiled and shook his head at her.

"Christine, you have given me enough surprises. Why must you continue to shower me with gifts?"

"It's a special kind of gift Erik, and tonight after the opera I will let you know what it is and I will give it to you. Just promise me that you'll be there tonight for me once again? I know that you can't hear any of the music, but seeing you there makes me so happy."

Erik lifted her chin up to meet his eyes and smiled at her.

"I promise my angel. Now I must be going to work. I shall be there for you tonight, I promise."

After kissing his angel once more, Erik gathered up his supplies for work and hurried out the door. Once again he crossed the street with precaution, keeping his promise to Christine. As he walked to work in his silent world, Erik couldn't help but wonder when he would be able to hear music again, or the sound of the birds chirping from outside? He had even begun to miss the sound of people rushing to work during the early morning. He even missed hearing the clear moans of his angel during sex. Once Erik made it to the orphanage, he walked inside his music room to notice that his boss had already stacked piles and piles of paper work on his desk. Seeing this also made him wonder when his hearing was going to return. Yes filling out the paper work was still handing him paychecks but it wasn't what he had applied there to do. He was a musician and that's what he was hired to do. After circling his desk a few times, Erik finally sat down and began his long and tiring day of filling out the blanks that were on each document.

Christine had rehearsed all afternoon and when Andre had announced for everyone to take an hour to get ready she had become excited about being able to see Erik once again. Nadir and Alex had been kind enough to take Clorinda in day after day so she could rehearse and at sundown Alex had always brought her over to the opera house. It was better for her to be able to play with her childhood friend Petri and to learn things with him rather than running around inside a busy opera house. Once Alex dropped Clorinda off, Christine took Clorinda up to Erik's box and sat her down and checked her watch.

"Ok Clorinda, Mommy needs to go get ready for tonight so you just stay here and Daddy should be here in a little bit."

"Don't worry mommy I won't move, I promise."

"I know."

After kissing Clorinda goodbye, she walked down to her dressing room to prepare for the night's opera.

As Erik sat in his music room, he looked out the window to see that it had begun to get dark outside. After picking up his pocket watch to glance at the time he noticed that it was only 4pm and that he still had another hour of work yet. He found it quit odd that it was getting dark outside at only four o clock. Finding it useless to keep wondering, he just put his pocket watch away and continued his work. All day long he had gotten through six hundred and forty pages of paper work that had to be sent out to businesses around the world. Every document that he filled out had to do with funding and charity's towards the orphanage. Times were not good and places like these were hardly staying open.

Clorinda sat there in her father's box swaying her feet back and fourth impatiently. She didn't know what time it was but knew that it had been too long. She was going to go and find her mother but she knew she would be too busy to bother with her.

"Come on daddy, where are you?" she replied out loud.

It was then that the lights to the opera house had dimmed, and the audience had begun to applaud.

"Oh no! daddy you're late." replied Clorinda looking over the edge of the box. She couldn't believe that her father was late and wondered what on earth had happened to him? From down on the stage below, Clorinda glanced at her mother as she sang and could see her eyes glancing up towards the box wondering the same thing. He had promised to be here and couldn't understand where her father could be?

As Erik continued to fill out his paper work he looked out the window and noticed that the sky was completely dark now and so he checked his pocket watch once more. When he glanced down at it, he noticed that it still read four o clock. After a few moments of wondering what had happened he noticed that his watch had stopped working. Quickly he ran out into the hallway and looked at the clock only to see that it was six thirty instead of four. He had worked almost two hours passed his regular work time and now he was completely late for Christine and his daughter. Quickly he grabbed his coat and rushed towards the door when his boss Monsieur Murray grabbed his arm to slow him down.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Erik?" he asked.

Erik pointed towards his ear in anger and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Do you find my deafness amusing?"

"All I wanted to know was where you were running to."

Erik threw on his jacket and crossed his arms with such anger.

"You know that I work everyday from nine am until five pm and yet you couldn't come in my office and tell me, the deaf man that it was past my work time. Now I'm late and Christine's probably going to be mad at me."

"Erik, slow down. I'm sure she'll understand."

Erik didn't hear what his boss had said and he wasn't wasting another minute of his time to find out. Quickly he darted out the door and began to journey to the opera house. Outside was pitch black and there was hardly anyone out unlike the morning but that didn't slow Erik down one bit. As he ran, his leather shoulder bag that he carried plopped back and fourth at his side making an uncomfortable feeling localize in his pelvic bone but he didn't care. He knew that Christine was probably already worried about him. As each street came up that he needed to cross, he gave it a quick look before hurrying across. Usually before crossing during the day he would stand there for a good three minutes before crossing, but right now he didn't have the time. All he could think about was Christine yelling at him or crying before his eyes at what he had done. All morning he had given her his word that he would be there and now he was late and all of that was ruined. As he began to cross another road, the once heavy shoulder bag that was constantly hitting his side felt lighter than usual. After a few moments he glanced down to notice that one of the pockets had come open and all of his expensive fountain pens had fallen out of it and were scattered right in the middle of the road. Erik immediately stopped and took a deep breath. He was already late and he knew that leaving his fountain pens behind wasn't going to make Christine any happier. The road was deserted and didn't seem threatening to him so he turned around and began to pick each pen up from off of the dark cobble stoned road. Christine had bought him at least five and they weren't the cheapest things in the world and with the way things were with money he knew that Christine would just get even more upset if he left them behind.

After picking up the fourth pen and placing it back into his bag, he began to search for the last one that went missing. After a few seconds he saw it glistening a few feet away from a nearby curb and approached it to pick it up. As Erik bent down to pick it up he looked into it's silver body and could see the reflection of the road behind him. As he picked it up to place it back into his bag he noticed a dark smudged object coming quickly from behind him. Quickly Erik spun around to spot a horse drawn carriage coming straight towards him at full speed. Immediately his life flashed before his eyes and all he could think about was "What if." "what if his watch had been working? What if he would have gotten to the opera house on time, and what if his Christine was in his arms right now?" Erik's "What if" theory was correct because had his watch been working, Erik would have left work on time resulting in him not having to run, causing his pens to stay in place and for them to not have spilled all over the road, causing him to stop to pick them up and for the carriage to have gone straight by without a problem. Erik didn't even have time to jump out of harms way and was hit…….he knew that not only was Christine going to be upset about him being late but now he wasn't even going to show up because he had broken his promise to her about being safe……The carriage man had pulled back the reigns on the two black stallions that were trudging along on the cobble stone road once they hit Erik but the horses only stood up causing everything to come to a halt and for the carriage and the horses to flip over…..causing one huge mess with Erik pinned beneath the rubble……

**Ohh Cliffy! Sorry had to do that…..R&R more to come??? Just kidding…more to come soon everyone!**


	20. Under the Rubble

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter…thanks again for the reviews and emails! For those who are emailing me I would really appreciate it if you would just send it in as a review instead…thanks. I once again do not own Erik…sigh but I'm borrowing him so here's his next chapter! **

Christine's POV

As I sung like a canary on stage I glanced up in my husband's box where he told me he would be sitting. My daughter Clorinda was glancing down at me, but Erik was not seated beside her. I immediately knew that there was something wrong because Erik was a man of his word and wouldn't break a promise he had been going on about all day. I didn't stop singing though, and continued as if everything were fine. Once the curtain finally came down for intermission I pushed passed the stage people in the same dress I had been singing in and made it to the stairs that lead up to Erik's box. Once I was there I noticed Clorinda sitting where I had left her looking around as if Erik were going to walk in at any second.

"Clorinda, where's daddy?" I asked.

Clorinda shrugged her shoulders and glanced down at the floor.

"I don't know, he never showed up. He's very late mommy."

I tried not to panic and knew that he had probably forgotten or was still at work. My mind forced every excuse possible threw my mind to get the bad thoughts out. It wasn't that I was worried about him being late, it was that I was worried because he was deaf. I had to finish the show, there was no doubt in my mind that he was bound to show up sometime before the night was over. Then I thought about the possibility of him waiting back at my dressing room to talk to me while the intermission was still going on. I quickly kissed Clorinda on the cheek, and told her to stay where she was just incase he showed up. Once again I pushed my way through the crowd and made it to my dressing room and entered to see a dark figure standing over by my vanity. I sighed thinking it was Erik and approached him to only see that it was Andre standing there.

He raised an eyebrow to me. "Christine, is something wrong?"

"I can't find Erik. He's late and it's not like him." I cried.

"I'm sure he'll show up before the opera is over Christine." he assured as he kissed the palm of my hand to calm my nerves.

It was then that a knock at my open dressing room door occurred and when we turned Madam Giry was standing there.

"Something wrong Madam?" asked Andre.

"The stage workers can't get the stage ready for the next scene." she replied ever so seriously.

"And why's that? I told them to go across the street to the stables and bring in the horses for the background." he replied.

"The road is blocked off due to a carriage accident." she replied.

It was strange hearing about something like that. Carriage accidents weren't that common but they weren't extinct either.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure of the details right now but you should go have a look yourself." replied Madam Giry.

I picked up my cloak from my vanity chair and threw it over my back to cover me from the cold night air. I asked Madam Giry to keep an eye on Clorinda while I walked outside with Monsieur Andre to check out the accident scene. Once we were around the back of the opera house, Andre held the door open for me and we walked towards the road where Madam Giry said that the accident happened. The first glimpse of it took my breath away because of how terrible it really was. Out in the middle of the road there was a black carriage flipped over and in a million pieces with the two horses lying injured right beside it. The police were standing around it and the driver who was badly wounded was lying there talking to one of the officers. The horses were bound to be euthanized because of how badly they were injured and I could only hope that there was no one riding inside of the carriage because if there were….their fate surly came to an end tonight. As I stood there watching the accident scene with Andre I looked at the pile of rubble and sworn I could have seen a man's boot sticking out from under it. I turned away for a moment, sickened in the stomach from such a sight until I realized that it was possible for the person to still be alive. Quickly I ran to one of the officers to let them know about what I had just seen.

"Monsieur, there is a man stuck under the carriage." I replied.

The look that the officer gave me was as if I were telling him old news.

"Madam, we're working on getting him out. We're waiting for the doctor to show up to examine his injuries before we make any attempts to move him."

All I could do was stand there and wonder what pain the poor man under the carriage was going through. I knew that if Erik was standing next to me he would have dug the man out of the rubble. As I continued to stand there all I could hear was whimpering coming from under the carriage. Tears formed into my eyes and I began to wonder how much longer I was going to have to stand here and listen to such horror. Moments later I heard the sounds of horses hoofs getting closer and turned around to see Nadir approaching in a horse drawn ambulance. Alex was also riding with him, and jumped out from the back of it. Nadir completely ignored me, and got right to work which was something I was glad about. He handed Alex his medical bag of tools, and got down on his knees to investigate the body that was lying underneath the carriage. As he began to pull away boards that had come loose from the buggy, I saw his hand cover his mouth and then watched as he leaned back off of his knees. I couldn't understand what he was doing, that was until he glanced over at me……my whole world immediately came crashing down and I knew. I had finally realized why Erik was late and why he hadn't even shown up. Just by the glance that Nadir gave to me was enough to let me know that it wasn't a stranger lying under the rubble but the body of my husband. I pushed my way threw the officers as they tried to hold me back but Nadir commanded them to let me through. Closer and closer I came to the carriage, and then got down on my knees beside Nadir. The dust and rubble was so bad that I couldn't even make out who's body was lying underneath the carriage but when Nadir reached into the wreckage and pulled out a dirty white mask I knew.

"Did you see what happened Christine?" he asked.

I sat there on my knees with tears rolling down my cheeks. I kept shaking my head blaming myself for Erik's accident. I knew that I should have walked him to and from work….I knew that I was never going to forgive myself, especially if he died.

"No, he never showed up at the opera tonight and I just found out about this." I cried.

Nadir glanced up at Alex, and motioned for him to hand him his stethoscope. After he had it in his hands, Nadir placed it on correctly and dug into the rubble as I sat there wiping my eyes.

"He's in terrible shape." I heard Nadir reply as he removed the ear pieces from his ears.

"Can't we just pull him out?" questioned Alex.

Nadir shook his head at me and Alex and sighed. "His right leg was pierced by one of the wheel spindles. If I move him I could sever an artery in his leg calf."

I knew that if this were going to be my last moment with Erik I didn't want to spend it like this. I finally got enough courage to look inside the wreckage and saw Erik's mangled body lying there in bloody dust covered mess. It was so dark that I couldn't even tell what part of him was injured the most. His breathing was shallow and all I could hear were small whimpers escaping through his blood covered lips. The next thing I knew, Nadir was right beside me once more, this time with a small hand saw in his hands. I clenched onto Erik's cold dirty hand and waited to feel him squeeze mine but it never happened. Nadir began to saw away at the broken wheel to get Erik's leg free and as he did Erik's whimpers became worse. I gently held him down with my hand and tried to calm him down, but I wasn't even sure he could hear me. Once his leg was free, I glanced over to notice that the large spindle was still lodged inside of Erik's calf but didn't bother questioning it. Once Nadir and Alex pulled Erik from the rubble, they gently lifted him up onto a gurney and placed him in the back of the ambulance. I wanted to know how this horrible accident occurred but I had to be with Erik knowing that this might be our last night together. Alex hopped into the driver's seat and I crawled into the back with Nadir while he lit a lantern and hung it over the gurney so he could see what he was doing. Before Alex took us away, I leaned over the side of the ambulance and asked Nadir to keep Clorinda at the opera house with Madam Giry for the night. He didn't mind and knew that it would be the best for now. I couldn't let our daughter see Erik like this, not in this condition anyway. Once we were off, I sat beside Erik's body and took notice that his hearing aid was no longer in his ear. It was most likely that it was knocked out when the carriage hit him.

Nadir took out his little medical scissors and began to cut off Erik's dirty clothes when I heard him beginning to whimper again. I grabbed Nadir's hand from going on any further but he shook his head at me.

"I need to get these clothes off of him Christine. He might have some fracturing in his abdomen and that's the most important part right now."

"Why?" I asked as Nadir continued.

"Because his breathing is shallow which means that he could have punctured a lung or one of his ribs could have came out of place and pierced one of his major organs located in his upper respiratory system."

Once Erik's clothes were cut off, Nadir moved his hands up his body pressing at every vital body part. As we went over a few bumps in the road Erik whimpered once more causing Nadir to shout at Alex.

"Alex! Easy out there."

"Sorry." he replied. "it's darker than the solar system out here Nadir."

Once Nadir got to Erik's chest area he pressed down on his ribs and heard Erik's cry once more. Quickly he put on his stethoscope and place the end of it down on the area where he cried from being pressed on.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

Nadir lifted up the stethoscope once again and glanced at me.

"The whole right side of his body got the impact of the carriage and it seems that his ribs are cracked and he may have blood in the abdomen."

"How can you stop it?"

"He needs surgery."

"Is he going to survive Nadir?"

Nadir covered Erik's broken body up and glanced at me.

"I hope so Christine."

Once we arrived back at Nadir's home, he and Alex unloaded him out of the ambulance and into their doorway. I couldn't bear standing there any longer and looking at my poor husband. Once he was lied on the operating table in Nadir's medical office, his whimpers became even louder. Erik was in so much pain that I wanted to just take it all away from him. Nadir ran to his medical cabinet and took out a small bottle of some sort of clear liquid. He immediately filled up a syringe with it and came towards Erik once more.

"What are you doing to him?" I asked.

Nadir glanced up at me and proceeded towards Erik's arm.

"He needs surgery and he can't be awake now can he?"

"Will he feel it?" I asked as the tears continued to roll down my cheeks.

"This will not only knock him out, but it will also numb the pain."

It only took a few minutes for the medicine to kick in and for Erik to fall asleep. I was relieved when his cries had stopped and stood there watching as Nadir went for his leg that had the spindle sticking out of it. It seemed that Nadir was stumped on how to remove it and I only hoped that his leg wouldn't have to be amputated. I knew that back in the war when ever someone had something lodged in them the doctors would just amputate the affected body part.

"This isn't going to be easy Christine." he replied.

"Can't you just pull it out?" I asked.

"No." he replied. "I might sever and artery."

Before I had time to even respond, I glanced over at Nadir once more to see him with the hand saw.

"We'll cut it off."

"What?" I gasped. "Not his leg!"

"No, the spindle." replied Nadir.

I gave a huge sigh once I heard this. The last thing I wanted was to see Erik loosing a leg. Once the spindle was cut off, Nadir pulled the remaining wood out of Erik's wound. Blood began to flow but he tightly wrapped his leg to stop it.

"I would advise you to leave the room now Christine." replied Nadir. "I have to relieve the pressure from off of his chest and it's not a very pretty sight to see."

I understood, and walked out into the other room where Petri was sleeping. I couldn't believe that my husband was lying on that operating table only a few feet away from deaths door. I knew that if I would have fought Erik about walking him to work I would have won and he wouldn't be where he is right now. What I couldn't understand was why he was walking in the dark? He always left work around five and it would have still been light out. If he did leave work at his normal time I could only cry at the thought of how long he had been trapped underneath the carriage. I didn't know what to do or how to react to this thought. If he died I wouldn't know what to do…Tonight after my show we were supposed to spend a nice quiet evening together and I was supposed to tell him the big surprise. I couldn't even think about that now, not with him being in the condition that he was. I hadn't known how long I waited out in the other room nor did I keep track of how much I cried.

Once Nadir came out of the other room I spotted his hands full of blood, my Erik's blood. He sat down next to me and I could only wonder what was going to happen next.

"Christine, Erik should be alright but he's going to need a lot of recovery time."

"Did his hearing come back yet?"

"No, and he has two cracked ribs, a fractured leg, a bruised pelvic bone and his shoulder is cracked. He's going to be in a lot of pain for a while but when he awakes we'll move him to your house where he'll be able to recover."

"Do you have any medication to give him to ease the pain?"

"Nothing strong enough for that but I will give him something to help him."

I sighed, knowing that my husband was going to be alright….I just hoped that his hearing would come back soon. I decided to spend the night at Erik's side because I knew that Clorinda would be safe with Madam Giry. Looking at Erik as I sat at his side was horrible, he looked horrible. As I examined his body I could tell that Nadir had made a small incision in the side of Erik's chest to relieve some of the pressure on his lung and was glad to hear him breathing normally again. I couldn't even tell that he had surgery because of how scarred his chest was from his deplorable childhood. They had whipped him so badly that his flesh was full of nothing but scars…..It was then that Erik looked over at me and sighed……I knew he was in a lot of pain but I was sure that by morning he would be his old self again…I hoped.

**Hey everyone! I understand that Erik has had many near death experiences but this one I swear won't be like the others. I just had to do this because Erik was being so stubborn! Better times to come…I swear don't throw stones at me…lol Jk thanks again for the PM'S and reviews.**


	21. The Stranger Part 1

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews…sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I've been trying to get my novel completed for publishing and between that and work…well you get the picture. Anyway here's the next chapter and I always appreciate good or bad feedback..lets me know how to write the following chapter…Enjoy!**

Erik's POV

When I came to, my whole body felt as if it were being burned at the stake. My chest was burning and my whole body was stinging with a burning pain. My neck however was in the worst pain, it felt as if I had slept in the wrong position for thirty years. I wondered if I were in heaven because of how dark and silent everything was. I soon realized though that I wasn't in heaven because of I was still deaf. After opening my eyes, I glanced around a room that I didn't recognize and it was rather dark. I couldn't recall what had happened to me the night before and could only remember the horse colliding with my body as I bent down to pick up the last pen that had fallen out onto the road. As I tried to move neck to see what I was dressed in, I stopped because of how much pain shot into it. Instead I gently lifted up my arms to spot them covered in long white sleeves, something that obviously didn't belong to me. Beside me there were candles lit on the night stand and when I looked out the window I saw water appearing on it, making it obvious that it was raining outside.

As I lied there looking out the window, I felt a soft hand brushing my shoulder and looked over to see my sweet Christine sitting at my side. God she looked beautiful and like the angel I pictured just as my life was flashing before my eyes the night before. She must have just arrived because when I awoke she wasn't there and now she was…of course with me being deaf and all it was possible that she could have been on the other side of the room and that I just couldn't hear her. When I saw her lips slowly moving, I gently pointed towards my ears and watched as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. She then reached over and took a small contraption from off the nightstand and hooked it into the ear that she hadn't hurt. The same pain of placing the hearing aid in my ear had occurred once more and as soon as it was over I could hear the rain hitting the window. The doctor who was probably Nadir must have given me another hearing aid…wasn't I just so lucky.

"How do you feel Erik?" she asked me.

Well considering that my body was run over by a Clydesdale horse and god knows what else I think that it's safe to say that I was in complete agony. Even when I opened my mouth to speak my jaw ached me. I leaned back on my pillow, and forced the words out of my mouth.

"I'm perfectly fine."

She touched my forehead and stroked it with each of her gentle fingers.

"Oh my angel, you mustn't lie to me. I know that you're in complete pain. I thought I lost you forever."

I was waiting for my daughter to come and jump on me but as the seconds past it never occurred.

"Where's Clorinda?" I asked.

Christine continued to brush her fingers against my face, and I could have sworn she sighed.

"Madam Giry has her. You'll get to see her again tonight."

It was then that Nadir, Alex and Petri entered the room and approached my bedside. Seeing Petri had made my blood boil because I still had not forgiven him for what he did to Clorinda two years ago.

"Oh Erik, I see that you finally decided to join us." replied Nadir as he started inspecting my wounds. I always hated Nadir's sense of humor and couldn't help but just want him to shut up. My head was aching enough without having to hear his dry humor.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

I replied with a "Yes" instead of a nod due to the fact that I didn't want to cause any more agony to my neck. Seconds later Nadir and Alex lifted me onto a small gurney and carried me out of their house as Christine and Petri walked beside me. Christine held onto my hand as my body continued to ache. Once we were outside, Christine held a blanket over my body to keep me from getting soaked from the rain but I was more concerned about her than myself. The last thing I needed was for her to become sick from getting wet. Once they loaded me inside of the ambulance, Christine sat down beside me and Alex motioned Petri to go back inside the house. When we started moving, my body began to fill up with more pain than I had ever felt before. Each bump that we went over caused a new ache to come out. I arched my back to try and miss the bumps but that only made things worse.

We're almost home." was all that Christine kept repeating to me but I knew that she was only trying to calm my down and get my mind on something else. When we finally arrived back at my place, both Alex and Nadir unloaded me out of the ambulance and took me inside. I saw some of my neighbors peeking out of their doors but I just ignored them all. Once we were back in my room, they lifted me out of the gurney and placed me back into my bed. Being lifted hurt, but not as bad as riding in Nadir's ambulance. At that point I watched as Nadir handed Christine some sort of medication and was talking to her but as far as what he was saying was a total mystery. He had lowered his voice, which totally aggravated me to no end because I couldn't hear what he was telling her. Once the both of them left, Christine came and sat down at my side. It made me feel a little better about my pain and having just the two of us there made me feel even better.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our date together. If only I would have been there Christine it was all my fault."

Christine shook her head at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Erik, why did you walk in the dark? You know how much I worry about you."

I then explained to her about how my watch had stopped working and how Monsieur Murray never came to tell me about what time it was. Christine seemed mad, but I was sure that it was over Monsieur Murray and not me. If my boss would have came and told me that it was time to leave I wouldn't have worked over and I would have made it to the opera house on time.

"How could he do that to you Erik? He knows that you're deaf and that you shouldn't walk alone in the dark."

Christine's tears had returned and it just made me completely upset. I hated seeing her cry now that she was doing it only made me want to do it with her.

"Christine, please don't cry. I'm here with you now."

I gently lifted my arm and wiped the tears away from her face. She was crying over me and it only made things worse. I hated when she pitied me and she always seemed to do it when I was in these kinds of situations.

"You know why I'm so upset Erik?" she asked. I wanted to shake my head but I was worried about the pain coming back so instead I answered her with a simple "No."

"The reason why I'm so upset Erik was because I was so worried about loosing you. More than usual because last night after the opera I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant."

My whole world shattered after hearing this from my angel. She couldn't be….she just couldn't be pregnant…this would be the third time and I just couldn't handle another miscarriage or stillborn child….I was speechless and this had caused Christine to become even more upset.

"Say something Erik."

"I don't know what to say." I began. "Except that I'm certain that this child will bring us more heart ache."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because of what happened to the other two Christine. Who's saying that this one won't be born just as the rest…I can't handle another one Christine….either can you."

Christine always wanted to look on the bright side of things and just shook my idea out of her head.

"No Erik." she cried. "God wouldn't have done this to me if he didn't have some sort of good coming out of it. The other two children were my fault…I ran when I shouldn't have and I must have done something to cause the other one to be born like that."

"You did nothing Christine, it was my fault. Look at me. I'm genes are a disaster waiting to happen. Please don't be happy over this Christine."

I was pleading her to just get rid of it while our happiness lasted but I knew that she was more excited about this child than me. I just couldn't believe that I conceived one perfect child let alone another one. The one that I had delivered out in those woods two years ago looked exactly like me, and no child should ever have to live like that which is why the good lord took him away from me. The other one I had not seen, but Christine always spoke of how perfect he was….I was sure that this third time would not be a charm. Christine sat there rubbing my arms trying to calm me down but nothing was going to make me feel better when it came to this….

"Erik, I hope within the next few months you become happy about this…I really want to have another baby with you."

"I don't want another one Christine, not with the way I look."

Christine got to her feet, and walked away, leaving me to rest my eyes. I had trouble moving my leg and glanced at it to notice that it was wrapped up in a bandage. After I rested, I lied there waiting for Christine to come back to me I noticed that it was still raining outside. Seconds later Christine approached me with a plate of food and began to spoon feed me. I wasn't sure what she was feeding me, but it was hot, sweet and delicious.

"What did you cook?" I asked after a while.

I could tell that Christine still wasn't happy about what I had said, but she still responded back to me.

"Nadir said that it was best if I fed you hot, sweet foods so I baked you an apple pie. Once I get the word from Nadir I'll start making you sausage and sauerkraut again."

"It's alright, you make a delicious pie my angel."

For the first time that day, I saw Christine smile, and it make me happier than any man on the planet. I loved seeing her smile and couldn't bear when she frowned.

"You know Christine." I began. "I'm sorry that I was mean to you earlier. I too am responsible for you getting pregnant. I just wanted to apologize."

Christine smiled again, and finished feeding me the piece of pie.

"You know that I'm happiest with you Erik."

"Always my angel."

We were all alone and as the time went on I began to wonder where Clorinda was.

"Angel, where's Clorinda?"

Christine gently crawled in bed beside me and lied there beside me. It felt so nice to have her lying beside me once again.

"I talked to Madam Giry while you were asleep and she offered to keep her for one more night so you could get some peace and quiet."

It had been so long since the last time my angel and I were alone. It had also been a long time since we made love. As I lied there I began to feel Christine's hands running up along the side of my neck, which felt amazing. I had to give it to her, she really knew where and how to touch me. As she continued to stroke my neck, I couldn't help but begin to moan and that's when it happened, she began to kiss me which caused immediate pain to occur in my neck. I quickly but easily pushed her off of me and began to rub my neck.

"Is something wrong Erik?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied. "that hurt very badly."

I could tell that Christine felt bad about hurting me, and just lied there with me not doing anything for the longest time. After a while I turned towards her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Christine, I didn't mean that you were hurting me. You were just..hurting me. Does that make sense?"

"Yes I get what you're saying. It's not that my kisses hurt it's just that your body is in pain and it's causing everything to hurt."

Christine then gently lifted up my head, and placed another pillow under my stiff neck and then placed it back down again.

"So what happened to the mask you had made for me?"

"It had gotten dirty when the carriage ran over you. I had to clean it."

I turned to her. "Christine, if I'm still deaf in a few weeks I promise to let you walk me to work."

"You promise me Erik? Promise to let me help you."

I smiled at her and replied with a simple "Yes."

"I should take some time off from the opera and care for you."

Hearing this made me cringe…..first she gets the job and now she wanted to take time off to care for me? No she couldn't. she had an opera house that depended on her and she just couldn't do that.

"No Christine, you can't take off. I'll be fine here during the night."

"I couldn't leave you to just fend for yourself Erik."

I placed my finger over her beautiful lips and shushed her.

"Christine." I purred. "You are the most talented soprano that I have ever known and for you to take off because of me is the most dumbest mistake you could ever make. You're with child now and you may only have a few months left to sing before you have to take off. I want you to promise me that you'll go sing in your operas during the evening hours. Who knows, within a few days I could be back to seeing them with you again."

She sat there quietly for a few seconds before I watched her nod. It was then that I kissed her good night and nestled down beneath the sheets to rest my eyes. Before falling into a dreamless slumber, I felt her remove my hearing aid and opened my eyes to see her placing it on the night stand. When I awoke the following morning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes before reaching over on the night stand to place the hearing aid back inside my ear. As soon as the end of it made contact with my ear drum I heard the sound of knocking at the door. It was still raining outside and I could only imagine who would have been outside. Christine how ever happened to be walking by my the corner where I was lying, and handed me my mask before walking away, probably to answer the door. I placed the mask down on the night stand and lied there listening to the muffled sounds that were happening around the corner on the other side of the room. I hadn't know how many minutes passed or how long Christine was away, but when she returned she was carrying a glass of water. She handed me the perspiring glass and I gulped it down as if I hadn't drank anything in days, which was exactly how I felt. She then handed me two orange pills and I glanced at them.

"they're for your pain Erik." she replied.

I placed them in my mouth, and gulped down another chug of the ice water.

"Who was at the door?" I asked.

"There's an older woman here that goes by the name of Madam Cherie. She said that she's been traveling for days and hasn't a place to rest. I let her in so she's drinking tea in the kitchen."

"I know that you're trying to be nice and all Christine, but she's a stranger and you know how I feel about them."

"I promise you that once the rain has stopped, she'll be gone."

I agreed and handed Christine the empty glass of water.

"Just keep and eye on her." I replied.

With that, Christine kissed me on the lips once more, and walked away to go and check on the so called "Visitor." I felt like calling her over to see what she looked like but I let it go. For I knew that if it were a little old lady like Christine said then she couldn't possibly do much harm. Christine had promised me once the rain had stopped she would be gone…so I set my glance to the window and waited, hoping that the sun would come out soon. I hated strangers in our home, especially after everything that happened with Raoul and Philippe occurred. Philippe was dead and Raoul wasn't much of a problem anymore because I was certain that he found another girl to love…my concern now was about strangers being in our home and that stranger being the little old lady that went by Madam Cherie. Christine had a wonderful heart and I knew that if she seemed like a threat then she wouldn't have even let her in to begin with…I guess little old ladies need helping once in a while too…. By the time I had thought of all this my medication had kicked in causing me to become sleepy and so I did the only thing I could think of which was to take a nap…..hoping that when I awoke the sun would be shining brightly and for it to be just the two of us again….

**More to come soon! Let me know what you think! Thanks! **


	22. Rummy

**Hey everyone, thanks for continuing to read! Here's the next chapter so don't forget to R&R…thanks! Once again I don't own Erik…sigh**

Christine's POV

Since the day Erik came home, I couldn't help but feel whole again. I fed him and made sure that he drank plenty of liquids. When I married him I vowed to keep my promise of "Till death do you part." Once Erik lied down to take a nap I walked out into the kitchen to prepare dinner when I heard a knock at the door. I was certain that it was Clorinda so I answered it only to find an old woman covered in a plum cloak and hood standing on my doorstep. The rain outside was dreadful and I couldn't turn her away. Instead of slamming the door in her face like Erik would have done I invited her in. When she pulled back her hood, damp grey curls covered her head and her blue eyes looked up into mine.

"Please Madam." she pleaded. "I am traveling and have no place to take cover from the rain. I would be thankful if I could wait it out in your home."

Now I know that Erik despised strangers but I knew that if I turned this old woman away I would most certainly go to hell.

"You can stay." I replied

I led the woman into the kitchen and had her take a seat and poured her a cup of tea. Afterwards I poured myself one and took a seat across from her.

"So what is your name?" I asked.

The old woman glanced up from her cup and smiled "Madam Cherie, and yourself?"

"Christine." I told her. "Where are you traveling to?"

Madam Cherie kept her glance at me and placed her cup down on the oak table we were sat at.

"I came from Paris but I am traveling around the world. I have been for quite sometime now. Thirty some years to be exact."

After she had said that, I began to hear Erik moaning in the next room. I couldn't ignore his cries and rose to my feet.

"Excuse me, my husband is calling."

I walked into our bedroom, and propped the pillow under Erik's sore neck and threw another blanket on him.

"Thank you Christine." he replied.

Erik wasn't happy about Madam Cherie staying with us but he eventually understood. Once I left him to sleep once more, I returned to the kitchen where Madam Cherie was still sitting there drinking her tea. I sat down beside her and apologized for the interruption.

"Sorry, my husband is immobile and needs to be cared for."

"It's perfectly fine." she replied "I had no idea that you were married. I figured that it was you and you alone that lived here."

"No I'm married and I have a daughter. She should be back within the next few hours."

"How old is she?"

"She's seven."

Madam Cherie took another sip from her cup and smiled at me once again.

"You didn't have any more?"

"We tried but they didn't turn out well at all. I actually just found out that I'm pregnant again so we're hoping for the best."

Madam Cherie took my hand and squeezed it.

"God has a plan for all of us my dear. He had a plan for me too but children weren't in the plan I guess."

"You never had children?" I asked.

"It's better to say that I didn't because I've had so many complications. I guess I was better off without children."

Just then there came a knock at the door and I rose to open it only to have Clorinda jump into my arms.

"Mommy! I've missed you so much."

Behind her was Madam Giry waiting to be offered to come in.

"Madam Giry, thank you for brining Clorinda back."

"It's no problem." she replied. "How is Erik doing?"

"Alright I guess, he's asleep." I replied.

Thankfully Madam Giry had to get back to the opera house for a rehearsal and reminded me that my next show would be tomorrow night. Once Madam Giry left I showed Madam Cherie to the spare bed and asked her if there was anything else I could do for her but she told me that she was fine. I knew that Erik would be upset about the fact that she was spending the night but it was still raining outside and I couldn't kick her out. I wanted to introduce Clorinda to her but her interest seemed to be with her art supplies and sketch pad that Erik had bought for her a while back. Once our home was filled with the sound of sleep I grabbed a lit candle and walked towards Erik's room. When I arrived I suspected to see him fast asleep but instead he was just lying there awake. I immediately sat down beside him and ran my fingers through his hair before speaking to him. I knew by his small smile that he was glad to see me.

"So what are you doing up?" I asked. "You need your strength."

Erik smiled once again. "No, I've been asleep all day. It was a bad thing to sleep because now I'm not tired."

"Neither am I. do you want to do something to make you tired?" I asked.

He arched his eye brow at me. "What on earth could possible get me tired? And if you're thinking what I'm thinking, then you know that my body is in no condition for that sort of foul play."

I always loved the way Erik thought and spoke about certain things. I always loved when he would turn his mind straight to the gutter when I brought up such a conversation.

"Erik." I laughed. "I didn't mean that."

"Then what?"

I reached over into the nightstand and grabbed the stack of playing card and showed it to him.

"Does this sound good to you?"

Erik snatched the cards out of my hand and began to shuffle them.

"So what's the game?" he asked.

"How about rummy?" I asked. I knew that Erik always beat me when ever we played rummy but I knew that if he won it would possibly make him feel better.

"Do you really want to play that?" he asked "You always seem to lose."

I nodded and watched as he began to deal out the cards. Once they were all dealt out I picked up my pile and looked at what verity I had. One five of hearts, a king of clubs, an eight of spades, a two of clubs and a three of diamonds. Nothing great at all. Usually Erik was the one who had all the good cards, it's not that he cheated but more as if they just came to him when being dealt out. Rummy was also a good game because Erik didn't need to speak so much while playing. It was mostly a pick up, lay down, get rid of your cards first kind of game. Of course as we played Erik just couldn't stay quiet.

"So, what happened to Clorinda today?" he asked. "she didn't come and see me."

I laid down my two of clubs. "She was tired and went straight to bed. It's better that she gets her sleep."

Erik picked up my two of clubs and laid out all the twos that he had in his pile. "It didn't stop raining outside. Is Madam Cherie still here?"

"I couldn't kick her out Erik." I replied as I laid down my eight of spades.

"Face me when you talk Christine. You know that I can communicate with you better when you face me so I can read your lips.

I looked up at him, and repeated what I had said "I couldn't kick her out Erik."

Erik looked down at where I had laid my eight and picked it up.

"Christine, what have I told you about laying down big amounted cards?"

I watched as Erik laid out the rest of his eights over mine and glance back up at me as if waiting for a reply.

"Women aren't supposed to be good at cards Erik. Cards are a man's game and you know that."

Erik grabbed my arm from where I was sitting and pulled me over to his side. As I was being pulled over I know that I accidentally hit his hurt leg but he hid the pain pretty well. Once I was sat beside his body against the headboard of our bed he showed me his pile of cards that were left. A king of hearts, a Jack of clubs and a King of spades.

"I'm going to beat you if you continue to play like this."

"Like I said before Erik, women aren't supposed to be good at cards."

I felt Erik's hand come up and touch my face gently and he leaned his lips up against my ear.

"Don't talk like that Christine. Do you think that I was supposed to marry a beautiful women like yourself?"

I pushed him gently away and glanced up into his handsome eyes.

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me Christine." he growled. Afterwards he began to cough and I knew that I had gotten his body riled up with anger, something that he couldn't deal with in his condition.

"Erik, don't do this to yourself. There's nothing to get angry about."

"I'm trying to prove something Christine. Yes women aren't supposed to be good at cards but that doesn't mean that you can't be. Monsters like me aren't supposed to marry beautiful women too but I did. You don't know what I would do for you Christine, I would cross the ocean in a rain storm just to hold you in my arms. If there is ever anything that you want Christine I want you to know that you should not hesitate to ask."

I kissed him lightly on the lips and gathered up the cards.

"I don't want to play anymore Erik, I just want to sleep."

I placed them back into the nightstand drawer and blew out the candle to have the room filled with darkness once again. As I lied there beside him, I could feel his breathing against my back and for once it felt like old times again. After a while his arm wrapped itself around my stomach and stroked the lining of my night gown. It was then that I knew he would be there with me for how ever long I wished to lie there. Erik usually never slept but always loved lying beside me while I did. When I awoke the following morning Erik's arms were still gracefully wrapped around me and I lied my hand over his.

"Are you up Christine?" he asked quietly.

"I'm awake but I'm not sure about up." I laughed.

I rolled over to face him, and lied my head on the same pillow that his was on.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

Erik cupped my cheek with one of his warm hands that had been underneath the pillow all night and smiled.

"No Christine, but I could use some of that medicine that Nadir gave me."

I rose to my feet and went through the night stand to find the vile of medicine that Nadir had given me a few days back. After I rummaged through a bunch of fountain pens and paper I found the clear glass vile of pills that I was looking for. I opened the top of it and placed 2 of them in Erik's mouth.

"Do you need a glass of water?" I asked.

Erik tilted his head back and swallowed the pills before looking back at me and replying with a simple "No."

"I'm going to get a bath will you be alright until I get back?" I asked.

Once Erik nodded I walked over to the corner of the other room where the brass tub was sitting. I lit a match and placed it under the metal bucket to heat up the water. In the meantime I undressed and pulled my clothes out of the wardrobe to sit beside the tub. As I pulled out my green and white day dress I could sense Erik looking at me from the bed.

"Something you need Erik?" I asked to stop the annoying stare.

"No, I'm just waiting is all." he replied sheepishly.

I continued to pull out a pair of stockings and glanced his way. "Waiting for what?"

The last thing I needed was my corset and as soon as I pulled the white piece of clothing out Erik raised his voice to me.

"For that! Put it back Christine." he replied. "No, even better throw it out."

I slammed the door of the wardrobe shut and sighed as I looked his way.

"Erik, what are you talking about?"

"You know how much I hate those contraptions. You ought not to be wearing such a thing while you're in the condition that you're in. it could hurt the baby and you know it. Every time I see you wearing one I can't help but think that it's hurting you."

Erik's voice sounded so sincere that I just couldn't go along with wearing it. I sighed and opened the wardrobe closet back up and placed the corset back onto the hanger. Afterwards I grabbed my towel and walked back over to the tub to finally get my bath. Once I sank myself into the hot water I glanced over at Erik who was grabbing onto the headboard as a support to get up, something that he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Erik!" I shouted. "What are you doing?"

Erik swung his legs over the side of the bed and stopped to catch his breath.

"I have to go to the bathroom." was all I got.

Ever since Erik came home he had been relieving himself in a jar but I could tell that he had grown tired of it. I immediately stood up from my bath and through a towel around my soaking wet body to run back over to the side of the bed before Erik could stand up.

"You're soaking wet Christine, go back to your bath." he replied angrily.

I reached under the bed and handed him the empty jar that he had been using and stood there waiting for him to use it.

"I'm not a child Christine." he said. "Go on back to your bath."

"No Erik, I'm not going any where until you fill that jar up."

"I refuse to be treated like some sort of animal. I will walk to the other side of this house and I will use the toilet like a civilized human being."

"At least let me help you Erik." I replied as I grabbed his arm to help him up.

Erik swung his arm out of my grasp and grabbed the side of the bed and stood up wobbly on his feet. I sighed knowing that I could never tell Erik anything and handed him the walking stick from the side of the bed and to my luck he accepted it and took a few small steps towards the door. I just stood there watching him and just as he was about to go out of the room I saw him grasp his mask and place it over his face.

"Why is it that you never listen to me Erik." I replied while trying to hide the laughing in my voice.

"You married a stubborn man I guess Christine….now go on back to your bath."

"You better call me if you need any help Erik."

"Would I call anyone else?"

With that, he left the room and I went back to my bath. As the minutes passed I began to wonder if he was alright? The silence was killing me. I didn't hear the sound of the walking stick meeting ground or the sound of him peeing, just silence.

"Erik!" I called. "Are you ok?"

Silence still continued and it was then that I heard the sound of a woman's scream…..Madam Cherie's scream to be exact. I wondered if Erik had possible fell causing his mask to fall off his face. It could be the only explanation…why else would someone scream? He was just a man when he wore his mask but now I couldn't help but think that Madam Cherie had seen the monster in him. Quickly I stood up in the tub and slipped causing myself to fall over the side and land on the floor. My body hurt but that didn't stop me from grabbing my towel and flying out the door to see what all the commotion was about and if my beloved Erik was alright…

**More to come soon!**


	23. Author's Note

****

Authors Note: Hey everyone, Ive been really busy but the new chapter should be up by the weekend. Sorry about the long wait


	24. Honor Thy Family

****

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that I havent updated in a while. Ive been awfully busy with work and other things in my life. Well heres the next chapter. Id like to keep it going but Id also like to have some more reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Eriks POV

After taking my medication I glanced over at Christine who was getting into the bath tub. She was so beautiful and all I wanted was to get up and join her but my body said other wise. I had the urge to go to the bathroom and if I had any say in it I would have definitely lied there and held it in. The annoying ringing in my ear still continued to drive me crazy making me want to kill Nadir for ever giving Christine those blasted ear drops that were supposed to make it stop. Sometimes I often think that Nadir creates these silly medications and uses me as the guinea pig to test them out before using them on his other patients. As soon as the first drop had evaporated into my ear the ringing stopped but only for about five minutes and then it erupted back causing it to be even louder than before. Between that and having to wear the painful hearing aid holding in my urine was simply impossible. As soon as I rose to my feet I saw Christine shoot up from the tub and try to tell me other wise.

Christine, I have to go to the bathroom. I mumbled.

I wasnt sure if she got what I was trying to say because even though the hearing aid helped me hear somewhat, my voice was still hollow and sounded like some sort of stupid uneducated being, something that I am not. I just couldnt wait until this deafness went away so that I could be my old normal self again, something that I missed terribly. When I glanced at Christine once again I noticed that she was coming out of the tub soaking wet, and the last thing I needed was for her to fall while trying to stop me from being stubborn.

Youre soaking wet Christine! I shouted. Go back to your bath.

That of course didnt stop her from trying to help me. She walked straight over to me while the water dripped from every inch of her flesh and grabbed hold of my arm. Now the last thing I enjoyed was being treated like some sort of child. It simply drove me mad and I hated being pushy or angry with her but I was not going to take this at all.

Im not a child Christine! I replied. Go on back to your bath.

This was my warning. I hoped that she was going to turn around and go back to what ever she was doing but no, that wasnt enough for her. She still had a hold on my arm and it was beginning to make me even madder.

No Erik. she said Im not going anywhere until you fill that jar up.

I glanced over on the night stand and noticed the empty pickle jar sitting there glistering in the dim candle light, waiting to be filled. Ever since I came home from Nadirs, Christine had me using it which was understandable because I was completely immobile but now..now I was not going to have it.

I refuse to be treated like some sort of animal. I argued. I will walk my self to the other side of the house and use the toilet like a civilized human being.

At least let me help you. I heard her voice reply.

I couldnt take her nonsense anymore, and swung my arm out of her grasp, something that I hated doing because it made me look like a wife beater. I just couldnt take the though of being treated like a child any longer. I think this made her upset but I couldnt tell because I refused to look at her. Instead I walked myself over to where my mask was sat and placed it over my hideous face. I wouldnt have done it if it were just Clorinda and Christine in the house with me but that damn Madam Cherie was here and if I were to run into her..well lets just say that unmasked it wouldnt be a pretty sight.

Why is it that you never listen to me? she asked while trying to hide the comical laugh in her voice.

I always loved when we would have an argument and it would turn out to be funny in the end. I always loved to laugh at a situation rather than be angry in one. I guess Christine figured that she wasnt going to win anyway so why be mad over it? Christine handed me the walking stick to keep me from falling over and I walked to the door.

You married a stubborn man I guessNow go on back to your bath. I replied as I left the room completely and began my trek to the other side of our so called house. I heard Christine warn me to call her if I needed help and I just mumbled to her. I mean who would I call if I needed help? Obviously her but I doubted that I was going to need it. Our home was dark and only lit by a few candles making it feel like my old lair below the opera house from years and years ago. Once I made it to the toilet I glanced around to make sure that no one was looking. My daughter was obviously in bed and I had no idea where the old woman who I had yet to meet was. I only hoped that she too was obviously in bed. Making to the toilet was painful and I began to wonder if having Christine escort me would have been the better choice. Finding that no one else was around I reached into my pajama pants and leaned over the seat and braced myself up against the wall. I hated the way those blasted architects designed my home. I often wondered when they would begin to make a separate room to place the toilet in? I remember even in the opera houses they had placed all the toilets right out in the open or in the middle of the dressing rooms. Mine of course was nothing more that an old spittoon placed in a corner of my lair. Once I was finished relieving myself I grabbed my walking stick and turned around only to bump into something that was about my height. I was immediately knocked to my feet though I wasnt very stable on them anyway. Hitting the floor hurt but not as much as I would have thought it would. My mask was still in tact and I glanced over at who I had bumped into. I knew that it had to be that Madam Cherie because who ever I had bumped into was in complete clothing so it couldnt have been my sweet Christine and it was way to big to be my seven year old daughter. She was dressed in a velvet red cloak and her hood was up. I grabbed the wall to brace myself when the woman turned and there before my eyes was not an innocent old woman that I thought to be but my own mother Madeleine. She immediately recognized me the same way I did her. The last time I saw her she had beautiful blonde hair like me. It was now replaced with gray but her blue eyes were as beautiful as the day I last saw them. She screamed at the sight of me like she always did causing me to cover my ears from the pain.

Seconds later Christine was at my side and she helped me to my feet. My mother rose to her feet as well still staring at me as if I were some sort of ghost. Christine spoke so loud that it was impossible not to hear her even though I was deaf.

What Madam Cherie? What is wrong?

My mother glanced at me and didnt dare to speak first. Christine then looked at me and I could tell that she demanded answers. I hated my mother, hated her for every single thing she had ever done to me. She sheltered me from the world and made me a prisoner of her home. She even let me think that our dog was my mother. My dog after all was more of a mother than she was. I immediately grabbed my walking staff and began to stumble away shouting..

I demand that that witch leave this very instant!

My Christine was so kind hearted that she didnt understand, understand that this woman was my mother, this evil woman who was staying under my roof was the exact woman who on my sixth birthday forced me to look at myself in a mirror for the first time in my entire existence. All she ever did was tell me that the mask she forced me to wear day after day was to keep my hideous face hidden but the moment I witnessed it for my own eyes I knew that no one could ever look upon me and was until I met Christine. After spending so many years all on my own I was sure that my mother had died but now was she stood before me I knew that she wasnt.

Erik! What on earth do you mean? I heard as I continued to walk away. I slightly turned around and watched my mother approach my dear Christine.

It is perfectly fine that he calls me a witch. I am probably one. she replied.

What do you mean? asked Christine.

I am Eriks mother. she replied.

Christine was as shocked as I was to see my mother standing there in the room with us. I hadnt known what happened to my mother after I left her years ago. All I knew was that she moved out of our old house and never looked for me ever again. I didnt think that she would actually have cared and seeing her now was just Gods way of telling me that it was time to forgive and forget.

Youre Eriks mother? I heard Christine say.

My mother nodded and took a seat.

My name was Madeleine Kire but after Erik ran away from me I became married again and became known as Madeleine Cherie. My dear husband Edward died a year ago from that dreaded Yellow fever, God rest his soul. I had always thought that my only son had died a long time ago but seeing him now is something long awaited for.

Everything became quiet and soon my daughter was at Christines side and soon enough she realized what was going on and approached my mother with cautious steps.

Grandmother?

This couldnt be happening. Everything was happening so fast that it was making my stomach churn. I hated the thought of my daughter calling my mother Grandmother. she was a horrible mother to me that the thought of her being around my daughter made me sick.

My mother looked at Clorinda and smiled at my beautiful little angel. My mother didnt deserve to have my daughter as her granddaughter.

Erik, is this your daughter? she asked.

I came forward and pulled Clorinda away from her with a violent pull.

Yes she is! I yelled. Dont you see that even hideous things can make the most beautiful creations? I met this wonderful, beautiful woman and had a beautiful little girl and now my dear Christine is with child again. Im happy without you and I want to keep it that way.

My mother backed up against the wall and looked at Christine and then back at me again.

You look just like your father Eriksometimes I regret not naming you after him. He would have liked you to have the name Charles. For that I apologize and thats the first of many apologies. You seemed to have turned out fine and you are very handsome.

My mother called me handsome, that was the first time I ever even heard anything kind come out of her mouth. She had always called me ugly or hideous, but now she was calling me handsome.

Karma has a weird way of ruling your life my son. The way I treated you so badly when you were a child is the way Im being treated. I have no home, no other family, and my husband recently died.

I waited for my mother to turn around and leave but then I heard Christine stop her.

Why Dont you stay with us

Quickly I turned around and saw the look of surprise on the face of my mother. She seemed happy for the first time in years and now I had the pleasure of arguing about my mother staying with us. But then again if I turned her away I would surely burn in hell

****

Hey everyone thanks a lot for staying with the story. Ive been sooo busy so Im back and the story moves forward. Thanks again Ill be updating as soon as I can but with a new job and a new husband Its sort of hard. The more reviews I get the more Ill be able to update faster.


End file.
